


Double trouble

by Hanetka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Parody, cracfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Spoluautorská povídka s Misabells, která na AO3 zatím nemá profil. Doufám, že se to časem změní. :DJeden bláznivý nápad a dvě bláznivé autorky. Výsledek máte před sebou.Jak to dopadne, když dvě role hraje tentýž herec, aneb Edward v kůži Cedrika a naopak.





	1. Čáry máry fuk, kde je zas ten kluk?

**Author's Note:**

> Nad lesem se honí blesky,  
> dneska není vůbec hezky,  
> kdo ví, co se přihodí,  
> když ve Forks blesk uhodí?  
> Po Edovi není slechu,  
> neměl v bouřce lézt na střechu,  
> teď aby ho zase Bella  
> zachraňovat někam jela…

_Nejdřív Forks, a potom…_

Tu noc byla bouře nad městečkem Forks mnohem zuřivější. Nebe bylo zbarvené do milionu odstínů šedé a černé, jasně zlaté blesky protínaly mračna jako o závod a hromové rány roztřásaly okna domů široko daleko.

„Jako kdyby měl být konec světa,“ povzdychla si Rosalie, a dál sledovala ten pekelný výjev zpoza záclony.

„Nesmysl. V televizi říkali, že se ten jejich věštec sekl o pět měsíců,“ odfrknul si Emmett a pokračoval ve štelování televize. Z té odporné bouře mu vypadl kompletně celý signál.

„Vzdej to, Emmette. Dnes s tím nic neuděláš,“ vybídl ho Edward a mračil se jako hejno čertů v koupelně. V tomhle počasí Bella z domu nezdrhne. A on  za ní může až v noci. Charlie snesl jeho přítomnost v domě jen po omezenou dobu, Bella má pořád zaracha. A dneska by stejně na rande nemohla. Nejen, že by mu venku umrzla, ale než by s ní došel jen k autu, byla by jak houba. Nastydla by a… Raději nemyslet. S jejím vrozeným talentem na průšvihy možné i nemožné…

„Kdybys prokázal alespoň trochu kolegiality a vlezl na střechu, abys mi pomohl,“ mručel Emm. Jeho přepínání kanálů nabíralo na intenzitě se vzrůstající hysterií a vztekem.

„Emmette, vypadám, že jsem azbestový?“ zeptal se mírumilovně Edward.

„Azbestový? Proč, proboha?“ nechápal Emmett.

„Kvůli hořlavosti,“ vložila se do toho tiše Rosalie, aniž by se odvrátila od okna. „Azbest nechytne, miláčku.“ Emmett se rozzářil jak vánoční stromeček v nenadálém pochopení.

„Nevypadáš na azbesťáka,“ odpověděl konečně Edwardovi Emm.

„Tak proč mě sakra posíláš na střechu v tomhle počasí? Stačil by jeden blesk a…“ zvýšil hlas Edward a bránil se tupému poklepání do čela.

„A koho tam mám asi poslat?“ spekuloval Emm.

„Pusť si video,“ usadil ho Edward. „Nebo si čti.“ Z patra se ozval hlasitý a pobavený smích. Jasper se smál tak moc, až nejspíš spadl z postele, protože se ozvala rána a následné Aliciny nadávky na jeho ignoraci nového nábytku. „Promiň, nedošlo mi, jak moc ho to pobaví,“ kuňkl Edward, když ho Emmett probodl žalujícím a ukřivděným pohledem.

„Fajn… Vylezu ti na tu střechu,“ vzdychl nakonec Edward ve snaze si velkého bratra udobřit.

„Nějaký blesk ti podpálí koudel, nelez tam,“ varovala ho Rosalie.

„Huš! Už mi to slíbil. Jen jdi, jdi, jdi…“ Emmett Edwarda málem vystrčil ze dveří. Jakmile byl venku, dveře se zabouchly a k Edwardovi doléhaly jen pobízející myšlenky Emmetta.

„Jestli do mě uhodí blesk, tak uvidíš, jak se tančí v pekle,“ vrčel Edward, zatímco se sápal na kluzkou střechu. Upír, neupír… viditelnost nulová, stabilita mínusová a nálada pokleslá. Nic moc.

Nebe proťal ohromný, tlustý a zubatý blesk. Obloha se rozsvítila jako ve dne a světlo ihned následovala ohlušující rána. Edward si zacpal uši a instinkt mu velel, aby se skrčil a zavřel oči. Poslechl.

Pak nastalo to nejdelší ticho. Až moc silné a nepřirozené. Vůbec neodpovídalo dešti, který se kolem valil, ani větru, který rozkmitával mohutné kmeny stromů, natož samotné bouři, vládnoucí nebi ve Forks. Tohle ticho bylo – suché, bezvětrné a divné.

Na okamžik Edwarda napadlo, že Rosalie měla pravdu a uhodil do něj blesk. Opatrně pootevřel jedno oko a strnul. Kolem něj rozhodně nebyl les a na sto procent mohl říct, že nestojí na mokré střeše.

Byl v ohromné síni, z jejíchž zdí ho sledovaly – moment, obrazy nemůžou nikoho sledovat, vždyť jsou jen…

„Ono to mrklo!“ vyjekl Edward a odskočil co nejdál od zdi. Zešílel!

„No dovolte! Nejsem žádné to! Jmenuji se Laurus Rozchodník a patřím k nejuznávanějším botanikům kouzelnického světa!“

Edwardovi spadla brada a musel si několikrát promnout oči, než byl s to odpovědět, ale komu? Přeci si nebude povídat s obrazem! Rozhodl se pro jedinou možnou variantu. Utekl. Proběhl velkými dvojitými dveřmi kamsi chodby vedoucí ke schodišti, které mu najednou pod nohama…

„Hýbe se to,“ vzdychl. Nikdy ho ani nenapadlo, že by mohl cítit přicházející hysterii, dokud se nepropadl do tohohle snu – ne, není to sen. Upíři nespí!

„Cedriku?“

Nechápavě zamrkal na zrzavého kluka, který se bůhvíodkud zjevil přímo před ním. Opravdu vylezl zpoza toho obrazu s tlustou madam, která na něj zvědavě kulila oči a – prokristapána, další obraz, který se hýbá! - teď si rukou zakryla pusu, údivem dokořán. Určitě sen. Jak jinak si to může všechno vysvětlit? Mluvící obrazy, pohyblivé schodiště a – ten kluk má na sobě vážně kouzelnický hábit a špičatou čapku?

„Cedriku, jsi to ty?“

Bože, to není možný. Vážně vidí ducha? Nebo to je jen halucinace? Výpary z dehtové střechy? Je sjetej? Jasně! Sjel se na střeše – bože, co to mele?

„Hej!“ Edward nadskočil a konečně se otočil. Stála za ním jakási dívka s dlouhými hnědými vlasy, koňskými zuby a nevěřícným výrazem.

„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit!“ zajíkla se.

„To jsme dva,“ kývl spokojeně Edward. Snad v téhle malé holce našel spřízněnou duši, která mu pomůže zpět.

„Ty žiješ! Přežil jsi! Jsi druhý, kdo přežil kletbu Ty-víš-koho!“

„To-teda-nevím-koho,“ vyjekl Edward.

„Ach… Jsi zmatený, ale to se stává, pojď, madam Pomfreyová se o tebe postará…“ vybízela ho.

„Raději ne, chci domů…“

„Domů?“

„Jo… Hele, jak se odtud odchází?“

„No – zkus dveře,“ nabídla mu. Edward se omluvně ušklíbl a rozhlédl kolem sebe. Konečně si všiml lidí kolem. Stáli a pozorovali ho, a co bylo horší – neslyšel je! Jediné, co vnímal, bylo to jméno: Cedrik Diggory.

Kdo?

„Víš, nejspíš by sis měl promluvit s Harrym, Cedriku. Ví, jaké to je…“

„Ten je přece mrtvej! Charlie mu byl na pohřbu a já myslel, že to je Bellin...“

„Harry není mrtvý, Cedriku. Přežil stejnou kletbu jako ty, nevzpomínáš si?“

„Jakou kletbu? Harryho Clearwatera někdo zaklel?…“ Edward se nervózně podrbal na temeni hlavy a potlačil nutkavý pocit mávat rukama a utíkat k prvnímu východu pryč.

„Clearwatera? Neznám. Pottera přece. Harryho Pottera. Jsi úplně bledý, muselo tě to stát hodně síly, aby ses sem dostal…“

„Ani ne, hele,“ kuňkl Edward a nepřestával se rozhlížet.

„Víš, kdo jsem? Pamatuješ si mě?“

„Ty asi nebudeš ta Herry, co?“

Dívka povytáhla obočí a smutně zavrtěla hlavou. „Jsem Hermiona, tvoje spolužačka. Poté, co jsi s Harrym zmizel díky přenášedlu… To bylo hrozné…“

„Díky čemu?“

„A pak se vrátil s tvým mrtvým tělem… Nechápu, jak se ti povedlo vrátit se… Kde jsi byl? Jak ses z toho dostal? Mám tolik otázek…“

„Já taky!“ přitakal Edward. „Například, kdo je Cedrik!“

„Bože můj, ty teď prostě půjdeš na tu ošetřovnu… Nediskutuj se mnou, nebo tě proměním v psa!“ vyhrožovala mu. V Edwardovi opravdu hrklo. Že by tudy prošel Jacob a potkal tuhle malou semetriku? Co asi on bude dělat u té Pomfritové? A fakt z něj může udělat psa? Nadechl se, aby protestoval, ale ta Hermína – nebo jak to bylo – se na něj zamračila a zvedla varovně ukazováček.

„Kdybych byl pes, mohl bych tě kousnout… Vlastně i teď bych mohl, ale jsem gentleman a neudělám to…“ mumlal si sám pro sebe.

„Říkal jsi něco?“

„Jo – veď mě,“ vyhrkl. Vydala se po tom nestabilním schodišti, a když to s nimi v polovině hrklo, málem se vrhl střemhlav i s ní, aby se jim nic nestalo.

Další šok – po té holce – na Edwarda čekal v chodbě u schodiště. Černovláska s mírně exoticky sešikmenýma očima a docela pohlednou pletí vyjekla a sesunula se k zemi, když ho uviděla.

„To dělají furt,“ vzdychl a pokusil se ji zvednout.

„Ty si vážně nic nepamatuješ, Cedriku?“ úpěla Hermiona. „Tohle je tvoje Cho…“

„Moje čo – teda co?“ vykvikl.

„Tvá přítelkyně. No tak! Nestůj tu jako balík a pomoz jí!“ Edward raději ucukl. Nejspíš si z něj doma někdo vystřelil. Emmett se mu mstí za tu bouřku a Alice v tom jede taky… ty kostýmy mohla vymyslet jenom ona. Rosalie se zajisté vyžívala v plánování těch nesmyslů a Esmé  –  i ona  –  zrekonstruovala nějaký dům v tohle monstrum!  A Jasper? Jasně, opil ho emocemi, aby si neuvědomil, kam ho táhnou – to bylo od nich hnusný! Ale fajn, jak chtějí, napadlo ho. Ukáže jim, že tuhle hru může hrát víc lidí – tedy upírů. Vrhl se k té Cho a opatrně ji zvedl na nohy. Lehce ji poplácal po tváři, aby jí nezlomil čelist, a čekal, než se probere.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zajímal se. Ta holka zbledla a už to vypadalo, že se zase propadne do bezvědomí, když se na něj vrhla.

„Ty žiješ! Přežil jsi kletbu, která se nepromíjí! Žiješ! Ach můj bože, to není možné, tak moc jsem tě obrečela! Ty žiješ!“ ječela. Nejspíš byla taky něčím nafetovaná. Jaká kletba, co se nepromíjí? Žádná kletba by se neměla promíjet, podle něj tedy. Co je to za nesmysly? Edward děkoval té vyšší síle, která ho udělala upírem, protože jinak by ho tahle dáma udusila. Když se mu vrhla ke rtům, vzdal své hrdinství a odtrhl ji od sebe na vzdálenost paží.

„Prr….“ Krotil ji. Cho vypadala zmateně.

„Cho, to je v pořádku… Víš, Cedrik je trochu mimo… Vedu ho za madam Pomfreyovou, podívá se na něj a pak uvidíme…“ tišila popotahující dívku Hermiona.

„Přesně,“ vydechl úlevně Edward.

„Půjdu s vámi!“ nabídla se Cho.

„To nemusíš. Určitě máš lepší program… Třeba…“ Edward se do toho zamotal víc, než by chtěl.

„Nemám. Měla jsem jít trénovat do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, ale ty jsi zpět! Harry to pochopí a Brumbálova armáda taky! Budou nadšeni!“

„Brum?“ hlesl pro sebe užasle Edward. Už to bylo jasné. Hrabalo mu. Nejspíš mu v té bouři na střeše zkratovalo vedení a teď měl o kolečko navíc. Za chvíli za sebou bude tahat kačera a brnkat prsty o spodní ret. Možná začne i zpívat, ale to si musí rozmyslet. Obě ty holky ho nadšeně sledovaly. Snad i s úctou a pýchou. Na to byl zvyklý. Znal ty pohledy, ale tady to byl fakt blázinec. Každá ho chytila za jednu ruku a vedly ho dál.

„Jsi úplně zmrzlý, Cedriku… Madam Pomfreyová ti dá odvar z nějakých bylin na prokrvení a bude ti hned líp, uvidíš…“

Bože jen to ne! Jak by ho chtěla prokrvovat, když v sobě nemá krev? To by ho zajímalo, co by v něm rozproudila… A odvar? Bylinky? No fuj! Edward se znechuceně ušklíbl, jenže Cho si to vyložila jinak.

„Já vím, že je to odporný dryák, ale jinak tě k životu nepřivedeme,“ laškovala.

„Já ani nechci, dík,“ zahuhlal pro sebe Edward.

„Tak, jsme tady!“ zvolala nadšeně Hermiona a otevřela dveře. Edwarda do nosu udeřil pach nemocnice a bahna.

„Copak je, mládeži?“ ozval se hlas starší osoby v divném dlouhém bílém… Ony ho odvedly do magor-kabinetu! Edward instinktivně couvl, ale ta mrcha Hermiona vytáhla jakýsi klacek a Edward sebou řízl o zem, když na něj křikla Petrificus totalus!

Hodlal se hned bránit alespoň slovně, vysvětlit jim ten hrůzný omyl a požádat o doprovod domů, ale ejhle – nemohl pohnout ani koutkem úst. Ruce, nohy, hlava, pusa… jako kdyby ho někdo namočil celého do sekundového lepidla, které právě zaschlo.

„Cedriku, nechovej se jako malý kluk! Utkal ses Ty-víš-s-kým a jako zázrakem jsi přežil. Máš právo na trochu iracionálního chování, ale tohle už přeháníš! Dojdu pro Harryho a ty tady takhle počkáš!“ Z té holky šel fakt strach, napadlo Edwarda. Až přijde ten jejich Harry, tak se to vysvětlí. Pozná ho. Určitě!

Cho a madam Pomfreyová ho odvlekly na jednu z postelí. Ty pohyblivé obrázky tu nebyly – uf. Ani schody – uf, uf. A ani ty vznášející se halucinace – uf, uf, sakra, je zpět!

„Tady je, Harry. Vidíš, že jsem nelhala!“ Edward vytočil bulvy, co to šlo, aby viděl na blížící se dvojici. Malý, vychrtlý kluk s emo účesem a vysklenými lenonkami si ho prohlížel jako muzejní exemplář.

„To není možné,“ hlesl ten Harry a natáhl ruku. Bezva, ještě na něj sáhne, napadlo Edwarda. „Co je s ním? Proč se nehýbe? Co mu je?“

„Hermiona na něj použila Úplné spoutání,“ žalovala Cho.

„Hermiono, pusť ho,“ požádal ji. Na to, jak byl malý, měl tu asi hodně velký vliv. Edward málem skákal radostí, že může hýbat prsty a mluvit.

„Tohle je fakt nedorozumění. Vypadáš jako inteligentní kluk, takže si spolu popovídáme bez dívek, ano?“ spustil Edward. Harry se poškrábal na temeni jako prve Edward a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Není o čem mluvit. Přežil jsi to. Jsi starší než já a já už se zabýval záchranou kamene mudrců, baziliškem, vlkodlakem a Pohárem tří kouzelníků, takže jdu do důchodu.“

„Super. To si klidně jdi, kam chceš, ale já chci domů!“ vrčel Edward.

„No to ne. Někdo musí vést Bradavice k vítězství nad Voldemortem!“ obořil se na něj Harry.

„Kohože a kam že?“

„Říkala jsem ti, že je mimo, Harry,“ kuňkla Hermiona.

„Jediný, kdo tu je mimo, jste vy. Nejsem žádný Cedrik, nevím, co jsou bradavice – kromě těch hnusů na těle – a ani neznám Voldemorta nebo kámen mudrců. Jmenuji se Edward Cullen.“

„Je to jasné… Praštil se do hlavy a má amnézii,“ vzdychla madam Pomfreyová. „Nechte ho, aby si chvíli odpočinul, mládeži. Přijďte zítra. Informovala jsem profesora Brumbála, takže se vše zajisté vyřeší.“ Harry si Edwarda měřil zamračeným výrazem a Edward mu to po upířím vracel. Preventivně nechal problesknout své ostré zuby, ale jakmile Harry chmátl po tom klacku za opaskem…

„O co ti jde?“ zavrčel Edward.

„Nebaví mě být nějaký vzor. Chci mít klid. Proč bych to měl vyžrat jen já? Ty jsi taky přežil, tak se starej o budoucnost kouzelnického světa!“

„Mně je kouzelnický svět u – někde. Chci domů za svou Bellou, chápeš?“

„Za kým? Ty máš jinou, Cedriku?“ kvílela Cho.

„Nejsem Cedrik, nezapomeň na to.“

„Tak máš jinou, Cedriku?“ vyla dál.

„Nezapomeň svou řeč, Cho – a ty,“ vyhrkl a ukázal na Harryho, „si přestaň stavět vzdušné zámky, protože já tu nikoho zachraňovat nebudu. Nejsem z tohohle světa! Kdo to kdy viděl, aby se obrazy hýbaly, schody levitovaly a duchové… To je zlý sen!“ dodal Edward a plácl se do čela, když na ošetřovnu přišel starý děda v dlouhém fialovém plášti, s vousy pomalu k patám a půlměsícovými brýlemi.

„Harry, buď tak laskav a doprovoď dívky na hodinu lektvarů,“ pronesl významně ten děda, a poté, co děti odešly, posadil se na kraj Edwardovy postele. „Jak se cítíš?“

„Jako naprostý hlupák,“ vzdychl Edward.

„Občas si tak také připadám,“ zasmál se děda.

„Já jen teď.“

„A můžu se zeptat proč?“ Edward se nadechl a z neznámého důvodu měl nutkavou potřebu to tomu dědečkovi říct. Vyklopil mu, jak odpoledne seděl doma se svou rodinou a byla bouřka, lezl na střechu a pak viděl duchy, pohyblivé schody a mluvící obrazy. Hermiona ho omráčila tím klackem a do krku mu nalily jakési bylinkové odvary, které ze sebe bude dost odporně dostávat.

„Takže ty jsi upír? A ještě k tomu vegetarián?“ zakončil to ten děda. Edward málem radostně zajásal, že ho pochopil. „Tak to mění celou situaci, drahý Edwarde Cullene z Forks. Víš, mám jednoho moc dobrého přítele, pracuje u svatého Munga, a určitě ti pomůže, aby ses z tohohle dostal,“ slíbil děda. Edward se napřímil na posteli a oči mu zářily nadšením. Kdyby jen chudák malá věděl…


	2. Co se zdá, to je sen, Edward musel z kola ven

_Forks_

„Bello, jsi tam?“ Alicin hlas zněl nějak divně, třásl se rozrušením a Belle se sevřel žaludek v nepříjemné předtuše. Takhle Alice naposled zněla, když se Edward pod vlivem deprese z domnělé Belliny sebevraždy taky rozhodl opustit tento svět.

„Jsem, co se děje?“ sevřela sluchátko pevněji a mávla na Charlieho, který se na ni tázavě díval.

„Edward zmizel!“

Bella moc nevnímala, co se ze sluchátka ozývá, jen němě Charliemu naznačila rty Alice a otočila se k němu zády. Nemusí ji pořád tak kontrolovat, přece se vrátila, ne? A byla pryč jen tři dny. On kdysi zdrhnul s mámou do Vegas, byli pryč týden a vrátili se jako manželé. A mámě bylo sotva osmnáct!

„Co jsi říkala?“ zeptala se znovu a snažila se nevnímat Charlieho podrážděné funění za zády.

„Edward! Je pryč!“ zavřískla Alice do sluchátka a Belle zalehl bubínek.

„Jak pryč? Někam jel?“ pořád nechápala, o co Alici vlastně jde.

„Nejel. Zmizel!“ zavzlykla Alice a Belle konečně došlo, co se jí vlastně snaží říct.

„Cože? Jak mohl zmizet? Utekl? Alice, uklidni se a mluv rozumně. Co se vlastně stalo?“ Bella nevěřila vlastním uším. Edward nezmizel. Nemohl. Slíbil jí to. Říkal přece… že by se byl vrátil i bez toho jejího skoku ze skály. Má ji rád a ví, že ona jeho taky. Kvůli němu jela až do Volterry a teď tu úpí v domácím vězení. Že by se zase zcestně rozhodl, že pro ni není ten pravý? Ale vždyť – ne, to není možné. Nenechal by ji někomu jinému. Stačí vidět, jak se tváří, když přijde řeč na Jacoba.

„Prostě je pryč! Byl tam, pak se zablesklo a najednou byl v tahu!“ Alici se třásl hlas a její jindy tak logická mysl se zdála být taky v tahu. Tak dost, pomyslela si Bella. Trest netrest, ani Charlie ji teď tady v domácím vězení neudrží.

„Alice, vydrž. Jedu k vám. Určitě se to nějak vysvětlí,“ snažila se ji uklidnit, ale sama se už taky třásla. Vůbec tomu všemu nerozuměla, ale jen ten fakt, že je Alice TAKHLE mimo, ji vyděsil. A při pomyšlení, že s ní zřejmě nesvedl nic ani Jasperův zklidňovací talent, jí taky nepřidalo.

Ukončila hovor, strčila mobil do kapsy, popadla bundu a klíčky od auta a Charlieho, který se mračil a už už se nadechoval, ostře zarazila.

„Nic neříkej. Nezastavíš mě. Edwardovi se něco stalo a já jedu zjistit, co se děje. Alice byla úplně hysterická.“

„Co by se mu asi tak mohlo stát?“ odfrkl si Charlie opovržlivě. „Určitě je to jen jeho trik, jak tě dostat ven. Nikam nepůjdeš, mladá dámo.“

„Vážně?“ usmála se Bella sladce. „A jak mě tu chceš udržet? Svážeš mě? Nasadíš mi pouta?“

„Zamknu tě nahoře,“ namítl nejistě Charlie.

Teď si zas odfrkla Bella. „Jo, to jistě. Jako bych nedokázala vylézt oknem. To bys musel nejdřív taky porazit ten strom, po kterém slézám dolů už od svých osmi let. A nedělej, žes o tom nevěděl, zdrhala jsem takhle s Jakem už celé roky.“

„Ale to bylo  s Jakem, věděl jsem, že na něho je spolehnutí. Nikdy by ti neublížil. A nechodíš s ním,“ ustupoval Charlie.

„Jo? No, možná by tě zajímalo, že zrovna o tohle by Jake docela stál. A Edward má o moje bezpečí mnohem větší starost než Jake,“ ledově odsekla Bella a pomyslela provinile na ty dvě motorky u Jakea v garáži. „Podívej, tati, Alice tvrdí, že Edward zmizel. Určitě by mě neděsila zbytečně. Takže jedu, říkej si, co chceš.“

„Jedu s tebou,“ rozhodl se Charlie náhle. „Jestli zmizel, mám do toho jako policajt taky co mluvit. Vyhlásíme pátrání. A ty máš stejně zaracha. Takže se beze mě nehneš.“

Bella chvíli kulila oči, ale už neprotestovala, nasedla s Charliem do policejního auta a společně vyrazili ke Cullenovým. Snad to Alice uvidí a vymyslí si pro Charlieho nějakou přijatelnou historku.

****

„Tak kde je?“ Bella se zadívala Alici do očí a snažila se nevnímat, že Alice vypadá, jako by právě prošla tornádem. Charlie seděl dole a s Carlislem a Esme vyplňoval hlášení o pohřešované osobě. Ale ona zatáhla Alici nahoru do Edwardova prázdného pokoje. Ani na chvíli nevěřila té blbosti, kterou si vymysleli pro Charlieho, než se stačili přijet. Edward že se ztratil v lese? Při jejich outdoorovém výletu? K smíchu! Upíra nepřepere ani yetti, natož nějaký směšný medvěd nebo puma, a že by netrefil domů? No, tomu ať si věří Charlie.

„Byla bouřka,“ začala Alice váhavě. „Blbnul televizní signál a Emmett kňučel jak pětileté dítě.“

„To není nic nového,“ zamumlala Bella, ale když viděla, jak se Alice zatvářila, vzala zpátečku. „Promiň, pokračuj,“ omluvila se.

„No prostě, Emmett ho ukecal, aby vylezl na střechu a srovnal satelit. Měla jsem ho zastavit, měla jsem vidět, co se stane,“ zavyla Alice najednou. „Jak to, že jsem to neviděla?“

„Tak sakra, řekneš mi konečně, co se vlastně stalo?“ nevydržela to Bella a zatřásla s ní. Ale Alice jako by to ani nevnímala.

„Sjel do něj blesk,“ hlesla a zmlkla.

„Blesk? A co má být? Jste přece nesmrtelní, ne?“ nechápala Bella. „Tak ho to srazilo dolů, stačilo se podívat kolem domu do křoví,“ zavrtěla nevěřícně hlavou, ale pak jí to došlo a srdce jí sevřela ledová pěst. „Alice, chceš říct… že Edward uhořel? Zapálilo ho to?“ zašeptala a s hrůzou čekala, až jí to Alice potvrdí.

„Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou černovlasá upírka a Bella spadl kámen ze srdce. „Zmizel. Prostě se vypařil. Najednou tam nebyl. A není nikde. Taky nás napadlo, že ho to shodilo a omráčilo, nebo tak něco… Hledali jsme ho. A nenašli. Zřejmě se prostě nějak ztratil. Sice jsme o tom nikdo nikdy neslyšeli, ani Carlisle ne, ale… jak by mohl zmizet? A kam? Ale je to tak. Je pryč, není nikde, já ho nevidím, Jasper necítí jeho emoce… je prostě ten tam. Nikdo si nevíme rady.“

Bella seděla na Edwardově černé kožené pohovce a v hlavě měla bílo. Nechápala vůbec, co se tu stalo. Ještě pořád jí to nedocházelo. Edward… zmizel. Je pryč. Možná navždycky… Ne!

„Jdeme ho hledat,“ zvedla se, nedbala na Aliciny protesty, že už všechno prohledali a nenašli ho, že to nemá cenu, a vyběhla z pokoje.

****

Alice měla pravdu. Přes veškerou snahu jak Charlieho policistů, tak upírů, přes Bellino volání, přes usilovné hledání celé Cullenovic rodiny, i přes pláč a slzy se Edward neobjevil. Nikde po něm nebylo ani stopy. Když si Bella konečně uvědomila, že ho nejspíš nenajdou, dostala se do takového stavu, že Carlisleovi nezbylo nic jiného, než ji zklidnit injekcí. Nakonec ji nadopovanou, s kapsami plnými uklidňujících léků od Carlislea, Charlie odvezl domů a strčil do postele. Ležela na polštářích, ale nespala, jen otupěle zírala do rohu s houpacím křeslem, a tekly jí slzy.

Krucinál, pomyslel si sklesle Charlie, když ji takhle viděl, ten hajzlík má štěstí, že zmizel. Zabil bych ho. Tohle je už podruhé, co mi z holky udělal trosku. Sundal Belle boty a přikryl ji opatrně dekou.

„Snaž se usnout, holčičko,“ pohladil ji po vlasech. „Budu dole, kdybys něco potřebovala, zavolej.“

Potřebuju Edwarda, chtělo se jí zaječet, ale nedokázala otevřít pusu. Co mi to ten Carlisle sakra píchnul? Všechno je mi čím dál víc jedno, pomyslela si a zavřela oči.

Když se trhnutím probudila, byla hluboká noc. A injekce už nepůsobila. Všechno to, co se ten den událo, včetně faktu, že Edward někam nenávratně zmizel, na ni dolehlo s plnou silou. Z očí jí vytryskly slzy a začala nezvladatelně vzlykat.

„Nebreč,“ ozvalo se z rohu, kde v houpacím křesle obvykle sedával Edward.

„Nemů..ůžu pře..estat,“ vzlykala Bella a marně se snažila ovládnout.

„Musíš,“ ozval se z rohu ten hlas znovu, a teď zněl trochu podrážděně. „Jsi jediná, kdo s tím může něco udělat. Vzchop se a neřvi, to nám nepomůže.“

To už Belle došlo, že s ní někdo mluví. A jeho hlas zní stejně… sakra, kdo to tu u ní je? Nahmátla pod polštářem kapesník, otřela si oči, hlučně se vysmrkala a zaostřila pohled na křeslo v rohu.

Seděl tam.

„Edwarde?“ vyjekla nevěřícně. „Kdes byl? Kam ses poděl? Jak jsi to mohl udělat? Víš, jaký jsme měli všichni strach?“ Vyskočila a rozběhla se k němu. V tmavém nočním pokoji viděla jeho siluetu, která se v měsíčním světle stříbřitě mihotala. Chtěla mu skočit do náruče a chytit ho kolem krku, ale tvrdě z výšky dosedla na prázdné křeslo a ruce jí projely prázdnotou, až objala sama sebe. Křeslo se zhouplo a opěradlem praštilo o zeď, až to zadunělo, a Belle cvakly zuby o sebe, div si neprokousla jazyk. Překvapeně zamrkala a znovu jí vytryskly slzy. To už má i vidiny? Kam se poděl? Vždyť tu přece seděl!

„Já nejsem Edward,“ ozvalo se z protějšího kouta a znovu se tam stříbrně zamihotala silueta, kterou tak dokonale poznávala.

„Co to plácáš? Jsi Edward,“ trvala na svém. „Proč jsi uhnul?“

„Odfoukla jsi mě, jak ses ke mně hnala,“ pousmál se kluk s Edwardovými rysy.

„Nedělej si ze mě legraci, Edwarde. Jak bych tě mohla odfouknout?“

„Jestli to nebude tím, že jsem duch. A nejsem Edward,“ odpověděl kluk poněkud nakvašeně.

„Duchové neexistují,“ namítla trochu nejistě.

„Stejně jako upíři, vlkodlaci a čarodějové,“ pokrčila rameny ironicky ta Edwardova dokonalá imitace.

Bella musela přiznat, že to zjevení má pravdu. O existenci upírů a vlkodlaků by taky ještě před rokem pochybovala. Ale duchové a čarodějové? Co se to tu děje? Pozorněji se zadívala na tu postavu v rohu. Teprve teď si uvědomila, že nevypadá zas tak úplně jako Edward.

„Takže ty jsi duch,“ konstatovala. „Ale jestli nejsi Edward… kdo teda jsi? A co tu chceš?“

„Jsem Cedrik Diggory,“ prohlásilo to strašidlo a ušklíblo se. „Nebo spíš býval jsem. A chci, abys mě vrátila, kam patřím.“

„Cedrik Diggory je vymyšlená románová postava,“ namítla Bella. „A já mám nejspíš halucinace z toho sajrajtu, co mi píchl Carlisle,“ usoudila. „Musím se z toho vyspat.“

Zvedla se z křesla a zamířila zpátky do postele.

„Nejspíš ze mě bude totální magor,“ mumlala si, když zalézala pod přikrývky. „Až budu zítra Alici vyprávět, že mě v noci strašil duch Cedrika Diggoryho, který vypadá přesně stejně jako Edward, určitě zavolá Carlislea, aby mí píchl další oblbovák. Edwarde, kde jsi?“ zakvílela. „Zachraň mě!“

Přikryla si hlavu polštářem, ten se jí ale najednou vytrhl z rukou a vznesl se do vzduchu.

„Nech té hysterie a koukej mě poslouchat. Jsi jediná, kdo to dokáže napravit,“ domlouval jí Cedrik. „Ten blesk dneska tvého drahého Edwarda nějak vyrazil ze zdejší reality a přenesl ho do mého světa. A mě zase strčil sem. Musíš s tím něco udělat!“

„Proč já?“ ozvala se zoufale Bella a nevěřícně sledovala polštář, který se jí vznášel nad hlavou.

„Protože já nemůžu. Já jsem duch, nevšimla sis? A Edward bude mít dost co dělat sám se sebou, jestli kouzelníci přijdou na to, že je upír. S takovými se tam nemažou. Víš přece, jak těžké to měl Lupin. A ten byl pod Brumbálovou ochranou. Musíš nám pomoct se vrátit zpátky!“

„Jenže jak to mám udělat? To mám do sebe taky nechat uhodit blesk? Nebo mám jet do Londýna a hledat Děravý kotel? Nebo snad Bradavice? Jako obyčejný člověk je přece nenajdu!“ zakvílela a už si ani nevšimla, že mu odpovídá, jako by to všechno brala vážně.

„Však ty na něco přijdeš. Máš k Edwardovi tak silné pouto, že to cítím i já v astrální rovině,“ uculil se Cedrik a mrkl na ni. „A možná by tě mohlo motivovat i to, že… zkrátka, jestli jsme si s tím tvým Edou tak podobní, že sis nás spletla, nemyslíš, že jeho si tam můžou splést se mnou? A já jsem tam chodil s Cho Changovou! Jestli si bude myslet, že jsem se vrátil…“

„Neříkej mu Eda, Céďo,“ vrátila mu to Bella. „A Cho svoje něžné city po tvém skonu věnovala Harry Potterovi, to nevíš? A jak by ses asi mohl vrátit? Voldemort tě zabil, ne? A Harry ho porazil a vzal si Ginny… ani vlastně nevím, co se stalo s Cho. Mám dojem, že nic moc dobrého, po tom, co ta její kamarádka Harryho a jeho partu zradila,“ vzpomněla si na svou četbu před pár lety.

Cedrik chvíli vypadal zmateně. „No počkej… Jak můžeš vědět, jak to všecko dopadne? Jsi snad věštkyně? Mě to sem přeneslo zrovna ve chvíli, kdy je Voldemort na vzestupu. A Harry zrovna založil Brumbálovu armádu… Všechno ještě může skončit jinak, teď, když je tam nová postava. A ano, Voldemort mě zabil, ale jeho kletbu už kdysi Harry přežil. Třeba si budou myslet, že jsem měl taky štěstí, co já vím? A i kdyby ne… nemůžeš tam přece Edwarda nechat! A mně tady taky ne! Prosím… já chci strašit doma a ne tady!“

„No dobře,“ souhlasila nakonec Bella. „Sice nevím jak, ale pokusím se. A teď mi vrať polštář.“

Když se jí snesl na postel a ona se do něj spokojeně zavrtala, víčka se jí zavřela skoro sama. Najednou jako by z ní tím slibem spadla veškerá tíha, strach a stesk. Než usnula, napadla ji jen jedna jediná věc.

To byl ale zvláštní sen.


	3. Jaká je to trýzeň, když má upír žízeň!

_Bradavice_

„Jako opička v Zoo,“ brblal Edward na posteli a tiskl si kolena k hrudi. „Tohle je pěkně hloupý vtip, Emmette. Jen počkej, až se mi dostaneš do drápů…“

Všude kolem byla tma tmoucí, protože tenhle svět spal. Edward ne. Byl upír – ať si ten vousatý dědula říká, co chce – a ti nespí.

Co ho frustrovalo ještě víc, bylo to ticho. Jak dlouho neslyšel takové ticho? Možná proto se odtud odmítal pohnout a kolébal se do rytmu vlastního napruzeného vrčení. „Těš se, upíre,“ mumlal dál.

Zvažoval svoje možnosti a pokoušel si vybavit do detailů, co se stalo, jenže… To bylo právě ono. Nevěděl, jak se sem dostal. Viděl jen střechu jejich vily – mokrou střechu – a satelit. No, a pak to ohromné světlo a halu tady.

A v té dlouhé ošetřovně byl naprosto sám. Ještě to tak, napadlo ho. Ještě dalšího pomatence.

Ta okna byla ohromná. Snad, až vyjde slunce, tak by se jim mohl ukázat. Ale co oni na to? Vypadalo to tu jako v pohádkovém lese. Samý špičatý klobouk, hábit a ty protivné klacky, které měli za opaskem. A pak mu svitlo: „No jasně! Tohle je blázinec!“ zařval, až to probralo k vědomí tu Pomfritovou odvedle. Vpadla do pokoje snad větší rychlostí, než on do pokoje Belly.

Ach, Bella… Copak asi dělá? Jsou tu nějaká časová pásma? Kolik hodin je doma? Co to mele?!

„Pane Diggory, co tady řvete jako na lesy?“ zajímala se a malými uspěchanými krůčky se k němu rozeběhla.

„Nejsem blázen!“ obořil se na ni a vstal z postele pěkně pomalu.

„Samozřejmě, že nejste…“ tišila ho čarodějka, ale svá slova vyvrátila krokem vzad.

„Bojíte se mě?“

„Ne!“

„Měla byste. Jsem nebezpečný.“

„Jste cvok!“ okřikla ho.

„Ha! Vidíte? Myslíte si, že jsem blázen…“ jásal a skoro zavrtěl radostně boky. Zarazil se na poslední chvíli. „Nejsem blázen,“ vzdychl. „Nejsem ani Cedrik Diggory.“

„Jdu zavolat profesora Brumbála,“ zamumlala madam Pomfreyová a svými drobnými krůčky prchla.

„To jsou jména…“ zaúpěl. Otočil se na patě a coural zpět do postele. Proč v ní vůbec leží, když nemusí? Neměl by se pokoušet odtud zmizet?

Změnil směr a vylezl na ohromné okno.

„Fuj, to je vejška,“ zahalekal a zakryl si oči. Když nabral dost víry, že to s ním nesekne, podíval se skrz prsty znovu. „To nedám… Spadnu a bude ze mě 3D puzzle…“

Rezignovaně slezl. Svezl se po zdi na zem a několikrát praštil temenem do zdi za zády.

„Pane Diggory! Co tam proboha děláte? Ničíte nám tady omítku!“ hartusila Pomfritová – nebo jak se to jmenuje. Za ní šel zase ten děda s dlouhým bílým vousem a fialovým županem, nebo čím.

„Cedriku… Madam Pomfreyová říkala, že se mnou chcete mluvit,“ začal děda a podíval se na něj jako učitel při zkoušení. Edward se automaticky vtiskl víc do zdi. Poznal by někdo rozdíl mezi kamenem a upírem?

„Nechci.“

„Ne?“ Děda – Brblal – vypadal zaskočeně. „Tak to nevadí,“ dodal urychleně. „Můžeme si spolu popovídat jen tak.“ Edward zaúpěl. Z Brblala měl docela vítr. Ten děda vypadal, že ví, přitom bylo jasné, že neví. Nebo ví? Ne, neví!

„Jsem unavený,“ vyhrkl Edward přiškrceně, ale když slyšel, co jeho pusa řekla, neubránil se vytřeštěnému výrazu. Fakt řekl takovou blbost?!

„Tak to naprosto chápu. Být upírem je vyčerpávající, že?“ Edward se zamračil. Vážně to vypadalo, že se mu Brblal posmívá? Kdyby na sobě neměl tu fialovou a predátor v Edwardovi nejančil, že je to varovná barva, označující jedovaté jedince, kousnul by ho. Jo, a taky kdyby nebyl zapřísáhlý vegetarián.

„Potřebuju ven,“ prosil Edward. Možná, že kdyby ho chytil pod krkem – který tam někde v tom provazu vousů musí být – dostal by se ven. Rukojmí! „Musím… Mám… Potřebuju ven,“ zakončil to stejně Edward. Chtěl říct, že musí na lov, že má hlad, ale Brblal by brblal.

„Cedriku…“ začal profesor.

„Edward,“ opravil ho vrčivě Edward.

„Cedriku,“ ignoroval ho Brumbál, „měl by sis lehnout a prospat se. I já jsem unavený z ponocování a madam Pomfreyová zajisté také. Ráno si můžeme dát hrnek bezinkového čaje a pár sladkých cukrových košíčků.“ Edwardovi se obrátil žaludek desetkrát naruby a zpět. Bezinky? Cukr? Asi bude první upír, který zvrací, napadlo ho a semknul rty pevněji k sobě – co kdyby?

Děda vstal a upravil si župan. „Dobrou noc, Cedriku.“

„Edward…“ hartusil pacient. „Jsem Edward Cullen,“ dodal. „Ne Cedrik Diggory. Cullen!“ vztekal se. Jeho letité sebeovládání vzalo zasvé během jedné jediné noci v tomhle blázinci.

Když utichly kroky na chodbě, risknul znovu pohled z okna. Kolem okenic se prohnalo cosi velkého a bílého. „Super, ještě tu mají holuby…“ sykl a opřel si hlavu o skleněnou tabulku.

„Profesor Brumbál snad jasně řekl, že máš spát!“ zavřeštěl ženský hlas. Edward málem proskočil oknem, jak se lekl. Pitomý štít! Nic neslyší! Bude mít tiky!

„Kdo to je?“ hekl, když se rozhlédl po ošetřovně, a ta byla naprosto prázdná.

„Drzoune! To jsem já!“ Edward zavřel oči a doufal, že se mýlí. Přeci na něj nemluví další obraz! To jsou teda vtipy! „Najednou děláš, že spíš?! Na to by sis měl ale asi lehnout do postele, ne?“ vztekal se mužík na zeleném pozadí.

„Věnujte se svému pózování,“ sykl Edward.

„Mám dnes noční hlídku nad studenty, drahý pane Diggory. A vy mi to neulehčujete, takže buďte tak laskav a lehněte si.“

„Jak se tě můžu zbavit?“ zajímal se Edward a pomalu kráčel k obrazu.

„Nijak! Na mě kouzla neplatí!“

„A co štětec? Nebo ředidlo?“ frkl Edward. Mužík se začal tiše smát.

„Pane Diggory, jsem kouzelný obraz. Na mě ředidlo neplatí!“ vysmíval se mu.

„A co tohle?“ navrhl Edward a sundal obraz ze zdi, aby jej v zápětí strčil pod matraci volné postele. Chvíli se ještě ozýval přidušený vzteklý zvuk, ale utichlo to. „To jsi nečekal, co, trpaslíku!“ vrčel pobaveně Edward a začal znuděně obcházet kolem zdí. Několikrát tikl pohledem ke dveřím. To by zvládl, ne? Je upír, je rychlý… Přesto – velice pomalu a lehce – přehupkal ošetřovnu a vzal jemně za kliku. Díval se do tmavé chodby, když se dveře otevřely. Měl takovou radost, že už nemyslel. Radostně se rozeběhl a PRÁSK!

„Co to…“ zajímal se a mnul si čelo. Mezitím se ozvalo to slepičí hopkání a na chodbě se objevila Pomfrit – rozhodně k ní momentálně necítil žádnou úctu.

„Mohla jsem si to myslet. Brumbál měl pravdu, když říkal, že je nebezpečné nechávat vás tam samotného a nechráněného.“

„Co to k čertu bylo?!“ štěkl Edward.

„Štítové neproniknutelné kouzlo,“ vysvětlila hrdě čarodějka.

„Nemohlo být zabalené v peří? Je to, jako kdybych dostal traverzou!“

„Dveře vás nevarovaly? Měli vám to říct.“

„Dveře? Mluvit? Na mě?“ opakoval opatrně Edward a potlačil nutkání kreslit si na čelo kolečka.

Čarodějka zvedla hůlku a ukázala na dveře, pak poklidně vstoupila a prošla kolem Edwarda. Neubránil se a zašátral rukou v prostoru mezi futry. Ta neviditelná zeď tam zase byla.

„Kde je profesor Rozchodník?“ vyjekla, až Edward znovu nadskočil a s rukou na srdci – herec, jak má být – si opřel čelo o stěnu vedle dveří. „No tak?“ pobídla ho.

„Kdo a kde?“ hlesl.

„Profesor Laurus Rozchodník. Kde je jeho obraz?“

„Jo tenhle!“ zvolal chápavě Edward. „Tak to netuším,“ lhal, jako když tiskne. Ten trpaslík mu byl povědomý a to jméno taky. Někde ho už viděl viset. No jo! V hale! Bože, kolik kopií asi ten děda má?

„Někdo jej sundal,“ řekla madam.

„Fakt? Asi ten s vousy…“

„Profesor Brumbál byl Rozchodníkův dobrý přítel a kolega. Proč by to dělal?“

„To se mě ptejte,“ odfrkl Edward. „Heleďte, paní… Já fakt potřebuju ven.“

„V žádném případě, mladý muži. Lehněte si a spěte, nebo vás osobně uspím!“ Edward se kousl do rtu a zvažoval, jestli ji má dráždit, když má ten klacek, co svítí. Nakonec to vzdal a přešel k posteli.

„Neusnu. Nejsem unavený,“ brblal.

„Dobrá, dobrá…“ zamumlala čarodějka a než se Edward stihl rozkoukat, proč mává tou hůlkou, polila ho únava nahromaděná za těch sto let. Zvrátil oči v sloup a padl na polštář. Ležel, nespal, ale vypadal tak. Viděl různé barevné obrázky a zvažoval, jestli mu nepíchla nějakou drogu. LSD – určitě. A rozhodně to na něj plivla tím klackem.

Nemohl se hýbat, jak byl unavený a znehybněný. Nemohl mluvit a ani odporovat, když madam konečně našla toho Rozchodníka, který ho ihned nesmlouvavě naprášil. Mizera jeden kreslenej! Polil ho čirý děs. Jak se z tohohle kómatu dostane? To ho ráno zase odmávne a on bude moct chodit? Nebo to je časově limitované? Co když ho už nenahodí a on takhle zůstane? Ty obrázky byly šílené. Modrý slon, zelená myš, jednorožec, kentaur… voda. Sakra, jak je možné, že potřebuje čůrat?

„Uvidíme se ráno, pane Diggory,“ rozloučila se ošetřovatelka a odešla. Měl by počítat ovečky? Bože, jakou on má žízeň! Vysál by snad i ten obraz, kdyby to šlo. A že by si to Rozchodník rozhodně zasloužil, mizera.


	4. Na Bellu dnes čeká dar v lexiconu plném čar

_Forks_

Bella taky neměla zrovna klidnou noc. Až do rána ji pronásledovaly divoké sny. Honil ji Voldemort, a když ji dohonil, chechtal se jí do obličeje a hůlkou kreslil do vzduchu ohnivá srdíčka. Pak viděla Edwarda, jak k ní s úsměvem kráčí, a chtěla mu radostně skočit kolem krku, ale nevšímavě ji minul, a když se otočila, za jejími zády objímal Cho Changovou s takovou láskou v očích, jakou v nich byla zvyklá vídat jen ona. Pak zmizeli, objevil se Brumbál, mrkal na ni přes brejličky a drmolil: „Čáry máry fuk, kdo je to ten kluk? Když nemáme Cedrika, marně Cullen utíká! Ať si kdo chce, co chce říká, teď tu máme náhradníka, nikomu ho nedáme, my si ho tu necháme! A kdyby chtěl z kola ven, praštíme ho koštětem!“

Když chtěla něco namítat, namířil na ni Brumbál hůlkou a prohlásil: „Nedostaneš ho! Je náš! Leda bys uměla kouzlit… umíš kouzlit?“

Když zavrtěla hlavou, výsměšně se zachechtal, mávl hůlkou a zmizel. Pak se odněkud vynořil profesor Snape a syčel: „Mrzimoru strhávám stopadesát bodů. Diggory zapomněl kouzla a pije mi krev!“ a zase zmizel v obláčku zeleného kouře…

Když se ráno s trhnutím probudila, byla jako přeražená. Podívala se v koupelně do zrcadla, zašklebila se na svoje temné kruhy pod očima a zavrtěla hlavou. Takovéhle noční můry ještě nezažila. Bylo to skoro jako groteska. Představila si, jak by – kdyby tu byl – o nich vyprávěla Edwardovi a jak by se tomu společně smáli, a do očí jí vhrkly slzy. Kam se jen poděl? Ale jednu výhodu to mělo. Alespoň si ve snu nemusela procházet znovu Edwardův odchod jako tehdy na podzim… tentokrát se s ní nerozloučil tvrzením, že ji nechce, že pro něj není dost dobrá. Tentokrát se nerozloučil vůbec! A po návalu smutku najednou dostala vztek. Co si vůbec myslí? Jak se opovážil ji tu zase nechat samotnou? A co mají znamenat ty bláznivé sny? Harryho Pottera už nečetla, ani nepamatuje… a v kině na něm taky nebyla kdovíjak dlouho.

Vrátila se do ložnice a zamířila ke skříni, aby se oblékla. Je sobota, do školy nemusí, ale pojede znovu ke Cullenovým a znovu budou hledat. Není přece možné, aby se Edward jen tak ztratil. Někde po něm musela zůstat nějaká stopa, prostě musela!

Natáhla si džíny a tričko, zabouchla skříň a zamířila k houpacímu křeslu pro svetr, který měla přehozený přes opěradlo. Křeslo bylo nějak moc blízko u zdi a tak se protáhla za něj, aby ho odstrčila dál, a vtom jí pod nohama zaskřípala opadaná omítka.  Bella zaostřila pohled na podlahu. Kde se to tu vzalo? Pohled jí vyjel výš… za houpacím křeslem byla čerstvě odřená zeď! To tu včera nebylo!

A pak si vzpomněla. V tom snu skočila do houpacího křesla Edwardovi na klín, on tam nebyl a křeslo vrazilo do zdi, až jí cvakly zuby. Při té vzpomínce ji zabolela čelist, ale když jí došlo, co ten rýpanec na zdi znamená, skoro vyjekla.

To nebyl sen!

Popadla mobil, namačkala Alicino číslo, a když to Al zvedla, ani nepozdravila a vychrlila: „Alice, budešsimysletžejsemblázenalenepokládejtoaposlouchjcosemistalo!“

„Bello, je ti dobře? Vypadá to, že se Carlisle přehmátl a místo oblbováků ti dal povzbuzovadla! Zpomal! Mluvíš tak rychle, že jsem ti nerozuměla ani já, a to jsem upír!“

„Byl tu v noci Cedrik Diggory, nebo teda jeho duch, a myslela jsem, že je to Edward, ale nebyl, oni jsou si hrozně podobní, a říkal, že je ten blesk nějak prohodil a Edward je teď nejspíš v Bradavicích a nevím, co budeme dělat, prý je můžu vrátit jenom já…“ zpomalila trochu Bella.

V telefonu panovalo docela dlouhé ticho.

„Ehm… Alice? Jsi tam?“ nejistě se zeptala Bella.

„Jsem,“ ozvalo se po malé chvilce zaváhání. „Bello, jsi si jistá, že nemáš halucinace? Myslím, že by se na tebe měl podívat Carlisle,“ pořád váhavě a opatrně navrhovala Alice.

„Carlisle ať si trhne,“ odsekla Bella. „Říkám ti, že se mi to nezdálo. Skočila jsem v noci tomu duchovi do křesla na klín a vrazila do zdi. A ta zeď je vážně odřená!“

„Duchové nejsou,“ namítla Alice.

„Jo? No to jsem si před nedávnem o upírech myslela taky. Alice, prosím tě, věř mi. A uvažuj. Edwarda jsme nikde nenašli, je to tak? Není po něm ani stopy! Tak kde jinde by teda byl? Ten blesk ho asi vážně přenesl do nějaké jiné reality, ale že to teda bude svět Harryho Pottera, to by mě v životě nenapadlo!“

„Možná máš pravdu,“ připustila Alice, „to by vysvětlovalo i ten fakt, že ho nevidím. Osudy osob z jiných dimenzí nějak nemám na přijímači. Jen mi prosím tě vysvětli…“

„Co?“ zeptala se nedočkavě Bella.

„Kdo je Harry Potter, co jiného než kožní choroba jsou Bradavice a jak by si u všech všudy mohl někdo splést Edwarda s nějakým Cedrikem Diggorym?“

Belle se zarazila a nevěřícně se zahleděla na mobil. Myslela to Alice vážně? Copak nikdy v životě neslyšela o Harry Potterovi?“

„Alice? Ty nečteš bestsellery?“

„Ne,“ přiznala Alice. „nikdo z nás. Jsme spíš časopisová rodina. Teda Carlisle čte ty svoje lékařské bichle a Rose s Esme Harlekýnky. Jediný pořádný čtenář je u nás je Edward a ten je spíš na klasiku. Tak vysvětlíš mi to?“

„To by trvalo trochu dlouho. A já jsem svoje hápéčka nechala u mámy. Víš co? Zajedeme do Port Angeles do antikvariátu. Nakoupíme nějakou povinnou četbu,“ rozhodla Bella. „Za deset minut tě tu čekám. Vyzvedni mě před domem, ano?“

Nečekala na odpověď, popadla bundu a seběhla dolů. Charlie byl pryč a to se jí hodilo. Zakousla se do housky, na papírek na lednici naškrábala vzkaz, že jede s Alicí a že se vrátí odpoledne (na nějaké domácí vězení se teď už opravdu může vykašlat, stejně ho Charlie chtěl jen proto, aby se nemohla vídat s Edwardem), obula si boty a za chvíli už nastupovala k Alici do kanárkově žlutého Porsche. Při pohledu na to auto se v ní všechno sevřelo a v duchu si skoro přála, aby byla zase v Itálii. Jistě, Edwardovi šlo o krk, ale alespoň ho měla na dosah. Nebyl někde ve vymyšlených Bradavicích a nezkoušel čelit světu kouzel. Na chvíli zauvažovala, co je horší, jestli Volturiovi nebo Voldemort, ale pak to hodila za hlavu. Je to fuk, obojí začíná na V a obojí jsou pěkné zrůdy. To bude řešit, až – a jestli – vymyslí, jak se dostat za Edwardem.

Dosedla na sedadlo vedle Alice, připnula si pás a prohlásila: „Jedem!“

V antikvariátu byla na rozdíl od své kamarádky ve svém živlu. Alice se rozhlížela, ošívala a odtahovala se od umolousaných knížek v policích, jako by byla na smetišti. Nešťastně se zadívala na Bellu a zafňukala: „To jsme nemohli jít do normálního knihkupectví a koupit ty knížky nové? Kdo ví, kdo tyhle měl v ruce a co s nimi dělal!“

„Hele, Harry vyšel už před deseti lety, kdo ví, jestli by to měli. A tady to najdeme určitě. Hledej J.K.Rowlingovou a neofrňuj se!“ usadila ji Bella a zaplula hlouběji mezi police.

Jako vždycky, když byla mezi knížkami, zažívala skoro orgasmus. Přejížděla prsty po hřbetech, občas nějakou vytáhla a prolistovala, a za chvíli už ani nevěděla, že sem původně přišla hledat Harryho Pottera, že někde za zády má poněkud otrávenou upírku, že se jí ztratila její životní láska a že netuší, jestli ji zase najde. Nabrala do nosu vůni starých knih, papíru a tiskařských barev a v duchu si jako už tolikrát přála, aby ty knížky byly všechny její. No, možná ne úplně všechny… ale většina.

Jak tak projížděla řady barevných hřbetů, zjistila, že se ocitla v zapadlém koutě, kam se zatím nikdy při předchozích návštěvách nedostala. Knížky tady byly mnohem starší, kdovíjak dlouho už tu ležely. Náhle ji zaujal jeden hřbet, který se výrazně lišil od těch ostatních. Byl evidentně kožený, trochu otrhaný, knížka byla tlustá  a jako by na ni přímo z té řady mrkala. Na hřbetě byl nápis nějakým podivným zdobeným písmem, původně asi zlacený, ale teď už časem setřený a skoro nečitelný.

Vytáhla ji ven a podívala se víc zblízka.

LEXICON MAGIE A KOUZEL, stálo tam. No páni! pomyslela si a už ho nesla k pokladně.

„Jsi tu někde, Alice?“ zavolala mezi regály a černovlasá postavička se vynořila ze stínu, následována prodavačem s uchváceným výrazem ve tváři a náručí plnou knížek.

„Paní Rowlingová tu prý nepracuje,“ zacvrlikala na Bellu a na prodavače laškovně mrkla. „Ale tenhle džentlmen mi pomohl najít toho Harryho Lotra nebo cos to chtěla.“ Prodavač horlivě přikývl a blaženě se usmál, zjevně zcela pod vlivem Aliciných půvabů.

„Jo, vezmem si je,“ kývla Bella. „A tuhle starou knížku taky,“ přihodila na hromadu Lexicon a nevšímala si, jak se Alice na ten odrbaný zázrak zamračila. Prodavač jim to všechno zabalil, zaplatily , nechaly si to odnést do auta a vyrazily domů.

„Na co jsi kupovala tu veteš?“ nakrčila Alice nos, když chvíli jely beze slova a Bella se neměla k vysvětlování.

„Nevím,“ pokrčila Bella rameny. „Měla jsem dojem, že ta knížka mě přímo prosí, abych si ji koupila. Mělas někdy takový pocit, že něco prostě udělat musíš, ať chceš nebo nechceš?“

Alice zavrtěla hlavou. „Já vždycky dělám jen to, co chci,“ odfrkla si.

Jestli to není nějaký typický upírský povahový rys, pomyslela si Bella. Edward si vlastně taky dělal vždycky všechno tak, jak chtěl on, a její názor nebral vážně. Jako s tou přeměnou, a vlastně i s tím… ehm… se sexem. Nebo to, že pro ni není dost dobrý, a že by jí bylo líp s někým jiným… kruci, už zase dostávala zlost. Jen počkej, až si tě vylovím z tohohle průšvihu, budeš poslouchat ty mě! zatvrdila se.

„Je to Lexicon magie a kouzel, Alice. Kdoví, k čemu by mohl být dobrý? Třeba by se tam dal najít způsob, jak se dostat za Edwardem. Musíme vyzkoušet úplně všecko, a jestli mám kvůli tomu nakreslit pentagram a zaříkávat podříznutou slepici nad černou svíčkou, udělám to.“

„To se dělá?“ vykulila oči Alice.

„Nevím! Ale přečtu si ten lexicon a zjistím to, to si piš! A vy si doma všichni koukejte přečíst toho Harryho. A až dojdete k postavě Cedrika Diggoryho, vezměte na vědomí, že vypadá, jako by Edwardovi vypadl z oka… jen chodí líp učesaný.“

Doma si honem udělala něco k jídlu, popadla lexicon a zamířila do svého pokoje. Charlie už zase nebyl doma, ale zřejmě se tu zastavil, protože její lísteček z lednice zmizel a visel tam jiný: Až se večer vrátím, promluvíme si. Domácí vězení pořád platí!

Zvedla oči v sloup, zakousla se do jablka, hodila lexicon na postel, sundala si svetr a hodila ho na křeslo v rohu. Když se otočila a chtěla se natáhnout k lexiconu na postel, zjistila, že mu ze hřbetu něco čouhá. Nějaký klacík nebo co… zatřásla knihou a nestačila zírat. Na podlahu ze hřbetu kouzelnické příručky vypadla dřevěná hůlka s vyřezávanou rukojetí a zakutálela se pod postel. Co to jenom… Bella se shýbla, aby se na ni podívala blíž, ale jakmile ji vzala do ruky, strnula. Celým tělem jí projela vlna hřejivé energie, vlasy se jí rozevlály jako ve vánku, okno se samo otevřelo a do pokoje najednou zasvitlo sluníčko a zavoněly růže. Bella se lekla, pustila hůlku a honem si otřela ruku vzadu o kalhoty.

Co to sakra bylo? Je přece duben, odkud by sem voněly růže? A od rána je pod mrakem, sice neprší, ale skrz tu olověnou oblohu se sem sluníčko neprodere ani náhodou. Svítí tu tak třikrát za uherský rok a rozhodně ne takhle jasně. Vždyť už je od rána zataženo! Jak je to možné?

Ve snaze nalézt nějaké odpovědi se svalila na postel, popadla lexicon a začala v něm listovat. Po hodině se  do toho tak zabrala, že si ani nevšimla, že se jí na okenním parapetu usadila nějaká návštěva.

Teprve, když se od okna ozvalo „Baf!“ a málem proskočila stropem, zjistila, kdo se jí to tam objevil.

„Jacobe! ty máš ale fóry! Málem jsem dostala infarkt. Už jsem myslela, že je to zase ten duch…“

„Jaký duch?“ zaujalo to Jakea.

„Ale jeden takový…“ nechtělo se Belle do vysvětlování. „Ale co ty tu vlastně děláš? Myslela jsem, že mi tu cestu do Volterry nehodláš odpustit?“

„No,“ zrozpačitěl Jake a zrudnul jako malina. „Nějak se mi doneslo, že jsi zase single, a tak…“

„Já nejsem single!“ vylítla Bella jako čert z elektriky, ale pak se na něj zadívala a nakrčila podezřívavě čelo. „A jak jsi na to vůbec přišel?“

Chvíli koukala, jak se Jake kroutí, a pak jí to došlo. „Charlie! Zas to vykecal Billymu, co?“

„Jo,“ přiznal nakonec Jake. „Prý Edward někam zmizel. Co se stalo? Zas ti utekl?“

„Neutekl. Nějaký pitomý blesk ho přenesl do Bradavic a sem místo něj šoupnul Cedrika Diggoryho, jenže ten je duch,“ odpověděla zcela vážně Bella.

Jacob chvíli zíral a pak se mu po tváři rozlil široký úsměv. „Jsem si myslel, že tu zas budeš celá zhroucená, a ty máš náladu na srandičky. Tak kde jsi, Cullene? Ve skříni? Nebo pod postelí? Vystřelili jste si z Charlieho, co? Nebo jste to vymysleli, aby ti zrušil zaracha?“

„Ty jsi ale vůl, Jakeu,“ znechuceně odfrkla Bella. „Nic jsem si nevymyslela a Edward je opravdu tam, kde je. A protože o světě Harryho Pottera nemá ani páru a navíc si ho tam asi spletli s Cedrikem, bude mít nejspíš dost veliké potíže. Musím přijít na to, jak se tam dostat a pomoct mu se vrátit. Cedrikův duch mi tvrdil, že to dokážu jedině já. Hele, co jsem dneska našla v antikvariátu,“ přistrčila mu lexicon s tou divnou hůlkou.

„Co to je? Suvenýry z premiéry Ohnivého poháru?“ zašklebil se Jake.

„Ne. Ta hůlka vypadla ze hřbetu té knížky. A když jsem ji vzala do ruky… koukej,“ popadla ji a zase to bylo tady. Divný nával energie, mravenčení v prstech, rozevláté vlasy. Jake nestačil valit oči.

„Ty bláho,“ vydechl, „řekni nějaké zaklínadlo. Zkus něco z toho filmu.“

Bella se zamyslela a pak jí něco vytanulo v mysli. Jak to bylo? Ten hezký pohyb zápěstím – švihnout a mávnout! Švihla a mávla a pronesla: „Wingardium leviosa!“ načež se houpací křeslo za Jakem vzneslo do vzduchu.

„No nekecej,“ zbledl Jake jako tvaroh, zatímco Bella zářila a usmívala se. Teď už věřila, že to dokáže.

„Počkej, tady v té knížce jsem našla něco…“ listovala horečně lexiconem. „Jo, už to mám.“ Složitě zašermovala hůlkou, div si nevypíchla oko, a spustila: „Porta aperiam!“

Dveře do pokoje se rozlétly dokořán. Oba chvíli čekali, jestli někdo nejde, a když nešel, Jake se rozřehtal, až se skoro svalil na zem. „To se ti povedlo, ty čarodějko. Umíš otevřít dveře, nádhera. To je fakt užitečné kouzlo,“ slzel.

„To není celé,“ dumala Bella. Chvíli brejlila znovu do lexiconu, pak zase zašmodrchala tou hůlkou a zkusila to znovu: „Porta inter mundi aperiam!“

A najednou se uprostřed pokoje vytvořil vzdušný vír, ze středu se začal roztahovat do stran a vytvořil jako by kulaté okno s mlhavým sklem. Jen místo rámu se vzdouvaly obláčky a malé vzdušné víry. Celé to pulsovalo a jemně zářilo.

„Hvězdná brána,“ vydechl Jake a pak zaostřil na Bellu, která s lexiconem v podpaží už už mířila k tomu portálu, nebo co to bylo.

„Tak to prr! Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?“ snažil se ji zastavit, ale Bella se nedala.

„Pusť, jdu za Edwardem. Vidíš, že to dokážu. Dostanu se tam, půjde to i zpátky. Někdo mu odtamtud pomoct musí!“ a vkročila do mlhy. Vzdušný vír, který tvořil rám portálu, se zase začal zužovat do středu, ale než se stačil smrsknout moc, Jake duchapřítomně – a bez rozmyslu – skočil za Bellou.


	5. Nechte si ty svoje triky, nenávidím kouzelníky!

_Bradavice_

„Jak jste se vyspal, pane Diggory?“ ozvala se ta madam a mávla hůlkou. Pomalu roztáhl ruce a nohy, jen aby zjistil, jestli to fakt pominulo, a vstal.

„Já nespal,“ mumlal.

„Ale nepovídejte… Vaše chrupkání bylo slyšet až v mé ložnici,“ šprýmovala.

„To bylo vrčení vzteky…“ sykl.

„Jak chcete, pane Diggory. Jak chcete. Jo, abych nezapomněla… Profesor Brumbál by vás rád viděl ve své pracovně, pokud se už cítíte schopný…“

„Jsem schopný všeho,“ vydechl Edward dvojsmyslně. „Všeho, abych se odtud dostal!“ dodal varovně. Jenže ta malá madam jen souhlasně kývla. Nejspíš si to přebrala po svém.

„Pošlu sem vaše přátele, kteří vás doprovodí.“

„Moje – kohože?“

„Pana Pottera a slečnu Grangerovou…“ připomněla mu.

„Koho?“ Edward nechápavě nakrčil nos. Bez těch obrázků v hlavě si připadal absolutně ztracený.

Malá madam jen zavrtěla hlavou a odcupitala bez jediného slova pryč. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než počkat, s čím se vytasí.

„To je nechutné! Zapírat vlastní přátele!“ Edward šlehl pohledem k Rozchodníkovi, který opět visel na zdi.

„Mlč, nebo tě shodím,“ sykl a Rozchodník – pane bože, on odešel!

Edward přeběhl ošetřovnu během mrknutí oka a zíral zblízka na obraz. Kam šel? Jak tam šel? Kde je?!

„Huu,“ zašeptal opatrně na plátno a marně se pokoušel prohlédnout skrz. „Trpaslíku?“ Nic. „To je hukot!“ zakřenil se a vzápětí zarazil. Co to z něj vypadlo? Mluví jak nějaký puberťák ze Seattlu!

„Cedriku, děje se něco? Na co tam koukáš?“ vyhrkl dívčí hlas zpoza jeho zad. Odskočil od obrazu a schoval ruce za sebe, jako kdyby právě něco provedl.

„Jen koukám, kam šel… Kam šel?“ zeptal se nevinně. Proti němu stála ta holka ze včerejška. Zkoumavě si ho prohlížela a mhouřila na něj oči. Napodobil ji a nejspíš jí došlo, co dělá, protože se její tvář vyjasnila a omluvně se usmála.

„Jak ti je?“ změnila téma a posadila se na jeho postel.

„Skvěle. Už můžu domů. Kudy?“

„Stále trváš na tom, že sem nepatříš?“ vzdychla smutně.

„Jsem si tím zcela jist, ehm… Hermíno…“ riskl to. Jeho upíří paměť tady haprovala, jako žaludek na horské dráze. Jen se pozvracet.

„Hermiona,“ opravila ho. „A tohle je Harry, vzpomínáš?“ dodala, když do místnosti vešel ten kluk s beatles brýlemi.

„Ahoj, jak ses vyspal?“ zajímal se Harry. Já nespal! ječel v duchu Edward, ale navenek jen přikývl. Snad si to ten prcek přebere po svém. „To je dobře. Madam Pomfreyová říkala, že tě máme doprovodit k Brumbálovi. Jsi připravený?“

„Připravený?“ nechápal Edward.

„No, jestli můžeme jít,“ vzdychl Harry a protočil oči.

„Jo tak! No jasně… Jdeme… Tohle se musí vysvětlit…“ vyhrkl a hnal se ke dveřím. Prudce zabrzdil, když si vzpomněl, že je tam ta neviditelná stěna. Harry s Hermionou prošli jako nic, až měl Edward vztek. Takhle promarnit útěk!

Chodba byla dlouhá, vlhká a temná. Dokonale hradní. Taky to mohli zateplit a vymalovat, napadlo ho, když si ty kameny prohlížel. Vyšli obloukem do ohromného prostoru se schodištěm a Edward zaváhal, když viděl, že je vše při starém a schodiště levituje. Harry v klidu šlápnul na první schod a pokračoval v cestě, stejně jako Hermiona, ale Edward se k chůzi neměl. Zůstal stát moc dlouho, protože schodiště hlasitě zapraskalo a odletělo.

„Ups…“ sykl pro sebe a couvnul do tmy chodby, ze které vyšli. To je trapný, hučel v duchu. Ujely mu schody, sakra…

„Cedriku!“ sténala Hermiona, když si ho všimla.

„Chytni támhlety!“ nabádal ho Harry. Edward vytřeštil oči, když viděl blížící se schodiště. Několikrát nejistě přešlápnul na místě, načež zavřel oči a prostě vykročil do prostoru. Když došlápnul, málem povyskočil radostí. „Ne tyhle! Tamty! Přelez!“ hysterčil Harry, zatímco schody s Edwardem putovaly dál.

„Jak pingpongový míček, fakt…“ vztekal se, když znovu přeskakoval na další schody.

Děkoval bohu, že stojí na pevné podlaze, jakmile se jí dotkl. Skoro líbal radostí zem.

Jenže to ještě netušil, co ho čeká. Po cestě ta Brumbálem – ano, už si ho zapamatoval – ho zdravily obrazy, sochy se klaněly, ti malí lidi v hábitech na něj pokřikovali…

„Všichni jsou rádi, že jsi opět mezi živými,“ ujistila ho Hermiona. Edward se uchichtl…

„Živými, jo? Pf…“ Hermiona a Harry se na něj zamračeně otočili. „Teda…“ pokoušel se to zachránit, „to je milé. Fakt. Díky… Super…“ drmolil.

„Zajímalo by mě, co ti Ty-víš-kdo udělal, že jsi takovýhle,“ vzdychla Hermiona.

„Říkej mu jménem. Profesor Brumbál říká, že strach ze jména…“ začal Harry.

„Já vím!“ obořila se na něj Hermiona. „Nemůžu si na to zvyknout…“

„Jak se ten váš Ty-víš-kdo teda jmenuje?“ vyhrkl Edward.

„Lord Voldemort,“ vysvětlil Harry a Hermiona sebou nepatrně trhla.

„No jo, to znám. Šlechta…“ vydechl Edward a smutně si vzpomněl na drahé Volturiovy. Kde těm je konec…

„On není šlechtic. Zvolil se jím sám. Ve skutečnosti se jmenuje Tom Raddle a je napůl mudla. Lord Voldemort je přesmyčka,“ objasnil to Harry.

„Jo přesmyčka… Mně se víc líbí ten Tom,“ hlesl Edward a vrazil do Hermiony, která se s děsem v očích najednou zastavila. „Co?“ nechápal Edward.

„Není na tom nic k líbení, chápeš? Je to největší černokněžník. Je hrozně nebezpečný!“

„Tak jdeme na něj, kde bydlí?“ zajímal se Edward. Harry se rozesmál, ale Hermiona bledla.

„Cedriku… Ty ses musel hodně praštit…“ vzdychla.

„Edward,“ zavrčel napruženě Edward a pokračoval za ní mlčky k velkému oblouku se sochou.

„Heslo,“ vyhrkla socha a Edward vytřeštil oči.

„Dal ti Brumbál dnešní heslo?“ zajímal se Harry.

„Myslela jsem, že ho máš ty,“ bránila se Hermiona.

„To je jako PIN kód?“ kuňknul Edward.

„Skoro, ale mění se to denně. Zase ho nevíme, sakra…“ vztekala se.

„Počkej tady, Cedriku…“ vybídl ho Harry.

„Jsem Edward!“ zavrčel hlasitě.

„Správně. Pojďte dál,“ vyzvala je socha.

„No vida. Pak, že to nejde…“ smál se Harry. Socha odhalila točité schodiště, které…

„To je jak eskalátor!“ divil se Edward. „Hele, neodletí zase?“

„Ne, tohle se jen posouvá nahoru, neboj…“ tišil ho Harry.

Nejsem blázen, nejsem blázen, nejsem blázen… Fajn, jsem blázen! opravil se Edward, když uviděl opět Brumbála s hořícím ptákem za zády.

„Ehm… asi vám hoří pták, pane…“ vydechl a pozoroval stoupající kouř. Najednou se z ptáka zakouřilo, vzplál a zmizel. „Au…“ zaúpěl Edward, když si uvědomil, že i on by takhle rychle mohl zmizet.

„To je v pohodě, Cedriku… Vždyť to je fénix, vzpomínáš?“ špitl k němu Harry dřív, než Brumbál promluvil.

„Stejně – chudák pták,“ bránil ho Edward.

„Znovu se narodí,“ ujišťoval ho Harry.

„Á pan Diggory, Potter a slečna Grangerová… Málem jsem si vás ani nevšiml…“ Kecá, sykl v duchu Edward. „Jsem rád, že jste to stihli. Právě včas. Není to impozantní, jak se znovuzrodí?“

Edward si málem poklepal na čelo, ale pak si všimnul malého ptáčete v popelu pod bidýlkem. Nejsem blázen, nejsem blázen, nejsem blázen…

„Nejspíš bychom měli vyrazit, aby na nás můj přítel nečekal moc dlouho,“ dodal Brumbál.

„I my jdeme?“ zajímal se Harry.

 „I vy, pane Pottere. Slečna Grangerová může také.“ Hermiona vypadala potěšeně. Edward se nemohl dočkat. Jdou pryč! Jupí! Humor ho přešel, když přešli k ohromnému krbu.

„Jděte první, slečno Grangerová,“ vybídl ji Brumbál. Hermiona nabrala z květináče jakýsi zelený popel, mrskla to do krbu, vlezla tam a –

„Na to zapomeňte! Jsem hořlavý! Neblázněte!“ vřeštěl vyděšeně Edward, když Hermionu pohltily zelené plameny. Vrhl se k nejbližšímu oknu a v tu chvíli mu bylo jedno, jestli umí nebo neumí létat. K jeho smůle měl Brumbál hůlku a Edward se svalil k zemi, jako kdyby mu za krk skočil Emmett.

„Nepálí to, nebojte se, pane Diggory. Jen si osvěžte paměť,“ vybídl ho Brumbál.

„Ani omylem, ne!“ mrmlal Edward ještě ve chvíli, kdy ho posadili do krbu.

„Musíte to vyslovit nahlas a zřetelně, rozumíte?“

„Ne! Ježíši Kriste, tohle je vražda! Jestli mě okamžitě nepustíte z toho krbu, vylítnu a překoušu vám ty vaše klacky! Pak si budete moct mávat leda tak fábory ze dne Nezávislosti, rozumíte! Pusťte mě ven z toho krbu!“ jančil Edward, ale přestože se pokoušel pohnout, nedařilo se mu.

„Cedriku, uklidni se, ten oheň je jen kulisa. Nepálí to, slyšíš?“ překřikovala ho Hermiona.

„Jasně! To říkali Husovi určitě taky! Já chci ven!“ nedal se Edward.

„Nejspíš budeme muset použít košťata,“ vzdychl Brumbál. Edward na malý moment zamrzl. Jo, jasně, takže teď už plánují, jak za ním budou ten popel zametat, super!

„Anebo se prostě projdeme,“ navrhl lehce Harry a povzbudivě se na Edwarda usmál.

„Jakože pěšky?!“ zděsila se Hermiona s Brumbálem. Brumbál se kolem sebe nejistě rozhlédl, potom popadl sošku jakéhosi kouzelníka v dlouhém plášti a zamumlal: „Portus.“

Edward napnul krk, co to šlo, aby viděl, co se děje.

„Použijeme přenášedlo,“ rozhodl sebejistě profesor.

„Co ty na to, Cedriku?“ zajímala se mile Hermiona.

„Hoří to?“ vyhrkl Edward.

„Ne. Jen se toho chytíš a ono nás to odnese na místo určení,“ odpověděla Hermiona.

„Jestli to nehoří, nerozkládá molekuly a nebolí, tak klidně,“ řekl rezignovaně. „Ale k tomu asi potřebuju něco, čím se toho můžu chytit, ne?“ dodal a očima si přejel po spoutaných pažích. Jakmile ho pustí, překouše jim ty klacky!

„Vaši rodiče budou mít ohromnou radost, že jste zase s nimi, pane Diggory,“ zajásal profesor.

„Sakra, já věděl, že tohle nepřežiju,“ zaúpěl stále svázaný Edward.


	6. Ententýny, ententýna, přenesem se do Londýna

_Londýn_

„Sakra, Jacobe, proč jsi za mnou lezl?“ vztekala se Bella a snažila se zvednout z valné hromady, kterou vytvořila s Jacobem na studeném mokrém chodníku.

„Přece tě nenechám vlézt do něčeho, co může vést do jiné galaxie! Samotnou! Už jednou jsem tě nechal odjet samotnou, a co z toho bylo? Upíři se vrátili do Forks. Víckrát takovou blbost neudělám,“ rozčiloval se Jake, zvedal se na nohy a pomáhal vstát i Belle. Pak se rozhlédl a zarazil se.

„Kde to sakra jsme?“

Stáli v malé ulici, úplně obyčejné, kolem spěchali lidé na cestě domů z práce a vypadali stejně jako doma. V jiné galaxii tedy asi pravděpodobně nebudou. Na kraji chodníku se pomalu rozsvěcovaly staře vypadající pouliční lucerny, ale kolem projížděla docela moderně vypadající auta. Jenže…

„Jacobe, vidíš to taky?“ zašeptala Bella a zírala na auto, které se přiřítilo zprava a jen těsně ji minulo.

„Co mám vidět?“ nechápal Jake.

„Ta auta! Jezdí vlevo! Asi jsme v Anglii!“

„Fakt, máš pravdu. No, tak to jsme teda v pr… čicích,“ opravil se uprostřed slova Jake.

„Proč?“ mávla rukou Bella. „Alespoň máme kde začít. Bradavice jsou rozhodně ve Velké Británii. Jsme ve správné zemi.“

„Jenže,“ odmlouval Jake, „Já mám v kapse jedenáct dolarů a třicet centů. A ty taky asi nebudeš mít kapsy plné liber, co? Jak se odsud dostaneme domů?“

„Nemám kapsy plné liber,“ souhlasila Bella, „ale mám něco lepšího. Mám Alicinu zlatou kreditku. Byly jsme dopoledne v tom antikvariátu a strčila mi ji, ať zaplatím, protože sama měla moc práce s flirtováním s tím prodavačem. Ale stejně budeme potřebovat spíš galeony a srpce než libry.“

„Budeme potřebovat hlavně letenky,“ zavyl Jake. „Billyho trefí šlak, že jsem před závěrečnýma zkouškama zdrhnul do Anglie!“

„Tak hele, zbabělče,“ naštvala se Bella. „Já tě s sebou nezvala. Jestli chceš domů, prosím. Jak bylo to kouzlo?“ Zvedla hůlku a Jacob jí vyděšeně strhnul ruku dolů.

„Zbláznila ses? To chceš tu hvězdnou bránu, nebo co to bylo, vyčarovat přímo tady na ulici? To by asi vyvolalo trochu pozdvižení, nemyslíš?“

„Pche, nikdo si ani nevšiml, když jsme se tu sesypali na hromadu z čistého nebe. Tohle není Forks, kde se lidi seběhnou, i když jenom někdo kýchne, Jakeu,“ odfrkla si opovržlivě Bella. „Tohle je Londýn. Stejně jako v New Yorku by tady nejspíš nikdo ani nemrkl, ani kdyby přistáli Marťani a svítili tu anténkami. Jen by si řekli, že je to zas nějaká reklamní akce, a obloukem by se tomu vyhnuli, aby jim někdo necpal nějaké letáky. Tohle znám z Phoenixu víc než dobře. Ale fajn, když nechceš kouzla, vyzvednu peníze, dám ti na letenku a koukej zmizet. Ale sám. Já si jdu pro Edwarda a nic mě nezastaví! Ten portál fungoval a já už věřím, že ho tu určitě najdu,“ uraženě se otočila k odchodu.

„Počkej, Bell,“ snažil se ji udobřit Jake. „Nenechám tě tu. Když se nechceš vrátit, radši zůstanu s tebou, nebo se zas navezeš do nějakého průšvihu. Na to ty máš talent. Ale mohli bychom dát domů alespoň vědět, ne?“

„Dáme vědět Alici, bude tvrdit Charliemu, že jsem u nich… Zprávu, že jsem v Londýně, by nejspíš nerozdýchal. Zajímalo by mě ale, proč nás to vyplivlo zrovna tady. Myslela jsem, že se dostaneme do Bradavic… Musí být nějaký důvod, proč nás to hodilo do téhle ulice…“ dumala Bella. „Rozhlídni se. Nevidíš někde něco zvláštního?“

„Ne,“ vrtěl hlavou Jake. „Tady je obchod s knížkama a tady vedle zase s gramodeskama… jo, tohle teda je divný. Copak tohle dneska ještě někdo poslouchá? Desky? Jsme vůbec ve správné době?“

„No počkej,“ lámala si hlavu Bella, „to je mi povědomé. Zrovna takhle vypadala ta ulice, co do ní Hagrid přivedl Harryho a ukázal mu Děravý kotel…“

Jake vyprskl. „Děravý kotel? To ho vzal na smeťák?“

„Ale ne, Děravý kotel je hospoda přece,“ znechuceně vysvětlovala Bella. „Ty jsi ale ignorant. Tys to taky nečetl?“

„Ne, já viděl jen filmy,“ vrtěl hlavou Jake a pak se zarazil. „Říkalas hospoda? Jako tahle?“

Bella vzhlédla a skoro zajásala. Mezi knihkupectvím a obchodem s gramodeskami se najednou zjevila malá, špinavě vyhlížející špeluňka. Vypadala, jako by tam byla vždycky, ale ještě před chvilkou, než vyslovila její jméno, tam rozhodně nestála. Nad vchodem visel vývěsní štít, celý opršelý a oprýskaný, ale ještě pořád na něm byla vidět malba očouzeného kotlíku s propáleným dnem.

„Ty bláho, našli jsme to!“ zajásala Bella a už už brala za kliku.

„Počkej,“ zarazil ji Jake. „Ještě tam nelez. Nemáš prachy, nemáš zavazadla, nemáš plán – nemáš nic. Nemůžeš tam vlézt a halasit hele, já jsem si přijela pro Edwarda Cullena. Pro ně jsi mudla a já taky. Musíš si to líp připravit.“

Bella zaváhala a uznala, že tentokrát má Jake pravdu. „Tak jo,“ kývla. „Vyzvedneme nějaké peníze, stavíme se někde na kus žvance a promyslíme, co dál. Ale jestli nechceš, ať tě tady nechám, nebudeš mi do toho kecat. Alespoň ne moc,“ vymínila si.

***

„Tak, jsme dohodnutí skoro na všem,“ pronesla váhavě Bella. „Zbývá jediná věc.“ Seděli s Jakem v nějaké pizzerii nedaleko té ulice, ve které našli Děravý kotel, Jake se cpal už třetí pizzou, a plánovali další postup.

„Peníze jsem vyzvedla. Za kouzelnické je vyměníme v Příčné ulici, jestli se tam dostaneme. Mám kufr plný oblečení, takže to vypadá, že jsem normálně na cestách. Alici jsme zavolali – až ji přejde šok a najde zase řeč, vezme si na starost naše krytí. Ona už něco vymyslí,“ opřela si bradu o ruku a skousla si ret. „Potřebujeme se nějak dostat do Bradavic, a jestli to nepůjde jinak, zkusím najít nádraží Charing Cross a nástupiště devět a třičtvrtě. Ale doufám, že u Děravého kotle bychom mohli přijít i na jiný způsob. Asi tam chvilku zůstaneme… měla bych se asi taky pocvičit v kouzlech… budu předstírat, že jsem studentka z nějaké jiné školy a bylo by divný, kdybych pořád listovala v lexiconu.“ Zadívala se zkoumavě na Jakea. „Teď ještě… co sakra s tebou?“

„Jak to myslíš, co sakra se mnou?“ urazil se Jake. „Jdu s tebou, to už jsme vyřešili. A UŽ O TOM NEBUDU DISKUTOVAT!“ skoro zařval a několik lidí okolo se ohlédlo. Když ale spatřili skoro dvoumetrového Indiána se zamračeným výrazem, honem se zase otočili zpátky.

„No nezlob se, ale na šestnáctiletého studenta nevypadáš,“ klidnila ho Bella. „Nemáš hůlku a… hele, vem do ruky tuhle,“ vrazila mu do ruky tu svoji nalezenou pomůcku. „Cítíš něco?“

„Ne,“ uculil se Jake. „Jen se mi chce na záchod.“

Bella znechuceně zamlaskala a zavrtěla hlavou. „Vidíš? Magické schopnosti nemáš, na domácího skřítka nevypadáš… jak tě tam procpem? Leda jako trolla. Postavu bys na to měl.“

Jake se uraženě zašklebil. A obličej taky, pomyslela si Bella, ale radši to neřekla nahlas.

„Troll by nám byl houby platný, toho by do školy nepustili,“ pokračovala. „Kdybych tě uměla proměnit alespoň v sovu…“ zadumala se. „Sovy jsou povolený. Ty si tam studenti s sebou můžou brát.“

„V žádném případě mě nebudeš zkoušet začarovat!“ ohradil se Jake. „Nikdy jsi to nedělala! Kdoví, jako co bych skončil. Ale počkej,“ zablýsklo se mu v oku náhlým nápadem, „jenom sovy jsou povolený?“

„Ještě…“ vzpomínala Bella, „žáby a krysy.“

„Fuj,“ otřásl se Jake, „to jsou ale divní mazlíčci. A nepomůže nám to. Hele, neměla náhodou Hermiona kocoura?“

„Jo, no vidíš, Křivonožku,“ přisvědčila Bella, ale pořád se na Jakea dívala nechápavě. „Když tě nemůžu proměnit ve výra, myslíš, že kocoura zvládnu, jo?“

„ Ani omylem! Ale když povolili kocoura, myslíš, že by ti prošel pes?“ ušklíbl se na ni a Bella náhle pochopila. „Spíš kůň,“ vyprskla, ale jak se zdálo, lepší nápad už nedostanou. „Tak jo,“ souhlasila nakonec. „Zkusíme to. Přeměníš se a budeš se jmenovat Alík. Nebo by se ti víc líbil Puňťa?“ rozřehtala se.

„Fuj,“ zašklebil se Jake. „Jestli mi řekneš Puňťo, kousnu tě. Proč bych nemohl mít svoje jméno? Pes se může jmenovat Jake, ne?“

„No, bude to divný,“ zauvažovala Bella, „ale Křivonožka taky není běžné jméno. Počkej, a co Black? To by se hodilo, ne?“

Jake se spokojeně zašklebil a kývnul.

***

U Děravého kotle byla toho večera pohoda. Navzdory temným časům a všeobecně se rozmáhajícímu strachu ze Smrtijedů i jejich temného pána plešatý hostinský Tom nepřipustil, aby se do jeho lokálu zatahovaly poplašné zprávy. Ten večer tu byli obvyklí hosté, jen jeden trochu neobvyklý z jejich řad malinko vyčníval. A to doslova.

„Jak je v Bradavicích, Hagride?“ zeptal se Tom a ometl před ním utěrkou stůl.

„Hrozně,“ zamračil se Hagrid. „Ta ježibaba z ministerstva terorizuje celou školu a chudák Brumbál je proti tomu úplně bezmocnej. Nemůže nic dělat – ty její vyhlášky, na který ve Velký síni už pomalu nestačí zeď, podepisuje sám Popletal… Mám  vobavy, že mě chce dokonce vyhodit. Nesnáší křížence, jako sem já,“ postěžoval si Hagrid a Tom jen soucitně mlasknul.

Vtom se otevřely dveře a do výčepu vklouzla nějaká dívka… a za ní se hrnul ten největší pes, jakého kdy Hagrid viděl. Vypadal jako vlk, jen srst měl rudohnědou a v očích se mu blýskalo neskrývanou inteligencí.

„No kruci, co se sem cpe?“ rozzlobil se Tom. „Tohle je slušnej lokál, psi patřej na dvůr!“ a už se otáčel, aby tu drzou holku s tím teletem vyprovodil, když tu ho Hagrid chytil za rukáv.

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho. „Posaď ji ke mně. Takovýho psa sem eště neviděl, přimhuř voko, Tome,“ žadonil a v očích mu svítila dychtivá zvědavost.


	7. Edwarda teď nutí děti zkusit létat na koštěti

_Bradavice_

„Takže na tři, ano? Pane Diggory, položte na tu sochu ruku,“ vybídl ho profesor a Edward se na malou paní podíval se skepsí v očích.

„Cedriku, nezdržuj to. Není to tak hrozné,“ přesvědčovala ho Hermiona.

„Cestovával jsi s tím rád, tak co je?“ divil se Harry. Všichni tři se už alespoň kouskem prstu té věci dotýkali.

„Přemýšlím, za co to chytit,“ lhal Edward.

„Někam dej ruku a je to. Neřeš to,“ odpověděl Harry, jenže tomu se to mluvilo. Držel sošku za ruku, Hermiona za druhou a Brumbál ji svíral za obě nohy. Na Edwarda zbyly choulostivé partie, nebo hlava. Co když to s ním cukne a urve tomu hlavu? Nebo ho to kousne? Tady by se už nedivil vůbec ničemu.

„Tohle nepůjde, pane profesore. Vždyť je bledý jak smrt, koukejte. Asi zkusíme ta košťata. Přeci jen byl kapitánem famfrpálového družstva. To nemohl zapomenout,“ vzdychl Harry.

„Fr – co?“ šklebil se Edward. Naštěstí ho trojice ignorovala a hledala nový způsob, jak cestovat.

„Tohle udělal Voldemort naschvál,“ vztekal se Harry. „Udělal z něj sraba. Do krbu nevleze, přenášedla se bojí… Teď ještě bude mít paniku z výšek, ne?“

„Výšky?“ vyhrkl Edward. „Ty mi nevadí,“ konstatoval skoro s úsměvem. Letadla zvládá v klidu. Jenže pohled těch tří byl trochu podezíravý, což ho zarazilo, ale mlčel. Poslušně je následoval z pracovny ven, kolem té sochy dole, přes dlouhou chodbu až na nádvoří, kde Harry zmizel v malém kumbálu.

Když se vrátil, svíral v ruce čtyři košťata. Edward s náhlým pochopením ucouvl a zavrtěl hlavou, když mu jedno podal. Několikrát jej otočil v ruce a zamračil se.

„Můžeme?“ zajímal se Brumbál a usedl elegantně na koště. Hermiona s Harrym ho napodobili a vznesli se metr nad zem. Edward k nim vzhlédl, načež se opět podíval na koště.

„Kde to má čudlík on-off?“ ptal se šeptem sám sebe.

„Cedriku, prostě řekni jenom hop,“ vzdychla Hermiona, kterou to nejspíš dožralo víc než cokoliv jiného.

„Hop,“ zkusil to Edward, ale koště mu zůstalo líně viset v ruce.

„Fajn. Polož ho na zem a zopakuj to,“ nabádala ho Hermiona. „A pěkně rázně, ale nekřič to, ano? Jen musíš být přesvědčivý.“

„Hop,“ řekl Edward nejistě. „Hop.“ Nic, přestože svůj hlas zatvrdil. „Hop!“ zařval nakonec, přemožen bezmocí a vztekem. Koště vystřelilo do vzduchu, minulo jeho napřaženou ruku a – kdyby nebyl upír – nejspíš by mu vyrazilo zuby. Uhnul poměrně rychle, na to, že nevěděl, co očekávat. Koště letělo ještě kus, pak se roztočilo a ránou dopadlo těsně vedle něj.

„Cedriku!“ zahřměla Hermiona s Harrym a Edward zvedl omluvně hlavu opět k jejich postavám metr nad ním.

„Pardon,“ kuňkl a zamračil se na neposedné koště.

„On z něj bude nakonec moták, ne?“ odfrkl si Harry a klesl s koštětem dolů. „Hele, Cedriku. Vyčerpali jsme snad všechny možné způsoby cestování, chápeš? Musíme se tam nějak dopravit. Takže prosím tě, přestaň tady blbnout a nasedni na to koště.“

„To tady nemáte něco, co má čtyři kola?“ úpěl Edward.

„Jen kočár,“ odpověděl profesor a vypadal, že o tom přemýšlí.

„Má volant?“ zeptal se Edward s předem jasnou odpovědí.

„Koho?“ znejistěl Brumbál.

„Vlez na ten Zameták,“ zavrčel Harry přes zaťaté zuby.

„Jak chceš, ale až ti poteče krev, tak mě nevolej…“ Mohl bych tě zabít, dodal sám pro sebe Edward a postavil se nad koště. „Hop,“ houkl a nejraději by do toho koštěte kopnul.

„To nemá cenu,“ vzdala to Hermiona a sestoupila na zem. „Jdeme,“ dodala, odložila koště a vydala se přes pozemky. Brumbál s Harrym a Edwardem za ní chvíli nepřítomně hleděli a Edward si byl sakra jistý, že všichni přemýšlí nad tím, jestli to Hermiona myslí vážně.

„Ehm… pane profesore, jsme za chvíli zpátky…“ vzdychl Harry a dloubl do Edwarda. „Auvajs… Tak lítat neumíš, ale do posilovny sis skočit stihl?“

„Upíři posilovnu nepotřebují,“ vyhrkl Edward.

„Ajo, já zapomněl,“ řekl Harry a zakoulel očima. Přitom udělal divný pohyb rty, jako kdyby se šklebil. „Upír… Doufám, že mu to u svatého Munga z té hlavy vykouří…“ brblal si pod nos, aniž by věděl, že ho Edward slyší. Sakra, svatý Mung, kouř… to smrdí!

„Mohli jste klidně letět, vy dva…“ nabídl jim Edward, když dostihli Hermionu. „Já bych tam doběhl.“

„Jasně… Doběhl… Spíš zběhl, ne?“ prokoukla ho Hermiona. Ani se nesnažil zapírat, že by nejspíš změnil směr, jakmile by mu zmizeli z hledáčku. „Jsi jasnej,“ dodala se smíchem, že vyhrála. „A mimo to je cíl poměrně daleko, takže se jdeme jen projít a vysvětlit ti nutnost přenášedel, košťat a letaxu.“

„Ani na to nemysli, Cedriku. Máme hůlky,“ připomněl mu líně Harry a Edward se zamračil. Nedošlo mu, jak toužebně hledí k obzoru a v podstatě Hermionu poslouchá jen napůl. Ach, Bello… Kde tě mám? Ty bys věděla, co s těmi puberťáky…

„Měl jsem si vzít lepší boty,“ postěžoval si po chvíli Harry.

„Říkám ti to pořád, aby sis koupil nové. V Příčné ulici je spousta kvalitních obchodů s oblečením, ale ty musíš mít vždy pravdu, že?“

„Ještě jsem neměl čas, abych si tam zašel, ale jakmile začnou prázdniny, určitě si nové koupím…“ sliboval. „Možná budu muset i dřív, protože chůze jim očividně nesvědčí.“

„Mohl bych tě nést…“ nabídl se opět mile Edward.

„Přestaň pořád s tou tvou super mocí, Cedriku. My tě známe. Víme, kdo jsi…“ odsekl podrážděně Harry.

„Vidím,“ ucedil nevrle Edward.

„Tak fajn, co teda, ty upíre, umíš?“ vyhrkl znovu Harry.

„Nevím… Jsem silný, nezranitelný, rychlý, čtu myšlenky, zabíjím smrady, hraju na klavír, čtu…“ vyjmenovával Edward.

„Zabíjíš koho že?“ zděsila se Hermiona.

„Hady,“ opravil se Edward, přestože moc dobře věděl, že mu rozuměla. Nejistě mu oplatila jeho úsměv, ale na víc se raději neptala.

„Je praštěnej. Musel se pořádně říznout do hlavy… To až povím Ronovi…“ mumlal Harry.

„Bože chraň mě před dalším takovým,“ zavyl tiše Edward.

„Jsme tady,“ vyhrkla zčista jasna Hermiona. Edward se jí podíval přes rameno, což nebyl takový problém, jelikož jí o celou hlavu přesahoval.

„Táhla jsi nás k jeho vzpomínkové desce?“ ujasňoval si to Harry.

„K mé?“ Že by mu uvěřili? Jenže když se podíval na kámen, uviděl zase to čarodějné jméno Cedrik Diggory. „Do prčic,“ odsekl bleskově přes zaťaté zuby. A nedají pokoj, a nedají pokoj…

„Cedriku. Vím, že to pro tebe je určitě těžké, ale dostal jsi druhou šanci. Měl bys ji využít a smířit se s tím, že jsi mezi námi. Cho tě potřebuje a kouzelnický svět také. Vždycky jsi byl hvězda a Harry určitě rád uvítá tvou pomoc.“ Harry vypadal, jako by si myslel opak, ale mlčel. Nejspíš se naučil mnohem dřív nezasahovat Hermioně do monologů, ale to Edward nevěděl.

„To asi nepůjde, jak vidíš. Hrozně rád bych si hrál na čaroděje, ale fakt musím domů. Moje holka se beze mě doma určitě bude scházet s vlkodlaky a i jinak je u nás dost rušno, vzhledem k tomu, že o nás ví Volturiovi, takže se moc omlouvám a laskavě mě naveďte na exit.“

„Cedriku! To už není vtipný! Tohle…“ vyla Hermiona.

„Taky si myslím, takže…“ Nedořekl to. Jeho pusa zmizela. Doslova. Hladká rovná kůže, jako kdyby tam nikdy nebyla díra pro přijímání stravy. Jak bude líbat Bellu?! Hermiona na něj vztekle mířila tím klackem – jednou ho fakt dostane a zpracuje ho na piliny. Bude z toho stelivo pro křečky!

„Nemá ráda přerušování… Jsem ti zapomněl říct…“ špitl Harry na půl pusy.

„Takže, jak jsem řekla… Tohle už přesahuje všechny meze. Jestli nechceš zůstat u svatého Munga, rychle si vzpomeň, kdo jsi.“

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen z Forks! Narozen v Chicagu v roce 1901 rodičům Elizabeth a Edwardovi Masenovým, přeměněn roku 1918 Carlisle Cullenem, poté jmenovaným přijat do rodiny. Přítel Isabelly Marie Swanové, dcery Charlieho Swana, šéfa policie Forks…

Kývl – víc nemohl. Doufal jen, že mu rty vrátí, protože jinak umře hlady.

Povedlo se. „Tak kdo jsi?“ zeptala se Hermiona s úsměvem.

„Kedrik,“ zavrčel Edward.

„Cedrik, ale to je fuk, to chce jen cvik,“ ujišťoval ho se smíchem Harry.

„Tak a teď to přenášedlo, letax a koště, Cedriku,“ odkašlala si Hermiona. Edward se už už nadechoval, že ji opraví a upozorní na svou averzi k latexovým textiliím, ale rozmyslel si to. Ty rty fakt potřebuje.

Hermiona se jednou jedinkrát zhluboka nadechla a pak spustila, jako kafemlýnek: „Cestování letaxovou sítí je nejmodernější způsob přepravy v kouzelnickém…“ Bla, bla, bla… Mají tady srny? Nebo jeleny? Bože, co když tady jsou jen draci? No fuj! Plivou oheň! „Cestování na košťatech je leckdy nepohodlné a pro přemisťování více zavazadel i nepraktické, takže zajisté pochopíš, že…“ Pííísk… moc lesů tady není. Kde vůbec leží Bradavice? Vypadá to tady jako někde ve vykácené Amazonii. Bude se muset doma podívat na google, jestli je najde v mapách. „Pro hromadné přemístění slouží přenášedlo. Sice tě chvilku zlobí žaludek, ale rozhodně to nezabere tolik času, jako koště, a nepotřebuješ k tomu krb jako u letaxu. Většinou jako přenášedlo slouží…“ Hůů, hůů, hůů… snad tady do něj nebudou rvát nějaké kentauří  řízky, nebo broučí larvy… Co vůbec tihle podivíni jedí? Výhonky? Semínka?... „Ty mě ale vůbec neposloucháš!!!“ zahřměla Hermiona, až Edward nadskočil.


	8. Bella díky náhodě je jak ryba ve vodě!

_Londýn_

„Co je to za rasu?“ zajímal se zaujatě Hagrid a dychtivě si prohlížel Jakea, který se uvelebil pod stolem a snažil se předstírat, že tam není. Moc mu to nešlo, protože hřbetem i vleže skoro nadzvedával stůl, ale nechtěl nakonec skončit na dvorku s miskou krvavých kostí před čumákem, a tak se ze všech sil snažil vypadat jako roztomilý pudlík.

 „No,“ zaváhala Bella, „ona to není oficiální rasa… teda zatím. Je to indiánský pes a myslím, že je křížený s vlky… dostala jsem ho do opatrování a teď ho všude musím vláčet s sebou,“ postěžovala si a Jake uraženě zavrčel.

„Lehni, Blacku,“ okřikla ho a škodolibě se ušklíbla. Neměl za ní lézt do toho portálu. Dobře mu tak.

„Menuje se Black?“ rozzářil se Hagrid. „Taky jednoho znám, a taky je to pes… aspoň vobčas.“ Napil se z dvoulitrového korbele, který tu měl u Toma jen pro svou vlastní potřebu. „Možná by si rozuměli. Bydlí tady, v Londýně. A vodkaď vůbec ste, slečno?“

„Z Ameriky. Swanella Forksová,“ vyhrkla Bella narychlo vymyšlené jméno. Pes na podlaze zakňučel a frknul, jako by se snažil potlačit smích. _Panebože, co mě to napadlo?_ pomyslela si Bella. _Hloupější pseudonym už jsem si najít nemohla!_ „A vy jste?“ honem pokračovala, aby Hagrida nenapadlo se vyptávat, kde k tak pitomému jménu přišla.

Ale Hagridovi to jméno divné nepřipadalo. „Já sem Rubeus Hagrid, šafář a učitel Péče vo kouzelný tvory v Bradavicích,“ napřáhl k ní obrovskou ruku a když mu opatrně podala svoji, lehce ji stiskl.

„A copak vás přivádí do starý dobrý Anglie?“ zajímal se dál.

„Studium,“ snažila se býtt Bella stručná. „Moji předkové pocházeli z Anglie a já jsem vždycky byla zvědavá, jak moc se život tady od našeho liší.“

„A to už ste skončila školu?“ divil se Hagrid. „Nezlobte se, ale vypadáte docela mladě… skoro byste mezi tu naši vomladinu v Bradavicích zapadla.“

 _To taky mám v úmyslu_ , pomyslela si Bella, ale nahlas řekla jen: „Myslíte, že by to šlo? Strašně bych chtěla se tam podívat… Je mi sice už osmnáct, ale o studijní pobyt bych stála ještě i teď!“

„Mohli bysme se voptat Brumbála,“ zamyslel se Hagrid. „Jen jestli by to povolila taky ta ministerská semetrika, co teď v Bradavicích šmíruje,“ zakabonil se. „Nemůžu vám to slíbit hned,“ dodal žalostně a s lítostí bliknul po Jakeovi žádostivým okem. „Ale v Bradavicích by se vám líbilo. A tomu vašemu psovi taky. Taky mám psa, ne tak velkýho, samozřejmě, ale určitě by se skamarádili… Menuje se Tesák.“

Jake vyděšeně zvedl hlavu. Kamarád? A se psem? Ještě by od něj chytil blechy! Otřásl se, až rozvibroval celý stů a Hagrid jen tak tak chytil svůj rozhoupaný korbel. „Zkusím to s Brumbálem vyjednat. Víte, slečno, vono je to teď u nás kapku složitější. Vrátil se Temnej pán a nikdo neví, co se všecko ještě může semlít. A ještě k tomu Ministerstvo odmítá přiznat, že je zpátky. Snad alespoň Harry nám nějak pomůže, i když je to pro takovýho mladýho kluka teda dost velká zvodpovědnost. Že už toho chudák zkusil! Až je mi ho líto.“ Zhluboka se napil ze zachráněného korbele a utřel si najednou uslzená očka.

„Harry? Harry Potter? O něm jsme slyšeli už i u nás,“ chytla se toho Bella. „Moc ráda bych se s ním seznámila. Vy ho znáte?“

„Jak by ne! Vod narození. A jestli Brumbál vodkejvá ten váš studijní pobyt, moc rád vás seznámím,“ sliboval Hagrid.

„To by bylo úžasné,“ uculila se Bella. „Teď jen musím sehnat někde nějaké bydlení. Zatím nevím, kam se vrtnu. S Blackym mě do mudlovského hotelu nejspíš nevezmou…“

Hagrid se zamyslel a bylo vidět, že by jí rád něco navrhl, ale váhá. Skoro bylo slyšet, jak se mu v hlavě otáčejí kolečka, vržou a skřípají. Nakonec dospěl k nějakému závěru, povzdechl si a naklonil se k Belle blíž.

„Možná bych vo něčem věděl. Ale musim se dřív voptat. Zkusím vám na jednu noc vyjednat nocleh tady u Toma, někdy pronajímá pokoje, slečno.“

 „Hagride, nechte tu slečnu slečnou. Nejsem dospělá zas tak dlouho. Říkejte mi Bell, ano?“ mrkla na něj Bella a Jake pod stolem se zase zakuckal.

„Totiž Nell,“ opravila se honem, ale Hagrid ji ani nevnímal. Starostlivě se díval na Jakea a krčil ježaté obočí. „Není ten pes nastydlej?“ zajímal se.

„Ne, asi ho něco jenom šimralo v nose,“ zamračila se Bella svého chlupatého průvodce. „Tak myslíte, že mě Tom ubytuje?“

 „Zeptáme se. Tome! Tome, máš volnej pokoj tady pro Nell?“ zeptal se Hagrid hostinského, který se přišoural k jejich stolu. Bella zatajila dech a stiskla si palce v dlaních.

„Kdepak, všecko je vobsazený,“ zamračil se Tom a nevraživě střílel pohledem po té obludě pod stolem. Hagrid se na něj na oplátku taky zamračil, vstal, vzal ho za loket a odvedl kousek stranou. Bella sledovala, jak Tomovi něco vykládá, ten vrtí hlavou, Hagrid do něj zase hučí, až nakonec hostinský váhavě přikývl. „…ale jen na jednu noc!“ zaslechla ještě a to už se oba vrátili ke stolu.

„Jeden pokoj se přece jen našel,“ zářil Hagrid. „A zítra to nějak vyřešíme. A teď už musim jít, eště mám něco vyřizovat.“

Když odešel, Bella se obrátila na hostinského. „Tome, dají se tu někde vyměnit peníze? Z Ameriky jsem cestovala letadlem a to víte, ty celní kontroly… galeony a srpce by jim byly nejspíš dost podezřelé.“

„Na Příčný,“ zavrčel Tom, „v Gringottovic bance. Jenže tam už teď maj zavříno. Nechte to na zejtra, někoho tam s váma pošlu.“

 _No jistě, abych ti neutekla bez placení_ , pomyslela si Bella, ale navenek se jen andělsky usmála a poděkovala.

Když je Tom odvedl po skřípajících schodech do prvního patra, Bella se s ním poděkováním rozloučila a vešla i s Jakem do pokoje. Snažila se neposlouchat Tomovo brumlání „…jen aby ten pes nezničil nábytek. Kdo to kdy viděl, brát zvíře do pokoje. Venku na dvoře by mu bylo líp, to jsou móresy, no jo, cizinci, americká pakáž je to…“ Rozhlédla se. Skříň, stůl a dvě židle a široká postel s přehozem sešívaným s malilinkých kousků. Víc nic.

Otevřela skříň, aby si do ní srovnala pár věcí z toho kufru, co dneska nakoupili, když vtom se jí za zády ozvalo: „Podala bys mi moje trenky? A triko a džíny?“

„Jsi nahej?“ bála se podívat a honem hledala Jakeovo oblečení.

„Ne docela,“ uchichtl se Jake a ona se prudce otočila. Jake seděl na posteli zabalený do té sešívané deky a zubil se na ni jako měsíček v úplňku.

„Tak tohle,“ zašermovala mu prstem před nosem, „tohle jsme si nedomluvili. Jedeš z té postele!“

„Když je tu jen jedna?“ nevinně pokrčil rameny Jake. „Snad bys mě nenechala spát na zemi, Swanello,“ ušklíbl se a zadržoval smích.

„Podlaha je ještě moc krásné místo,“ pokrčila rameny. „Taky bys mohl na dvůr. Slyšel jsi Toma, ne?“

„No tak, Bells, nebuď taková,“ zaprosil Jake. „Budu hodnej, vážně. Ta postel je široká dost, vejdeme se oba. Bojíš se mě snad?“

„Chrápeš,“ namítla.

„Mluvíš ze spaní,“ vrátil jí to. „Ale mně to nevadí,“ zazubil se.

„Když ti nebude vadit ani to, že budu volat Edwarda,“ pokrčila rameny. Už věděla, že ustoupí. Nedokázala být na něj tvrdá a Jake to věděl. Pusa se mu roztáhla v potěšeném úsměvu, když opáčil: „Třeba ho dneska volat nebudeš. Já totiž na rozdíl od něj hřeju.“

„Tak to ne,“ přetáhla ho Bella oblečením, které mu chtěla podat. „Ani se mě nedotkneš a zůstaneš si na své straně postele, nebo ti podlaha bude připadat ještě jako moc krásné místo. Nezapomeň, že mám hůlku a nebudu váhat ji použít!“

„Ledaže bys mi s ní vypíchla oko,“ bručel Jake. „A otoč se, nebo se mám do těch trenýrek soukat před tebou?“

„Jsou i jiná místa, kam by se dala vrazit,“ odtušila Bella a otočila se zase ve skříni. „Ale buď bez obav. Pár kouzel si z těch knížek pamatuju. Petrificus totalus by to spravil. Tak neprovokuj, nebo si ho na tobě procvičím. Stejně potřebuju trénovat.“ Ani v té chvíli netušila, že Edward už si tohle kouzlo měl tu čest vyzkoušet na vlastní kamennou kůži.

***

V Bellině pokoji se odšouplo okno, dovnitř se vsoukala černovlasá střapatá hlava a za ní drobné dívčí tělo. Rozhlédla se, a když viděla, že pokoj je prázdný stejně jako celý dům, zklamaně si povzdechla.

Tak je to pravda. Bella je pryč a s ní nejspíš i ten vlkodlačí Indián. Asi budou někde spolu, když ji nevidí. Zauvažovala, proč jí Bella nedala vědět, že se někam chystá, a proč to neřekli taky Charliemu nebo Billymu, než se s Jakem někam vypařili. Charlie nejdřív rozčileně volal k nim a když zjistil, že tam Bella není a že Jake taky není doma, teď nejspíš vězel u Billyho v rezervaci a snažili se přijít na to, kam se ti dva mohli podít. Ale Alice měla dojem, že to ví, alespoň zhruba. Bella asi Jakea umluvila, aby hledal Edwarda s ní. Jake by nejspíš souhlasil se vším, dokonce i s tím, že pro ni bude hledat jejího upířího přítele. Byl do ní tvrdý jak týden starý chleba, to na něm bylo jasně vidět už tehdy, než ji vytáhla do Volterry.

Jenže co teď? Co má dělat dál? Má s rodinou dál hledat Edwarda, nebo Bellu, nebo oba? Ani jednoho z nich nevidí a bez svých vizí byla úplně bezradná. A Bella má navíc z těch léků od Carlislea pěkné halucinace. Cedrik Diggory! K smíchu. Poslechla ji a bleskově si za odpoledne přečetla ty knížky – k něčemu ta upíří rychlost dobrá je. Jenže jí to celé připadalo jako pohádky pro děti. Kouzelníci, skřítci, skřeti, trollové, dokonce draci a jednorožci… duchové a mozkomoři a lord Voldemort… Místy měla co dělat, aby se nesmála jak šílená. Kdo by tomuhle uvěřil? „Bello, kde jen můžeš vězet?“ povzdechla si nahlas.

„Asi někde v Bradavicích,“ ozvalo se z  rohu a Alice vytřeštila oči. Na houpacím křesle seděl kluk, který jako by jejímu bratrovi vypadl z oka. Jen měl na sobě jakýsi podivný žlutočerný cvičební úbor a vlasy pečlivě učesané na pěšinku. To Edwardovi s jeho zvykem neustále si prohrabovat vlasy by tenhle účes nevydržel ani pět minut. A ještě něco se lišilo. Tenhle kluk stříbřitě zářil a mihotal se i v tom večerním šeru. Edward – ostatně i jako ona - zářil jen na plném slunci.

„Cedrik?“ zachvěl se Alici hlas. „Cedrik Diggory?“

Když mladík kývl, Alici, upír neupír, přestaly sloužit nohy a roztřeseně se posadila na Bellinu postel. „Tak ona je to pravda,“ hlesla.

„Jistěže je to pravda,“ naštvaně přisvědčil Cedrik. „Myslíš, že jenom upíři mají nárok na existenci? My duchové jsme zrovna tak skuteční, o čarodějích nemluvě.“

„Prokristapána. Co budeme dělat?“ zakvílela Alice.

„Čekat. A doufat, že se to Belle podaří nějak vrátit zpátky,“ pokrčil rameny Cedrik.

„No nazdar,“ povzdechla si Alice. „S její šikovností a talentem dostávat se do malérů…“

„No tak to pozor,“ ohradil se Edwardův dvojník. „Možná v tomhle světě. Ale Bella má svoje skryté možnosti. Reagovala na hůlku a na první pokus otevřela portál. To by se obyčejné holce pronásledované smůlou jen tak nepodařilo.“

„Hůlku? Jakou hůlku zase? A jaký portál?“ vykulila Alice oči.

„Kouzelnou hůlku. Byla v tom lexiconu, co jste koupily. A evidentně jí sedla. Otevřela portál mezi světy a proskočili jím oba, ona i ten vlčí mladík,“ oznámil jí Cedrik. „Teď jen počkáme a uvidíme.“

„Asi nám nic jiného nezbyde,“ povzdechla si Alice. „Jak já to jen vysvětlím ostatním? Nebudou mi věřit. Nešel bys se mnou k nám?“

„To by asi nešlo. Zkoušel jsem to, ale můžu strašit jen tady v tomhle pokoji,“ zklamaně si povzdechl Cedrik.

„To je zvláštní,“ uvažovala Al. „Stejně je divné, že ses objevil tady. Edward zmizel z naší střechy, tak jak to, že nevlaješ u nás za komínem?“

„Jo, tak tohle zas taková záhada není,“ uculil se Cedrik. „Není ten váš Edward náhodou do téhleté Belly zamilovaný? Je, že jo? Vlastně se mu ani nedivím, je to moc hezká dívka,“ uznal.

„No jo, ale co to s tím má společného?“ divila se Alice.

„Vypadá to… že jsme každý tam, kde to ten druhý měl rád. Takže Edward teď místo mě tráví čas v Bradavicích, protože tam já jsem to měl vážně hrozně miloval a vrátil jsem se tam i jako duch. Rozhodně bych nechtěl strašit v Malém Visánku na hřbitově, kde mě Červíček sejmul, ani doma, abych našim způsobil infarkt. A mě to zase šouplo sem. Zřejmě je Bellina ložnice tím místem, kde byl Edward nejradši na světě,“ usmál se Cedrik shovívavě. „Jen je mi divné, že jsem se objevil v křesle. Čekal bych postel…“

 _No,_ pomyslela si Alice s vytřeštěnýma očima, _tenhle mladík na rozdíl od Edwarda asi nebude stoletý panic._


	9. Tak, Edwarde, nakonec přivítá tě blázinec.

_Bradavice_

„Jdeme zpátky,“ zavelela uraženě Hermiona, když Edwarda vyplísnila a obvinila ho z nezájmu ohledně Nauky o cestovním ruchu v kouzelnickém světě.

„Tak…“ začal tiše Harry, aby ji nerozlítil ještě víc. „Jakou cestu sis vybral?“ zajímal se a srovnal krok s Edwardem.

„Počkej… já si měl vybrat? Myslel jsem, že jen zabíjí čas! Nechci ani latex, ani koště a ani přenášení!“

„Je to letax, Cedriku,“ opravil ho Harry se smíchem, když jim nad hlavou ve stejnou chvíli přeletěl jakýsi stín. _A je to tady! Drak! Oheň! Popel! R.I.P. Edward Cullen z Forks!_ Automaticky se přikrčil a málem si zakryl hlavu, když Harry zvedl levou paži a na předloktí mu přistála velká bílá sova. „Hedviko, copak?“

„Wow,“ vydechl nakonec očarovaný Edward a v ústech se mu začal tvořit jed. „To přiletí každá? Jako… takhle na ruku?“ zajímal se a nespouštěl oči z té opravdu velké, bílé, vypasené a čerstvou krví vonící sovy.

„Ne, jen ta moje. Ostatní přiletí jen kus od tebe, když nesou poštu.“

„Co prosím?“ Edward odtrhl pohled od jídla – tedy od Hedviky – a zadíval se podezíravě na Harryho. „Děláš si srandu, že jo?“

„Vůbec ne. Sovy přece nosí poštu.“

„Nemohli byste se při té vaší výměně názorů hýbat? Nehodlám nechat Brumbála moc dlouho čekat, Harry,“ vrčela stále rozzuřená Harmiona. Ani jeden z nich si neuvědomili, že stojí na místě.

„Ehm… pardon, ale… Jaksi… Fakt bych si potřeboval odskočit. Nemáte tady nějaký lesík, nebo tak?“ prosil Edward a polkl další dávku slin. Ještě chvíli a otráví sám sebe!

„Lesík? Cedriku, zešílel jsi? Je tu jen Zakázaný les a do toho nikdo nesmí! Víš, co se tam schází za zvěř?!“ děsila se Hermiona a málem se začala nadnášet.

„Ne, ale docela bych to rád zjistil…“ kuňknul Edward.

„Teď si hraješ na hrdinu? Do Zakázaného lesa prostě nesmíš! Leda by ses chtěl stát obětí kentaurů, akromantulí, hipogryfů, jednorožců, nebo jiných mýtických tvorů.“

„Hypergrif? Hm… koninu jsem už dlouho neměl…“ zamyslel se tiše Edward.

„Hermiono, jednorožci a kentauři nejsou nebezpeční! Jsou skoro chránění a jednorožci… Ti obzvlášť.“

„Sakra, mohl jsem si myslet, že to bude nějaká rezervace. Nemám já pech?“ mumlal Edward.

„Co si tam brbláš? Jestli chceš na záchod, tak tady je keříků dost. Nebo si počkej do školy,“ pobídla ho Hermiona.

„Moje potřeba je až moc akutní. Myslím, že by nebylo dobré, kdybych se ji pokoušel krotit až do školy,“ ujišťoval ji žíznivý Edward a znovu po očku zabloudil k Hedvice, která si rovnala peří pod křídlem. _Kolik v tom může být krve?_

Když se nad nimi objevil nový stín, už sebou tolik netrhl, dokud se těsně vedle něj nesnesl Brumbál.

„Je sladká, že?“ zeptal se Brumbál Edwarda a ten jen zoufale polkl.

„To nevím, ale rád bych se přesvědčil…“ hlesl.

„Harrymu to určitě nebude vadit. Rád vám ji půjčí, pane Diggory. Určitě bude v dobrých rukou, ne?“

„Kdyby jen v rukou, kdyby jen v rukou,“ povzdechl si Edward. Hedvika naklonila nechápavě hlavu a Edward se na ni omamně usmál. Sova jen rozmáchla křídla a s hlasitým hůů vzala čápa – tedy odletěla.

„Snad příště,“ omluvil se Harry a prázdnou ruku strčil do kapsy.

„Sakra,“ zaklel zoufale Edward a prosebně se zahleděl k lesu.

„Cedriku?“ zavrčela varovně Hermiona.

„Jen chvilku… malinkatou… vteřinovou… fakt musím… Je to otázka života a smrti…“ _Vašeho života a vaší smrti!_ dodal v duchu.

„Máte nějaký problém?“ vložil se do toho Brumbál.

„Cedrik potřebuje čůrat,“ vyhrkla Hermiona ve chvíli, kdy Edward odpovídal: „Ne, vše je v naprostém pořádku.“

„No, pokud potřebujete nutně, pane Diggory, můžeme se vydat k mému příteli, kam máme namířeno. Anebo využijte jeden ze stromků zde.“

„To je trapný!“ zaúpěl Edward. Už už se chystal, že jim to prostě vysvětlí stylem: _Hele, vy tři. Mám žízeň, že bych vysál i mraveniště, jen abych měl něco v puse, a moje močová trubička je mimo provoz přes sto let!_

„Nestyďte se za lidskost, pane Diggory.“

„Tohle nemá cenu,“ rezignoval Edward.

„Nic se nemá vzdávat. Naděje umírá poslední, věřte mi,“ tišil ho Brumbál.

„No, tak to je to poslední, co bych udělal…“ vzdychl tichoučce Edward a na profesora jen souhlasně pokýval hlavou.

„Takže mi věříte?“

„Ovšem,“ souhlasil automaticky Edward. Cokoliv, jen když ho někdo dostane do lesa.

„Tak to jsem rád. Slečno Grangerová, pane Pottere, jděte zpět do školy. Sháněl se po vás pan Weasley. Pana Diggoryho pro dnešek opět ubytujeme na ošetřovně, už je na cestu do Londýna moc pozdě. Ale hned ráno se vydáme k cíli. Bude to nejlepší řešení. Vám, pane Diggory, tedy nebude vadit, když se asistovaně přemístíme?“

„Na stěhování jsem zvyklý…“ odfrkl si Edward. Brumbálovi podezřele zablesklo v očích a položil mu paži na rameno. _Něco mi uniklo? Tohle smrdí…_ pomyslel si Edward  a rychle ucukl. Brumbál znechuceně zafrkal, zničehonic se mu v ruce objevila hůlka a tuhle noc Edward zase strávil ve ztuhlém stavu v hájemství madam Pomfreyové. A tentokrát ho nevysvobodili ani na chvilku.

Ráno se objevil Brumbál znovu, mávl hůlkou, a než se Edward stačil vůbec rozhýbat, popadl ho za ruku a okolí se  změnilo v jednu šmouhu. Edwardovy kamenné  vnitřnosti si zahrály škatulata, hejbejte se, a když se konečně opět vše doostřilo, měl pocit, že se znovu probudily k životu. Takhle špatně mu nebylo ani tehdy, když měl tu zatracenou španělskou chřipku. Vážně byl vděčný za nefunkčnost močových a jiných vylučovacích trubic.

Jenže nebyl ani v tom příšerném hradě, ani na louce u lesa, ale opět v jakési chodbě. Bílé, neútulné a divně zapáchající bahnem.

„To je smrad,“ dávil se a zacpal si nos.

„Hmm… Každý nemá rád dušené ledvinky s koprem, ale já osobně se asi do místní kuchyně půjdu podívat. Tedy až skončíme s vámi, pane Diggory.“

„To jsme v nějaké závodní jídelně?“

„Ne, jsme u svatého Munga. Jen musíme vyhledat mého přítele.“

„Takže kostel?“

„Ne, tohle je nemocnice, pane Diggory.“

„Proč jsem… Moment!“ zděsil se Edward.

„Jen si s mým přítelem popovídáte. Je to moudrý muž a právem je ředitelem tohoto zařízení. Á, támhle ho máme…“ dodal a vydal se vstříc dědovi ve stejně dlouhém plášti v zelené barvě. Kdysi kdesi četl, že zelená uklidňuje… prdlajz, prdlajz, slavný soude! Jeho ta zelená dost silně dráždila. Evokovala v něm pocit, že je v lese a může lovit. Tolik jídla, ale ten smrad… pochyboval o tom, že to jsou ledvinky s koprem, spíš jim tady někde uhnívá nějaká hladová krysa…

„Albusi! Příteli! Tak rád tě vidím, jak je to dlouho?!“ volal ten děda s prošedivělým knírem a červeným motýlkem. Tady by to Alice asi nezvládla.

„Nějaký pátek to už bude,“ ujistil ho Brumbál.

„Tohle je _ten_ pan Diggory?“ zajímal se knírač.

„Ano, to je Cedrik Diggory. Druhý, který přežil…“

„Já nepřežil…“ bránil se Edward. Ti dva staříci si vyměnili divný pohled a Edward chtěl bít hlavou o zeď, že je neslyší.

„Jsem Darwin…“

„Fakt?!“ přerušil ho Edward! „Já myslel, že jste umřel a vy mezitím! Pane jo! Četl jsem všechny vaše práce! A nejvíc mě zaujaly spisy o škodlivých následcích příbuzenského rozmnožování a křížení, pane Darwine!“ jásal Edward a připadal si jako na koncertě Madony.

„Ehm… Darwinius Vykroutil, jméno mé…“ dopověděl to konečně ředitel. _A sakra, další průser, Edwarde… hoď zpátečku, couvej! Vyjeď odtud… fofrem!_

„Samozřejmě, já si jen dělal srandu,“ hlesl Edward.

„Cedriku – mohu vám tak říkat, že ano? Takže… Cedriku, pojďme si popovídat do mé pracovny. Albusi, určitě máš spoustu věcí na práci, nebudeme tě od ničeho zdržovat. My už si tady _poradíme,_ “ dodal Vykroutil. V Edwardově hlavě sice bylo absolutní ticho, přesto se ozval vnitřní hlas mlátící hystericky do gongu a panicky ječící: Tohle smrdí! Nechoď s ním!

Brumbál se jen letmo rozloučil a se slovy o ledvinkách, kopru a hladu odešel. _Jasně, takže on hlad ukojit může, jo?_

„Mohu ti Cedriku nabídnout něco k pití?“ zeptal se mile ředitel. _Nulku? AB pozitivní? Samozřejmě netučnou zvířecí, prosím!_

„Ne, děkuji…“

„Určitě? Albus mi říkal, že máš… ehm… zvláštní požadavky od té doby, co ses vrátil.“

„Jo? Jak – zvláštní?“

„No… krvavě zvláštní. Máš pocit, že jsi upír?“

_Těžká otázka… hm… mám? Proč bych si to asi měl myslet? A jo! Už to mám, protože já JSEM upír!_

„Jaká odpověď je správně?“ hlesl Edward a trhl sebou, když za ním ředitel zavřel dveře pracovny.

„Žádná. Jen diskutujeme, samozřejmě.“

„Fajn… Tak tedy – ne, nemám.“

„Určitě?“

„Co se tady u vás léčí?“ zeptal se Edward.

„Všechno. Od dračích spalniček po pomatení smyslů díky kletbě, která se nepromíjí.“

„V tom případě – ano, jsem si jistý, že nejsem upír. Šlo jen o mou bujnou fantazii, kterou jsem si nejspíš vyvolal prožitým, ehm… šokem…“ _No to tak! Já ti kývnu a ty si mě tu necháš, ne?!_

„Řekl bych, že máte pravdu, ba dokonce bych si i myslel, že se v psychologii hodně vyznáte… Jak je to možné?“ _Studoval jsem čtyřikrát medicínu, dědo! Ještě, abych se nevyznal!_

„To je mi záhadou,“ řekl nahlas Edward a co nejmileji se usmál.

„V tom případě mi jistě odpustíte, když vám nabídnu sklenici dýňové šťávy…“ Edwardův úsměv se změnil v hysterickou křeč. Ta zesílila, když před něj postavil sklenici s béžovou tekutinou. „Na zdraví… Samozřejmě to vaše, drahý Cedriku!“ Darwinus pozvedl svou sklenku a zkoumavě si prohlížel Edwarda, který se ze všech sil pokoušel nešklebit, když si zavdal ze sklenice. Nebýt upírem, nejspíš mu naskočila hnusem husí kůže. Bože, jak by si dal husu! Sakra, jakou on má žízeň!


	10. Hostitel a nebo host, tajností už bylo dost!

_Londýn_

Bella se vyspala nad očekávání dobře. Jako by najednou vědomí, že Edward je na dosah, že jsou ve stejné zemi, i když on je někde na tajném kouzelnickém hradě ve Sktosku a ona tady v Londýně, stačilo k tomu, aby si byla jistá, že stačí jen málo a budou zase spolu. Jako by fakt, že má kouzelnou hůlku a že ji UMÍ používat, jí dodávalo jistoty a sebevědomí. A navíc, Jake dodržel slovo a skutečně „byl hodný“, dokonce ani moc nechrápal. Vzhledem k tomu, jakou oplýval stabilně tělesnou teplotou, ani nepotřeboval přikrývku, a tak se Bella vděčně zabalila do té jediné sešívané mnohobarevné, schoulila se do klubíčka a usnula, jako když ji do vody hodí. A když se ráno probudila přitulená k Jakeově sálající siluetě, ani jí to moc nevadilo. Připadalo jí to, spíš jako by se tiskla ke kachlovým kamnům.

Pomalu se odtáhla, protáhla se, zívla a odhodlala se vstát. Zrovna se soukala z postele ven, když se ozvalo mohutné zaklepání na dveře. Vyděšeně nadskočila a zacloumala svým osobním ohřívadlem.

„Jakeu! Jakeu, vstávej a šup do vlčí kůže. Někdo je za dveřma, takhle tě nesmějí vidět!“ Ještě jednou zatřásla Jacobovi ramenem a ke dveřím houkla jen: „Moment, nejsem oblečená!“

„Počkám dole,“ ozval se Hagridův hlas a pak těžké kroky po schodech dolů.

„Tak vstávej už,“ dál Bella cloumala Jakem, který vypadal pořád ještě tak mimo, že Šípková Růženka by proti němu byla jako na speedu.

„Tati?“ zamumlal rozespale Jake a Bella se zarazila. „Já ti dám tati,“ zasyčela. „Buď zticha, kdyby tě někdo slyšel, co si pomyslí o tom, že se z mého pokoje ozývá baryton?“

„Já jsem v žádném baru nebyl,“ ohradil se Jake. „A nemám barový tón.“

Bella jen otráveně zvedla oči v sloup a zamumlala něco o blahoslavených chudých duchem.

 „Co bude k snídani?“ zajímal se Jacob.

„Možná ti Hagrid přinesl nějakou tu chcíplou fretku, co s nimi krmil Klofana,“ opáčila Bella vztekle.

„Připomeň mi, proč se s tebou kamarádím,“ zavrčel dotčeně Jacob a hrabal se z postele. „Fretku, brrrr,“ otřásl se a zvedl se mu žaludek, „tu si nech, na syrové maso si nepotrpím,“ prohlásil a zašklebil se.

„Uvidíme,“ odsunula to stranou Bella. „Přinejhorším ti pak něco koupím jinde. A dělej, než nám Hagrid uteče!“ Zmizela do koupelny, a když se vrátila, seděl uprostřed pokoje rudohnědý vlk a podával jí pac. Zašklebila se, přetáhla ho ručníkem a honem začala do kufru házet svoje i Jakeovy věci. Za chvíli už oba sbíhali po schodech do výčepu.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravila Toma a Hagrida. Nikdo jiný tam teď po ránu nebyl. Tom se v odpověď jen zamračil a něco zavrčel, ale Hagrid roztáhl pusu do potěšeného úsměvu, který ale směřoval spíš k tomu chlupatému monstru, co se drželo Belle v patách, než jí samotné.

„Pojďte si dát snídani,“ zahlaholil radostně a zval je ke stolu. A Bella vykulila oči. Stůl vypadal jako z pohádky Ubrousku, prostři se! Přetékal jídlem všeho druhu. Bochník chleba, houstičky, croissanty, koblihy, smažená vajíčka se slaninou, párečky, mísa s ovesnou kaší, lívance, javorový sirup, máslo, med a borůvková marmeláda, krájená šunka, konvice s čajem, mlékem i kávou – najedl by se regiment.

„No páni,“ zírala na to jako blázen. „To mám všechno sníst? Vždyť budu jak otesánek!“

„Já si dám přece taky,“ uculil se Hagrid. „A co dáme Blackovi?“ zajímal se. „Psí jídlo Tom nevede,“ řekl starostlivě, „ale možná kus flákoty, ze který bude vařit k obědu guláš, by postrádat moh,“ navrhl a ani si nevšiml, jak se „Black“ otřásl a vyděšeně kníkl.

„Myslím, že by mu vajíčka se slaninou chutnat mohla,“ řekla Bella váhavě a Black nadšeně vyplázl jazyk a přikývl.

„Hele,“ podivil se Hagrid. „Ten pes vypadá, jako by ti rozuměl!“

„A nebo,“ zamračila se Bella, „mu bude stačit ovesná kaše!“ A nepozorovaně Jakeovi naznačila gestem podříznutý krk. Ještě je prozradí! Jake si toho ale nevšímal a upíral na Hagrida psí pohled. A ten už vyměkle sesouval na jeden talíř všechnu tu šunku, párečky i vajíčka. Bella honem popadla dva plátky šunky a plácla si je na krajíc chleba, než to všechno zmizí v Jakeově bezedné tlamě.

„Domluvil sem vám bydlení,“ oznámil jí Hagrid, když zjihle sledoval, jak se Black futruje. „Tady v Londýně, u jmenovce tohodle krasavce. Nesměl sem vás tam vzít včera, poněvadž je to místo tajný,“ vysvětloval. „Ale dostal sem svolení vás přivýst, takže po snídani můžem vyrazit.“

„To je prima, Hagride,“ zrozpačitěla Bella, „Ale já bych dřív potřebovala na Příčnou ulici. Musím si vyměnit peníze, abych zaplatila Tomovi, a taky bych potřebovala ledacos nakoupit…“

„Tak zajdem nejdřív tam,“ souhlasil Hagrid. „A pak rovnou za Siriusem. Ale s Tomem si nelam hlavu, já to s ním vyřídím. A nevodmlouvej,“ zarazil ji, když viděl, že se nadechla a chce něco namítat.

Když se najedli, Hagrid je vyvedl výčepem na malý dvorek mezi zdmi, kde byla jen popelnice a trochu plevele.Tohle přece znám, uvědomila si Bella. A když začal tahat zpod kabátu růžový deštník, byla doma.

„Počkej,“ zastavila Hagrida. „Můžu já?“ Jacob – tedy Blacky – preventivně zmizel za prvním bezpečným rohem. Bella se na něj přes rameno vztekle ušklíbla a zkušebně mávla hůlkou, kterou vytáhla z batůžku.

„Hou, hou… pomalu, děvče. Ještě tady začnou lítat žáby!“ brzdil ji Hagrid a zakryl si hlavu ohromnýma prackama.

„To zvládnu, věř mi!“ nejistě se snažila přesvědčit spíš sama sebe.

Jen pokrčil rameny a poodstoupil. Bella odpočítala cihly na zdi nad popelnicí. „Jak to bylo… dvě nahoru a tři do strany?“ Zkusila zaklepat hůlkou, kterou vytáhla z batůžku, na jednu z cihel, ale nic se nestalo. Jake si odfrkl a Hagrid se už už nadechoval, že převezme otěže, ale Bella to nevzdala. „Ne. Tři nahoru a dvě do strany,“ rozhodla se. „Tak je to správně.“ Třikrát poklepala hůlkou na zeď.

A dál to bylo přesně, jako v té knížce o Kameni Mudrců.

Cihla, které se dotkla, se uprostřed zatřásla a začala se kroutit, pak se objevila malá kulatá škvíra, rychle se rozšiřovala a za chvilku se už před nimi klenul dost velký průchod, aby se jím mohli protáhnout.

Bella omámeně vykročila do světa, který dosud znala jen z knížek a filmů, když vtom se jí smekla noha a ona zjistila, že klikatá ulička vydlážděná kulatými valouny je stejně kluzká jako náledí ve Forks. Vlčí hlas za ní se rozkuckal a Bella sama pro sebe tiše zaklela. Že tu psí potvoru nenechala doma, kruci?!

„Vítej na Příčný ulici,“ řekl Hagrid, když jí pomáhal vstát z hromady blýskavých kotlíků. Spousta z nich se ještě kutálela a skákala po ulici s rachotem, který jako fanfára ohlásil jejich královské entrée. Jake se za jedním obzvlášť neposedným pustil, po pár skocích ho dostihl a ulovil. Přihnal se zpátky, s kotlíkem hrdě v zubech, posadil se a zase dával pac. Na rozdíl od Belly to Hagrid nadšeně ocenil a poplácal Jakea pochvalně po hlavě, až se mu rozezvonilo v uších a málem hubou cvakl o chodník. _Dobře ti tak, vlezdoprdelko_ , pomyslela si škodolibě Bella. Jenže teď se bude muset nějak posbírat to nádobí.

„Moc se omlouvám,“ rudla před prodavačkou, která se vynořila z krámku s nápisem _Kotlíky všech velikostí - měděné, mosazné, cínové, stříbrné - samomíchací – skládací_. „Hned to srovnám. Blacku, pusť ten kotlík!“

„Ale co bys rovnala?“ divila se prodavačka, mávla hůlkou a kotlíky samy naskákaly zase do srovnaných sloupků podle velikosti. „Asi nejsi zdejší, viď?“ pokývala hlavou. „Kam ji vedeš, Hagride?“

„Je turistka, z Ameriky,“ objasňoval Hagrid. „A jdeme ke Gringottům směnit peníze.“

„Tak dobře pořiďte,“ popřála jim a pak už Hagrid Bellu, následovanou Jakem, vedl ulicí dál, kolem lékárny, Mžourova, kde za výlohou pospávali dva výrečkové, jedna sova pálená a tři sovice sněžní, kolem výlohy s košťaty a obchodu paní Malkinové.

„A jsme tu,“ zastavil Hagrid před budovou z bílého kamene se stříbrnými vstupními dveřmi.

„Mylím, že Black bude muset zůstat venku,“ řekl rozpačitě Belle. Pak se k ní naklonil a tajuplně šeptal, až se skoro třásla okna: „Skřeti nemaj rádi psy, víš? Jenom k jídlu.“ Bella přitom sledovala Jacobův výraz. Krčil čelo a napínal uši, aby slyšel. Jakmile uslyšel, že by se mohl stát dnešním hlavním chodem oběda ředitele banky, vytřeštil oči, stáhl ocas mezi nohy a začal hledat, kde nechal tesař díru – pro útěk.

„Co se dá dělat,“ pokrčila Bella rameny. „Zůstaň, Blacku. Hodnej pejsek,“ pochválila ho a snažila se nevnímat, jak na ni Jake vrčí. „Budeme tu za chvilku,“ slíbila.

Opravdu to moc dlouho netrvalo. Za chvíli se vynořila i s Hagridem a v ruce svírala docela velký váček, plný galeonů a srpců.    

Ihned se rozhlédla, aby našla toho koňského psa, ale nikde před bankou nebyl. _Aby ho tak chytili skřeti a postarali se o něj jako o Bóbika!_ lekla se.

„Kde je Black?“ zajímal se Hagrid a seběhl několik málo schodů od dveří. Pak Bellu upoutala skupina kouzelníků u malého obchůdku.

„Támhle se něco děje,“ hlesla a ukázala k nim.

Dorazili tam skoro na čtyři kroky a dav se rozestoupil. Bella zavyla a plácla se zoufale do čela, když uviděla Jacoba, jak má hlavu vraženou v novinovém stánku a viditelně čte sportovní přílohu. Kdyby ji alespoň trhal nebo žužlal, ale on ne… Jazykem poctivě obracel stránky a nosem je urovnával, aby je vítr neodfouknul. Plně pohlcen vlastní činností si ani nevšiml, že tím vzbudil nemalý zájem okolí.

„Je cvičený…“ vydechla Bella, rudá až na patách, a natáhla se po Jacobovi. „Pojď, ty tele…“ zavrčela mu u ucha. Jacob zvedl hlavu, konečně zjistil, že udělal něco, co normální pes nedělá, a z posledního pomatení smyslů se zadní tlapkou podrbal za uchem. „Trochu pozdě, nemyslíš? Jdeme… Hned…“ Bella si držela svůj nabroušený tón až na konec ulice. Jacob šel se sklopenýma ušima a staženým ocasem jako myška.

Protáhli se zpět do Děravého kotle, Bella přes Hagridovy námitky vyrovnala účet s Tomem, a pak se vydali do ulic Londýna.

„A co Black?“ vyjekla, když ve dveřích zůstaly čučet jen dvě ohromné oči. „Nebude trochu nápadný?“

„Půjdeme jen malejma uličkama. Musí se držet ve stínech. Udržíš ho tam?“ zajímal se Hagrid.

„Slyšels? Drž se stranou, příšerko,“ řekla pobaveně Bella a Jacob na ni jízlivě vyplázl jazyk.

Snažili se jít rychle, což pro Hagrida a Jacoba rozhodně nebyl problém, i když Hagrid nesl v podpaží Bellin kufr. Zato Bella metelila jako žabka na klíček.

„Je šikovnej,“ uznal Hagrid a pohodil hlavou k Blackovi. Bella se otočila. Cupital po špičkách a div nepřeskakoval ze stínu do stínu.

„Jsme tady, Nell.“ Bella se zastavila a vzhlédla.

„Kde to je?“ zajímala se.

„No to je právě tajný, víš? Poď.“ Přeběhli ulici a pak jí Hagrid zašeptal do ucha: „Brumbál vzkazuje, že Sirius Black bydlí na Grimmauldově náměstí dvanáct.“

A zase měla Bella pocit déjà vu. Domy s čísly 11 a 13, které předtím stály těsně u sebe, se rozestoupily, a mezi nimi se objevil další, trochu zanedbaně vyhlížející viktoriánský dům s několika schůdky, vedoucími ke vchodu.

„Tak sme tu,“ oznámil celkem zbytečně Hagrid a už tahal za zvonek u vchodu.

Dveře se rozlétly a za nimi stál muž, o kterém Bella dobře věděla, že je kmotrem Harryho Pottera. Delší černé vlasy se mu kroutily na krku a v očích se zvědavě blýskalo.

„Todle je Swanella Forksová a její pes Black,“ postrčil je dopředu Hagrid. „Už jsem ti vo nich říkal. Seznámíte se sami, viď, Sirie? Já musím hned pryč. Mám sraz s Brumbálem u svatýho Munga. Doprovázel tam Cedrika… ten kluk sice přežil smrtelnou kletbu, ale v hlavě to má pomotaný skoro jako Zlatoslav. Snad ho tam daj do pořádku,“ hlaholil a ani si nevšiml, že Bella zděšeně vyjekla a honem si přes pusu plácla ruku. Zato Sirius si toho všiml a zkoumavě se na ni zadíval. Pak mu pohled přejel na Jakea, oči se mu rozšířily údivem a skousl si ret.

„Tak pojďte dál,“ pozval je, když se Hagrid otočil k odchodu, a nechal Bellu i Jakem projít do předsíně, kde se zrovna rozkřikoval obraz jeho matky, vyrušený z klidu Hagridovým zvonkem. Stará čarodějnice na obraze ale okamžitě ztichla, když k jejímu obrazu přiklusal vlk velikosti koně a výhružně nadzvedl zadní nohu. „Lehni,“ zasyčela sice, ale když na ni vlk zavrčel, raději zmlkla.

„Tak,“ ozval se Sirius Black, který se sice ležérně opíral zády o vchodové dveře, ale v ruce pevně svíral hůlku a prsty měl kolem kloubů celé bílé.

„Tajností už tady bylo dost. Co jste vlastně zač?“


	11. Dokázat, že nejsem cvok, bude trvat nejmíň rok!

_Nemocnice u svatého Munga_

Edwardův nový kamarád ho provedl po celém patře. Edward šel kus za ním, čistě z pocitu bezpečí, protože nehodlal opět ležet nosem zabořeným v podlaze, neschopný se pohnout.

„Určitě se na mě nebudete zlobit, když navrhnu pobyt u nás, že ne?“ vyhrkl knírač.

„Proč bych tu měl pobývat? Nejsem blázen…“

„Samozřejmě, že nejste, Cedriku! O tom jsem ani chvíli neuvažoval!“ _Kecá…_

„Tak proč?“ dožadoval se Edward odpovědi se strnulým úsměvem na tváři.

„Čistě z mého osobního pocitu. Vyhovte mi prosím. A propó stejně si pro vás rodiče přijdou až jim vzkážu, drahý Cedriku.“

„Jakože moji rodiče?“ vyhrkl Edward a teprve teď se začal děsit. Jenže pak se mu celá rodina vykouřila z hlavy, když procházeli kolem dveří s nápisem: Sklad zásob. „Co všechno tam je?“

„Ale… Obvazy, injekce, krevní konzervy, bylinné masti…“ vyjmenovával monotónně ředitel.

„Krevní konzervy?“

„Samozřejmě. Jsou v malém mrazáčku, protože jich moc nepotřebujeme. Operací se tady moc bez hůlek nedělá, takže krev je jen prevence. Většinou je spíš na pokusy s novými léky.“ _Takové plýtvání! Rouhání! Bože, jakou on má ještě furt žízeň!_

„Asi vaši nabídku na nocleh přijmu. Kde budu spát?“ vyzvídal Edward a v hlavě se mu už rodil plán, jak se dostane do tohohle skladu.

„Máme jedno volné místo ve třetím pokoji, pokud vám nebude vadit… ehm… profesor Lockhart…“

„Konečně jméno, které dokážu vyslovit,“ zasmál se Edward tiše. „Určitě ne. Nic mi nebude dělat větší radost…“ dodal už hlasitěji.

„Jste si jistý, že nejste nemocný?“ zauvažoval ředitel. „Pan Zlatoslav Lockhart byl postrachem už při plném IQ.“

„Umím mluvit s blbci, mám to vyzkoušené na vlkodlacích,“ ujistil ho Edward a ředitel na něj přimhouřil oči. Upsík!

„Pane Lockharte, spíte?“ vykřikl radostně, když vešli do pokoje číslo tři. „Tady je Darwinus, slyšíte mě? Vedu vám návštěvu, Zlatoslave!“

„Ku ku…“ ozvalo se ze skříně a Edward vytřeštil oči.

„Á vy jste se schoval? Teda, teda… kdepak je pan Zlatoslav?“ rozplýval se ředitel.

„He he… ku ku, haf!“ Edward se kousnul do rtu, aby nevyprskl smíchy a děsem. Kam se to dostal? Hysterie nabírala na síle a měl vážně chuť si začít brnkat prstem o spodní ret a předstírat letadlo.

„To bude v pořádku, Cedriku. Zlatoslav byl zasažen odraženým paměťovým kouzlem. Přitom se praštil do hlavy, takže se mu to tam ještě víc pomotalo. Jen jděte dál a přeji dobrou noc. Kdyby v noci seděl na parapetu a houkal, zkuste ho ignorovat, ano?“ S tím ho ředitel vstrčil dovnitř a zavřel dveře. Ve stejnou chvíli se otevřela skříň a vykoukla na Edwarda kudrnatá zlatá hříva rostoucí z toho magora. Cože to bude v noci dělat?

„Dobrý den…“ pozdravil Edward a přitiskl se zády na dveře.

„Jsi můj syn?“ zajímal se Zlatohlávek.

„Nemyslím si.“

„Tak to tě můžu praštit, že?“

„Nemyslím si!“ zdůraznil Edward.

„Kousnout?“ navrhl Lockhart.

„Ne.“

„Obejmout?“

„Rozhodně ne!“

„Haů, haů…“ zavyl Zláťa a zamával rukama, což absolutně neodpovídalo psovi. Edward si málem ty rty ukousnul, jak se ovládal. Nejen, že byl ten chlap komický – přestože věděl, že nemocným by se neměl smát, nemohl si pomoct – ale to jeho větrání rozhánělo docela příjemnou vůni.

Edward se prudce otočil ke dveřím a chtěl vzít za kliku, ale zjistil, že tam žádná není.

„A sakra…“ hlesl a začal do dveří třískat. „Mám žízeň! Halo!“

„Napusť si vodu z kohoutku!“ ozvalo se zpoza dveří. _Vodu? Vodu?! VODU!_

„Mám hlad!“ zkusil to znovu Edward.

„Napusť si vodu z kohoutku!“ Edward se zarazil a chvilku přemýšlel, jestli slyší dobře, než si uvědomil, že ten zvuk není zpoza dveří, ale zpoza skříně a ječí to osobně Lockhart.

„Baví tě to?“ sykl na něj Edward.

„Ky-ky-ry-ký!“ vyprodukoval Lockhart.

„Jasně, ještě snes vejce a bude hotovo,“ odfrkl si Edward a zkusil znovu dveře.

Večer kolem desáté to vzdal, protože Lockhart seděl ve skříni, mlátil hlavou do dvířek a neustále opakoval: „Spát, spát, spát, spát…“

„Tak jdi spát,“ vybídl ho Edward.

„Hu, hůů!“ zahoukal Lockhart a vydrápal se na parapet.

„Tak to zase pr! Tady není sovinec, ty sýčku. Slez, nebo tě sundám!“

„Hu, hůů!“ opakoval.

„Nemluv mi o jídle, Zlatko… To je děs… Mám fakt žízeň…“ vzdychl Edward a posadil se na volnou postel.

„Hu, hůů…“

„Hele, a umíš třeba motýla?“ navrhl Edward. Zlatoslav se na něj otočil, ve tváři stále výraz sovy – oči vykulený, pusu zkroucenou do hodně vzdáleného zobáku. Radostně přikývl a začal tiše mávat křídly. Edward se málem radostně poplácal po ramenou, když Zlatoslav začal znovu houkat. „Už tě někdy kousnul upír, Zlatko?“

„Znám tě?“ zeptal se znovu Zlatoslav.

„Asi ne.“

„Jsi magor?“

„Rozhodně ne větší než ty,“ ujistil ho Edward.

„Hu, hůů!“

„Přesně tak, kámo,“ vzdychl Edward a začal přemýšlet, kde sežene krev. Jeho původní plán ztroskotal na klice. Jak primitivní. Zkoušet to tu vyrazit, to by bylo asi marné. Určitě – krucinál, ať už tahle noční můra skončí. A Bella? Co dělá ona? Kde je? Myslí na něj? Ví tam někdo, že zmizel? Hledají ho?

_Hu, hůů…_

A jeho rodina? Co ten viník Emmett? Má výčitky? Pane bože, co když si myslí, že ho ten blesk spálil?

_Hu, hůů…_

Tuhle noc někdo nepřežije a vzhledem k tomu, že on sám už byl pár desítek let mrtvý…

_Hu, hůů…_

„Ještě cekni a uvidíš,“ zavrčel Edward nahlas. Tohle se nedalo vydržet.

„Cek! Cek, cek, cek! Ceeeeeek!“ ječel Lockhart, aniž by si asi uvědomoval, co dělá. Dveře se otevřely a v nich stál obr.

„Co nehoukáš a cekáš?!“ obořil se na Zlatoslava.

„Ahoj, hele… ehm… musím čůrat…“ ujal se slova Edward.

„Do umyvadla,“ ukázal mu obr.

„Vtipný, ha, ha… ale teď vážně… fakt musím ven…“

„Do. Umyvadla.“

„Ven.“

„Umyvadlo.“

_Hu, hůů… cek, cek, cek…_

„Ven. Nejsem barbar,“ trval si na svém Edward.

„To je sice možné, ale večer zásadně do umyvadla.“

„Tak fajn. Jinak… Kolik mě bude stát cesta po chodbě?“ zkusil to ekonomicky Edward.

„Tři,“ ušklíbl se zřízenec. _No vida. Není to tak drahý. Ještě vědět, co tři._ Nebránil se a raději se zeptal. „Tři dny samotky, jestli se budeš chtít promenádovat po chodbách.“

„Vtipný,“ odsekl Edward, ale pak ho napadlo, že i to by byl ráj. Zlatko by tam nebyl! Ani to jeho…

_Hu, hůů, cek, cek, ceeeeek…_

„Fajn. Uhni…“ zavrčel Edward a protáhl se kolem něj. Jenže sotva došlápnul na chodbu, spustil se jakýsi hysterický ječák a Edward spadl jak loutka, které někdo přestříhl vodící šňůrky. _Do prčic už! Zase!_

„Tak pojď, sólisto…“ vzdychl zřízenec, přehodil si gumového Edwarda přes rameno a nesl ho pryč.


	12. Bella s Blackem spřádá plány: Kéž by už byl Edward s námi!

_Londýn, Grimmauldovo náměstí 12_

„Co jste zač? A žádné historky o turistech z Ameriky nechci slyšet. Ty,“ ukázal Sirius hůlkou na Bellu, „něco víš o Cedrikovi. A ty,“ přesunul špičku hůlky na Jakea, „nejsi žádný pes. Ani vlk. Hagrida jste možná ošidili, ale myslíte, že převezete zvěromága? Cítím z tebe člověka na sto honů.“

Bella na něj zírala a chvíli nebyla schopná slova. „Budeš si myslet, že jsem blázen, a nakonec skončím u Munga vedle Edwarda,“ povzdechla si. Ale pak se rozhodla, že nemá co ztratit. Jestli ji zavřou do kouzelnického blázince, alespoň tam budou spolu.

„Je to na delší vyprávění,“ zkusila to ještě oddálit. Sirius jen mlčky pokynul do chodby a všichni tři se přesunuli do obývacího pokoje s krbem. Bellin kufr zůstal stát v zádveří.

Bella se usadila v křesle, na které jí Sirius ukázal, a začala ze sebe soukat celou tu zamotanou historii. Seděl naproti ní, tvářil se zaujatě a pozorně poslouchal. Když skončila, odkašlal si.

„Takže, abych to shrnul. Opravdu jsi z Ameriky. Tohle,“ ukázal na tele vedle krbu, „ je Indián, který se geneticky dokáže měnit ve vlka a nepotřebuje k tomu magii. Tvůj přítel je upír, který drží bezlidskou dietu. A něco, možná blesk, ho přenesl sem k nám a všichni si myslí, že je to Cedrik. A protože vůbec nezná náš svět, je zmatený a šoupli ho ke Svatému Mungovi, protože si myslí, že ztratil paměť. A ty jsi náhodou našla nějakou hůlku a zjistila jsi, že umíš kouzlit. A náš svět znáš z knížek.“ Odmlčel se a zdálo se, že se to snaží strávit.

„Já vím,“ ozvala se Bella nesměle, „že to zní nejspíš neuvěřitelně, ale…“

„Jediné, co se mi zdá neuvěřitelné, je fakt, že o nás někdo napsal nějaké knížky,“ vrtěl hlavou Sirius. „To ostatní… no, je to zvláštní, ale celkem dobře možné. Jenže co chceš dělat?“

„Uměla jsem otevřít portál, který mě dostal sem,“ pokrčila rameny Bella. „Jen se potřebuju dostat k Edwardovi a otevřít ho znovu. Nic víc.“

„Bojím se, že to nebude tak jednoduché,“ zamyslel se Sirius. „U Munga je to zabezpečené proti takovýmhle kouzlům, aby odtamtud neutíkali pacienti. A Cedrika – nebo Edwarda - odtamtud hned tak nepustí… a jestli ano, vydají ho nejspíš rodičům. Myslím, že by bylo dobré toho tvého upíra přesvědčit, aby se vydával za Cedrika, jinak se odtamtud nedostane. A pak uvidíme.“

„Jenže jak mu to dám vědět?“ starala se Bella. „Pustí mě za ním na návštěvu?“

„Asi ne,“ zamyslel se Sirius. „Od té doby, co tam někdo propašoval to Ďáblovo osidlo, co uškrtilo pacienta, jsou tam hrozně přísní. A poslat sovu… těmhle pacientům se kontroluje pošta,“ skousl si ret.

„No…“ zaváhala Bella. „Máme ještě jeden problém. Edward dost dlouho nebyl na… lovu. Jestli mu tam nějak nedopravíme brzy krev…  Možná brzy najdou nějakého pacienta ne uškrceného, ale vysátého…“ snažila se nevšímat si Jakea, který u krbu tlumeně vrčel.

„Proč se nepřemění?“ zaujalo Siria, že ten Indián pořád ještě vězí ve vlčí kůži.                                                   

„Protože je nahatej,“ vyprskla Bella. „Oblečení má v mém kufru.“

„Běžte se ubytovat,“ pobídl je Sirius. „Pošlu Kráturu, aby vám přinesl kufr.“ Najednou se zarazil. „Krátura… Krátura může k Mungovi! Pro domácí skřítky platí jiná magie! Ten se tam dostane!“

„A krev?“ optala se Bella.

„Kousek dál v ulici je řeznictví. Určitě budou mít krev na prejt. Skočím tam, než se usadíte, a zařídím, aby to Krátura v pořádku doručil. Hele, napadlo mě,“ dodal ještě, „že bys mu mohla napsat dopis a všechno mu v něm vysvětlit. Zná tvůj rukopis? Tak to bude možná účinnější než Kráturovy rady.“

Bella měla najednou pocit, jako když se vznáší. Takovou úlevu cítila naposled, když jí po návratu z Volterry Edward řekl, že už od ní nikdy neodejde.

Nahoře v patře vyhodila Jakea, který se cpal k ní do pokoje, ať si najde vlastní doupě, vytáhla z kufru jeho oblečení a mrskla ho za ním. Honem se usadila u stolu s kusem papíru a nedůvěřivě prozkoumala brk a lahvičku inkoustu, co odkudsi vyčaroval Sirius. _Tímhle mám psát?_ pomyslela si zděšeně. _To tedy nevím, jak to dopadne._ Namočila pero do inkoustu, ukápla hned do záhlaví dvě kaňky a začala:

_Můj drahý Edwarde,_

_vím, že nejspíš musíš být dost zmatený, ale prosím Tě, abys otevřel svou mysl a dobře si zapamatoval, co Ti teď napíšu._

_Když jsi neprozřetelně poslechl Emmetta a v bouřce ses vydal na střechu spravovat satelit, udeřil blesk, který nejspíš narušil časoprostorové kontinuum a prohodil Tebe a osobu, která je Tvým dvojníkem, v jejich realitách. Ocitl ses tak ve světě, o kterém jsem si až donedávna myslela, že existuje jen ve fantazii jedné britské spisovatelky, potažmo ve filmu. A u mě v křesle se zjevil duch chlapce, který je Ti neuvěřitelně podobný._

_Nechci se dlouze rozepisovat, ale prostě vezmi na vědomí, že tam, kde se teď nalézáš, existují čáry a kouzla, děti, které je ovládají, chodí do Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, a protože se jednomu z nich podobáš jako vejce vejci, pravděpodobně Tě považují za něj. Smůla je, že před necelým rokem tohoto mladíka zasáhl smrtícím kouzlem jeden z nejhorších čarodějů této reality, lord Voldemort, jehož se všichni tak bojí, že ani nevyslovují jeho jméno a říkají mu Ty- víš- kdo._

_Jestliže tedy veřejnost propadla dojmu, že jsi onen zavražděný student, který zázračně unikl smrti a vrátil se, musíš se za něj vydávat! Bylo mu sedmnáct jako Tobě, v Bradavicích patřil do Mrzimorské koleje, byl kapitánem a chytačem  famfrpálového mužstva a téměř vyhrál Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol._

_Nemůžu se teď rozepisovat víc, ale mně a Jakeovi se podařilo dostat se za tebou, získali jsme spojence a snad se nám nějak podaří vrátit zpátky. Prosím, předstírej, že jsi Cedrik Diggory, aby Tě pustili od Svatého Munga, a jakmile budeš venku, najdu Tě a vysvětlím Ti zbytek. Spolu se pak pokusíme o cestu domů._

_Miluju Tě_

_Bella_

Dopsala a zamyslela se. Pozná Edward její písmo? A jestli ne, bude tomu dopisu věřit? Jak by to mohla udělat ještě důvěryhodnější… Už ví! Honem otevřela taštičku s toaletními potřebami a vytáhla žiletku, co si s ní obvykle holila nohy. Zbledla a polil ji studený pot, když si představila, co se chystá udělat, ale pak se zhluboka nadechla a zatvrdila se. Pro něj to podstoupí. Zavřela oči a šmik. Žiletka zajela do ukazováčku, ne moc hluboko, ale přece jen dost, aby na dopis začala kapat krev.

„Au,“ ucukla Bella  a strčila si prst do pusy.

„Nell, máš ten dopis hotovvý?“ zaklepal na dveře Sirius a nahlédl dovnitř.

„Zrovna jsem ho dopsala,“ otočila se Bella ke dveřím a rukávem smetla lahvičku inkoustu, který se rozlil a pocákal napsaný dopis.

„Sakra,“ zanadávala Bella a rychle ho zvedla. „Dobrý, není moc politý,“ zběžně ho prohlédla, poskládala a podala Siriovi. Vedle něj stál Krátura, přesně stejný, jak si ho pamatovala z knížek… starý, vrásčitý, s ohromným nosem i s těmi chumáčky chlupů trčícími z uší. V ruce držel bandasku s víčkem, čemuž Bella v duchu blahořečila. Stačí jí její pořezaný prst, ještě aby musela čichat bandasku plnou krve.

Sirius dopis předla Kráturovi a nakázal mu: „Bandasku i dopis předáš u Svatého Munga pacientovi, kterému říkají Cedrik Diggory, je ti to jasné? Nikomu jinému! A předat to rozhodně musíš! Tak plav!“

Krátura s prásknutím beze slova zmizel a Sirius se jen spokojeně zašklebil. Ani on, ani Bella si ale nevšimli, že inkoust se v dopise rozlil právě na tohle jméno…

Z vedlejšího pokoje vykoukl Jake, už zase ve své lidské podobě, a zvědavě se ptal: „Co to bylo za pumprdlíka?“

„Krátura,“ odpověděla Bella krátce a za Siriusovými zády si u pusy přidržela prst. _Nic neříkej_ , prosila pohledem Jakea, _neříkej mu, že ho Krátura zradí…_ Nebyla si jistá, jestli by tady měli vykládat, jak celý ten jejich příběh dopadne. Měla dojem, že ne. Že by do děje měli zasahovat co nejméně. Co se má stát, ať se stane.  Ona ani Jake sem nepatří a neměli by měnit události, jak se mají seběhnout. Kdoví, jak by to nakonec dopadlo, jestli by Voldemort nevyhrál.

„Napadlo mě,“ nevšímal si jich Sirius, „jak bych tě mohl dostat do Bradavic. Mám bývalou spolužačku… vdala se za famfrpálového šampióna, odstěhovala se do Ameriky a dnes je ředitelkou Salemské školy pro čarodějky. Jestli bys souhlasila, můžu jí poslat sovu, aby písemně požádala Brumbála o stáž pro tebe… Oficiální žádosti určitě vyhoví, dokonce by mohla souhlasit i Umbridgeová.“

„To by bylo fajn,“ nadchla se Bella. „Jen jestli tam Edwarda taky pošlou.“

„Určitě,“ ušklíbl se Sirius. „Brumbál na tom bude trvat, to bych se vsadil. Nesnáší nedostudované kouzelníky a Cedrik byl jeden z nejlepších studentů. Určitě bude jeho rodiče přesvědčovat, aby ho znovu strčili do školních lavic. Řekl bych, že tohle máme jisté. Jakmile bude ten tvůj upír vypadat dost duševně zdravý, poletí do školy, ani nemrkne.“

„Ten nebude duševně zdravý nikdy,“ podotkl Jake. „Jaké taky můžete čekat duševní zdraví u upíra, který se vzdal pití lidské krve a zamiloval se do lidské holky? Tohle už samo o sobě nemůže být normální!“

„Lehni!“ okřikla ho Bella. „Snad bys nechtěl, aby vraždil lidi?“

„U upíra by to bylo normální. A my bychom ho zlikvidovali,“ zablýskal Jacob očima. „A všechno by bylo v pořádku.“

„Nechceš se zase změnit v psa? To jsi alespoň zticha,“ znechuceně mu navrhla Bella.

„Nehádejte se,“ zarazil je Sirius, který na ně koukal jako na tenisový zápas.

„Ty si vytáhni hůlku,“ pobídl Bellu, „a jdeme dolů. Trénovat. Absolventka Salemské školy nemůže být žádná začátečnice. A ty,“ otočil se na Jakea, „můžeš být taky užitečný. Budeš dělat alespoň figuranta.“

Večer uměla Bella úplně všechna kouzla, na která si vzpomínala z knih i filmů, a ještě mnohá další. Nadšeně zářila a hůlka jí v ruce jen sršela. Zato Jake vypadal dost zvadle. V uších mu zvonilo od ohlušovacích kouzel, před očima se mu dělaly mžitky, od kouzla Locomotor měl ještě závratě, jak se střídavě vznášel ke stropu a zase padal, byl samá modřina od kouzel Impedimenta a Expelliarmus, svědila ho kůže, jak střídavě obrůstal srstí a zase pelichal a občas modral nebo oranžověl, měnil tvar, velikost i podobu. _Ještě, že se vlkodlaci tak rychle regenerují,_ pomyslel si zoufale, _jinak by ze mě už byla předložka ke krbu._

Jen jedno bylo divné. Krátura se zatím nevrátil.


	13. Jak se Edward přesvědčí, samotka mu nesvědčí

_Nemocnice u svatého Munga_

Jakmile za ním ten obr zavřel dveře, kouzlo pominulo a Edward mohl jít s přehledem třískat hlavou do zdi. Jenže pořád to bylo lepší než uhoukaný Lockhart. Začal migrovat po cele velké snad dva na dva metry, obhlížel polstrované zdi – takže by mu stejně bití bylo k ničemu – a hledal škvírku. Sice by se malou skulinkou po hřebíku neprotáhl, ale vytrvalým a opakovaným šťouráním by se mohl za pár let dopracovat k poměrně velké díře, kterou by se už dostal ven, ne?

Jednu takovou menší objevil, jenže vzápětí zjistil, že by se dostal jen do další polstrované cely, takže mu už zbývaly jen tři zdi. Plazil se po podlaze, sledoval hrany a ze všech sil se snažil z hlavy vystrnadit myšlenku na tu sněžnou sovu. Taková šťavnatá! Až se tu zase někdo ukáže, nebude si brát servítky. Musí se napít! Musí! I kdyby se tu měl objevit třeba tříoký zubr! Nebo ta akromantule, ať už to je co chce!

Zůstal ležet na zemi a rochnil se v sebelítosti – nic jiného už neměl – když se ozvalo lupnutí, jako když v krbu praskne pod plameny polínko. Otočil prudce hlavu a vymrštil se do sedu. Díval se přímo do ohromného oka, které vedle sebe mělo ještě jedno. Mezi nimi vyčníval ohromný křivý nos a ze stran uši, že by je tomu tvorovi záviděl samotný Dumbo. Bylo to malé, seschlé, odpudivé… Ale žilo to, a to bylo pro Edwarda momentálně nejdůležitější. Na sobě to mělo jakýsi povlak z polštáře nebo co, a strašně – vážně strašně – to smrdělo. Ztratilo to veškerý prvotní gurmánský půvab. Edward se zhnuseně odtáhl a zacpal si nos. To stvoření na něj rozzuřeně přimhouřilo ty obrovské oči s víčky jako roletami v Alicině ložnici a cosi zasyčelo.

„Halucinace?“ zeptal se nejistě Edward. Neodpovědělo to. Jen to vystrčilo bradu. Dlouhou hnusnou bradu. _Proč to někdo nezabil hned po porodu, takhle to dítě trápit!_ napadlo Edwarda. „Jak ses sem dostal, malej?“ promluvil Edward o trochu hlasitěji.

„Krátura umí kouzlit skoro lépe, jak lecjaký kouzelník! Jak bych se sem asi dostal? Do hlídané nemocnice? Krátura byl poslán a tak je tady!“ vykráklo to. Edward nakrčil čelo a jedno obočí mu lehce ve zmatení převyšovalo to druhé.

„Poslán? Hele, a vůbec - co jsi zač? Čínská verze Froda Pytlíka? Ne! Počkej, už to mám. Ty jsi vzdálený příbuzný Alice! Malý a děsně protivný,“ zvolal vztekle Edward a to stvoření před ním se zatvářilo vážně dotčeně.

„Mudlovský šmejd mluví na Kráturu a uráží ho. Krátura tohle poví paní a ona s ním zatočí. Krátura tohle nemá zapotřebí.“

„Kdo je u tebe kreatura?! Ty… ty… výškrabku!“

„Nahluchlý mudlovský šmejd. Nečistá krev…“ brblal dál ten malý.

„Nemluv o jídle!“ zahřměl Edward a omotal si zoufale ruce kolem břicha. Jako kdyby mu to mělo pomoct.

„Křičí na Kráturu,“ odsekl tiše ten skřítek – nebo co to bylo.

„Trpíš samomluvou?“

„Krátura má předat jenom dopis a bandasku, nic víc. Krátura to předá, až najde cíl, a odejde.“

„Bandasku?“ zbystřil Edward. „Davaj!“ Pak se zamyslel nad svým chováním a omluvně zamumlal: „Prosím.“

Ten malý odporný vytahaný a vyšisovaný skrček připomínající Marcuse Volturiho se vítězoslavně ušklíbl a v jeho rybích očiskách to zajiskřilo zadostiučiněním.

„Krátura má bandasku a dopis předat jen Cedriku Diggorymu.“

„Ten je ale mrtvý, neníliž pravda,“ odfrkl si pod nos Edward, načež hlasitě vzdychl a zabodl si ukazováček do hrudi. „ _Já_ jsem ten, komu to máš dát!“

„Pan Diggory?“ vykulil oči skřítek a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.

„Třeba. Tak už mi to dej,“ naléhal Edward.

„Krátura si nemyslí, že jste pan Diggory, ale vypadáte… Hodně podobně. Krátura je už starý, špatně vidí. Krátura se omlouvá, že urazil pana Diggoryho. Krátura nevěděl!“ lísal se nakonec a velkou hlavou skoro bouchal o podlahu, jak se klaněl.

„Dej. Mi. Tu. Bandasku,“ vrčel Edward.

„A dopis…“ připomněl skřítek.

„Dej to sem!“ vyštěkl Edward a chmátl po něm.

Krátura před jeho výpadem mistrně uhnul a rozeběhl se do protějšího rohu.

„Pan Diggory je hodný a klidný a rozvážný. Pan Diggory patří do Mrzimoru! Vy _nejste_ pan Diggory!“ vřeštěl prcek.

„Jsem Drignory!“ hájil se Edward. „Jsem žíznivý uvězněný chlap. Jestli mě nechceš mít místo šály… Fajn, fajn, jinak,“ uklidňoval se Edward a zhluboka se nadechl. „Ok. Drahý příteli, mohl bys mi předat věci určené pro mě? Omlouvám se ti za předchozí nepříjemnosti a mé špatné chování,“ přemáhal se Edward. V duchu však měl skřítek v Edwardově mysli píchnutou v určitém otvoru grilovací tyč a rožnil se nad plamenem. Samozřejmě ne kvůli jídlu. Jen čistě z radosti ducha. Ten Kreatura se přestal na chvíli třást a vypadal, že přemýšlí. Na čele mu naskočila krůpěj čehosi, co připomínalo pot. _Fuj…_ ošil se Edward.

„Jak se jmenujete?“ vyhrkl skřet.

„Ed…rik Drighry…“ zamumlal na půl pusy Edward. Krátura se uklonil, očividně spokojen s odpovědí, a podal mu bandasku a dopis.

Ani nevěděl proč, ale první se vrhnul na dopis. Jako kdyby ta bandaska neexistovala.

Otevřel ho a zamračil se.

„Jaké prase tohle psalo…“ huhlal a opřel se zády o stěnu. Chvilku luštil jméno na konci stránky, protože inkoustová skvrna se do něj obtiskla, a nakonec vytřeštil oči. „Bella? To není možné! Bella? Bella! Bella! BELLA!“ vřeštěl a rozhazoval radostně rukama kolem sebe. Plácnul sebou na zem a vzal to pěkně od začátku poté, co skoro vdechnul celý dopis, jak k němu voněl… Očima kmital jako o život.

_Můj drahý Edwarde…_

Edward se přitrouble usmál a podepřel si bradu dlaní.

_…vezmi na vědomí, že tam, kde se teď nalézáš, existují čáry a kouzla, děti, které je ovládají, chodí do Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, a protože se jednomu z nich podobáš jako vejce vejci, pravděpodobně Tě považují za něj…_

„No neříkej…“ odfrkl si. Jako kdyby na tohle v uplynulých hodinách nepřišel sám…

_…Bylo mu sedmnáct jako Tobě, v Bradavicích patřil do Mrzimorské koleje, byl kapitánem a chytačem  famfrpálového mužstva a téměř vyhrál Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol…_

„Zase ten famfrpál a předtím ten Voldemort… To tu nemají… No nic…“ vzdal své nářky Edward.

… _mně a Jakeovi se podařilo dostat se za tebou…_

„Co?! On si nedá pokoj a leze i sem… Kéž by se seznámil s Hermionou…“ vrčel Edward při zmínce o Jacobovi.

… _Prosím, předstírej, že jsi…_ KDOŽE? _, aby Tě pustili od Svatého Munga._

„Sakra, ten flek… Koho mám předstírat? Já budu! Klidně i Brblala, jen když mě to odtud dostane.“

… _Miluji tě, Bella…_

„Ach, Bello, vždyť já tebe taky…“ vzdychl Edward a kousnul se do rtu, což mu připomnělo, že vedle něj stále stojí ta termoska. Odšrouboval víčko a zamrznul. Cítil směsici čehosi. Rozhodně ostrý nezaměnitelně aromatický pach krve, ale jaké?! Bylo to od Belly… Že by… Moment! Ne, to je blbost. Přece by… Ale co když… Ne, blbost… Ale je to Bella, jenže… Blbost, to by neudělala… Ale Bella… Neee…

Nakonec to vzdal, vyplázl jazyk a lehce si líznul. Obličej se mu zkřivil a hrdlo se stáhlo odporem. To tomu fakt tak moc odvykl? Bože, ta krev je z nějakýho baziliš… Zakryl si rukou pusu. Pochyboval, že jim tu běhají srnky, nebo pumy! Ale tohle by neudělala! Ta krev byla kalorická, tučná, odporná… chutnala po zelenině. Co mu to dala? Jenže… Když chvilku počkal, nebylo to tak zlé a vážně, ale vážně měl žízeň! Nemůže si vybírat.

Nebo může? Střelil pohledem po Kreatuře v druhém rohu, která ho upřeně sledovala a vyčkávala. Jak by to asi chutnalo?

„Co teda jsi… ehm… za druh?“ zeptal se sladce Edward.

„Krátura je domácí skřítek, pane Diggory,“ kuňknul.

„Takže jako pes? Nebo kdo?“

„Domácí skřítek není pes! Domácí skřítek je skřítek.“

„Tak to jsi mi fakt pomohl,“ odfrkl si Edward a znovu ponořil opatrně jazyk do termosky. Ne, pořád to chutná odporně… „Co skřítci jedí?“

„To, co kouzelníci, pane.“

„To už je lepší,“ zubil se Edward, načež se zarazil. „Co jedí kouzelníci?“

„Maso, cukroví, brambory, zeleninu…“ vyjmenovával ten malý a koulel očima. Edward si dal hodně záležet, aby si ho skřítek nevšimnul, jak svou váhu nenápadně přenáší na špičky nohou a připravuje se ke skoku. _Tohle bude alespoň teplý…_

„Pane?“ zarazil se Karikatura.

„Hm?“ vyhrkl překvapeně Edward a ležérně si zkřížil ruce na prsou.

„Co to děláte?“ zajímal se skřítek a couvnul.

„Co přesně myslíš?“

„Neurazte se, ale vypadá to, jako kdybyste… Koukáte na mě, jako kdyby…“

„Kdybych tě chtěl sníst?“ dořekl za něj Edward s hraným pobavením.

„A chcete?“

„Zvažuju tu možnost,“ vyhrkl Edward.

„Máte tam ale bandasku,“ kníkl skřítek.

„Studenou…“ zavrčel už zoufale žíznivý Edward. Jeho racionální stránka šla absolutně mimo něj. Viděl jen to holátko s velkýma ušima a jeho krční tepnu, jak vyděšeně pulzuje. Pach skřítka přehlušil zvláštní klokotavý zvuk. Edward jen na okamžik odvrátil zrak, aby zjistil, co se děje. V termosce to vřelo a vycházela z ní pára. „Cos udělal?“

„Ohřívám vám to,“ vykoktal skřítek, ozvala se rána, jako když praskne kost, a stejně, jako ustalo klokotání krve v nádobě, ustal i srdeční tep na samotce v protějším rohu. Ten skřítek byl pryč.


	14. Výr a Patron nosí vzkazy, snad se příliš neurazí

_Grimmauldovo náměstí 12, pak Bradavice_

Ráno, když Bella sešla do kuchyně, Sirius už seděl u hrnku kafe a zachmuřeně do něj zíral.

„Stalo se něco?“

„Nevím,“ zavrtěl hlavou, „Snad ne. Krátura se nevrátil… nebo vrátil a někam zalezl. Není moc spolehlivý. Ale upír by se mu měl líbit. Moje matka měla pár takových přátel. Radši ve svém domě hostila upíry, než mudlovské šmejdy. Hlavně když měli čistou krev, nevadilo jí, že ji i pijí!“

„Ale Edward pije jen zvířecí,“ namítla Bella tiše. „Nikdy by člověku neublížil…“

„No, budeme doufat, že ani skřítkovi,“ zachmuřeně zabrblal Sirius. „Dáš si snídani?“

„Jasně. Jake ještě spí?“

„Jo,“ uchichtl se Sirius. „Nejspíš se potřebuje vyspat z těch včerejších kouzel. Sice dělal jen figuranta, ale ono tolik změn podoby organismus malinko vyčerpá.“

„To nebude tím,“ mínila Bella. „Byl sedmispáč vždycky.“ Nalila si čaj, vytáhla chleba a máslo, z poličky si podala sklenici s medem a začala si chystat snídani.

„Ještě večer jsem posílal sovu do Salemu. Čekám na odpověď. Jestli mi Morgana vyhoví, máme o krytí v Bradavicích vystaráno,“ povzdechl si.

„Jestli ti vyhoví? Proč by neměla?“ podivila se Bella. „Říkal jsi, že je to stará známá.“

„No… ééééé,“ zrozpačitěl Sirius. „Známá zrovna není přesné označení… spíš stará známost. Nemohl jsem se s ní ani rozloučit, když odjížděla,… to už jsem byl v Azkabanu. Jestli si pořád myslí, že tam patřím… Víš, že před kouzelnickým světem jsem vrah.“

„Siriusi,“ podívala se mu Bella do očí. „Nikdo, kdo tě pořádně zná, by si nemyslel, že jsi vrah.“ Chvilku uvažovala o tom, jestli mu má říct, že byl její oblíbená postava, a už už se chystala ho varovat, aby v žádném případě NIKDY nechodil bojovat na Ministerstvo kouzel, když otevřeným oknem připlachtil na stůl obrovský výr ušatý, převrhl Belle čaj a pařát si namočil do medu. Napřáhl nohu k Siriovi a ten mu z malého koženého pouzdra vytáhl dopis.

„Vypadá to, že se to hned dozvíme,“ řekl nervózně a zíral na pergamenový svitek. „Jedno je jisté,“ oddechl si malinko. „Není to Hulák.“

Zlomil pečeť a začetl se do dopisu. A obličej se mu čím dál víc rozjasňoval.

„Je to v pořádku, Nell,“ vydechl nakonec a svítil jak měsíček v úplňku. „Morgana  je pořád stejná. Je pro každou lumpárničku a má obrovský smysl pro humor. Škoda, že ses doopravdy nedostala do té její školy, určitě by sis tam užila víc než ve Forks.“

„To pochybuju,“ špitla si pro sebe Bella. „Těžko bych si užila víc než s upírama a vlkodlakama… ale jestli z toho Edwarda dostanu v pořádku, mám v plánu si užít ještě daleko víc.“

„Říkalas něco?“ zvedl hlavu od dopisu Sirius.

„Ne, jen jsem zvědavá, co píše,“ zamlouvala to honem Bella.

„Souhlasí. Prý má pochopení pro dívku, která chce získat zpět ztracenou lásku. Prý lituje, že tehdy nejednala stejně. Už poslala sovu Brumbálovi do Bradavic a napsala mu o tobě, i to, že jsi teď u mě, což ostatně ví. Hagrid mu to musel říct, jinak by ses nedostala sem do domu, protože Brumbál je strážcem Fideliova zaklínadla, které tenhle barák chrání. Uvidíme, jak to dopadne.“

„Jenže, Sirie, jak se dozvíme, že to klaplo s Edwardem?“ starala se Bella. Jestli se mu nepodaří dostat se za ní, co bude v Bradavicích dělat?

„Zkusím Brumbála přesvědčit, že pro „uzdraveného“ Cedrika je nejlepší, aby se vrátil do školy. Je to pro ně druhý „chlapec, který přežil“,“ odfrkl si tlumeným smíchem, „a Bradavice jsou kromě Ministerstva asi nejlíp chráněné místo. Rozhodně mu můžou poskytnout lepší ochranu než Diggoryovi doma.“

„Jak ti mám jen poděkovat,“ zářila Bella zjihle. A náhle se rozhodla. „Víš co? Neptej se mě na podrobnosti, ale… nechoď v žádném případě na Ministerstvo. A kryj si záda před Belatrix,“ varovala ho.

„Nemůžu chodit nikam, zavřeli by mě zpátky do Azkabanu,“ pokrčil rameny. „A na Belatrix si dávám pozor odjakživa. Už jako malá to byla zvrácená mrcha, co trhala mouchám křidýlka.“

Seshora se ozval dupot a po schodišti se konečně připotácel Jake. Když uviděl snídani, oči se mu rozzářily, ale absence vajíček a slaniny ho evidentně nepotěšila. Nad medem jen ohrnul nos.

„To není nic jiného?“ brblal. „Nebyl jsi náhodou včera v řeznictví, Sirie?“

„Byl, pro krev,“ pokrčil rameny Sirius.

„A to tě nenapadlo vzít šunku nebo slaninu nebo párky? Upírovi se tu podstrojuje,“ kňučel, „a my budeme mít jídelníček jako včelka Mája?“

„Nefňukej,“ odpálkovala ho Bella, „a jez, co je. Hlad je nejlepší kuchař.“

„Vždyť je v tom peří,“ nakukoval do sklenice Jake na pozůstatky výrova nouzového přistání.

„No a? Máš snad na něj alergii?“ odsekla Bella a obrátila se na Siria. „Tak co tedy budeme dneska dělat, než se ozve Brumbál?“

„Dlouho čekat nebudeme, hele,“ ukázal Sirius na krb, ve kterém se teď zrovna netopilo. Nad kopečkem vychladlého popela to začalo stříbrně jiskřit a plápolat a najednou se z plamínků vyloupl fénix. Jen nebyl zlatý, rudý a ohnivý, ale vypadal jako jeho mlžná kopie. Otevřel zobák a ozval se Brumbálův hlas. „Na žádost své americké kolegyně Morgany Vixenové je ředitelstvím Bradavické školy čar a kouzel  přijata na stáž absolventka Salemské školy pro čarodějky, slečna Swanella Forksová. Je očekávána v Bradavicích dnes odpoledne v mé kanceláři. Jako doprovod jí byl poskytnut bradavický šafář a učitel Péče o kouzelné tvory Rubeus Hagrid. Očekávejte jeho příjezd kolem poledne.“

„Co to je?“ vyjevil se Jake, natáhl ruku a zkusil do ptáka dloubnout. Jenže ruka mu prošla skrz a jak byl napřáhnutý, vzal pochopa a svalil se mezi popel a zbytky polínek, až se mu nad hlavu zvednul oblak šedivého prachu. Fénix rozhořčeně zaskřehotal, klovnul Jakea zobákem do nosu a zmizel jako mávnutím křídel.

„Jau,“ vyhrkly mu slzy a chytil se za svůj čichový orgán. „Vždyť byl jak z mlhy, jak to, že klove?“

„To,“ suše odpověděl Sirius, „byl Patron. Jsou docela užiteční na vyřizování vzkazů a vcelku přátelští, když jim nestrkáš prsty do oka. Buď rád, že to bylo jen do nosu. Mohlo to být oko za oko…“

„Chytil jsi zajíce?“ rozřehtala se Bella. „ Neseď tam jak na vejcích a koukej vstávat.  A zameť si po sobě ten binec,“ kabonila se na oblaka popela, která ze vzduchu dosedala na všechno kolem krbu v okruhu dvou metrů. „Jenže, Sirie, budu muset ještě jednou na Příčnou,“ otočila se na jejich hostitele. „Nedošlo mi, že nemám do Bradavic žádné vybavení. Hábity, kotlík, pera, pergamen, učebnice a kdovíco ještě budu potřebovat…“ zahryzla se do rtu.

„Nemusíš,“ zavrtěl hlavou Sirius. „Učebnice a školní potřeby tu budou ještě po mě. A dost času i prázdnin tu trávívaly i Belatrix s Narcissou. Byly to moje sestřenice a matka je hodně zvala. V jejich pokoji bude ve skříni určitě hábitů dost. Pojď, skočíme se tam podívat a sbalíme ti kufr.“

Po dvou hodinách a důkladné inventuře pokojů ve druhém patře a půdy měla Bella sbaleno a stála na vršku schodiště v luxusním sametovém hábitu. Padl jí jak ulitý, ale nejistě si ho popotahovala kolem výstřihu. Takovéhle hábity si z filmů o Harrym nepamatovala. Ty byly všecky ke krku. Tenhle vypadal spíš jako empírové šaty… přes prsa vypasovaný, s hlubokým kulatým výstřihem, a pod prsy se rozšiřoval do rozevláté sukně.

Jacob, který konečně dozametal kuchyň, se vynořil pod schody a když uviděl Bellu, spadla mu čelist i lopatka s popelem, kterou nesl vysypat za dveře.

„Krucinál,“ hlesl. „Jedeš se učit čarovat nebo lovit chlapy?“ otázal se dutě a povážlivě zrudnul.                    

„Dej mi pokoj,“ odsekla Bella. „Já za to nemůžu, že ty dvě Siriovy sestřenice byly takové… vyzývavé. Já mám taky jiný vkus. Radši bych měla džíny, to se vsaď,“ brblala.

„Ale jdi,“ klidnil ji Sirius. „Moc ti to sluší. Mnohem víc než Belatrix nebo Narcisse. Na něj nedej, jen žárlí,“ ušklíbl se na Jakea.

„Jo. Možná,“ přiznal Jake. A pak mu v hlavě něco secvaklo, rozzářil se a škodolibě dodal: „Jen si to nech na sobě. Rád se podívám, jak se Cullen žárlivostí usmaží. Už takhle ve Forks těžko snášel, co si přečetl v cizích hlavách, a co teprve, až budeš mít na sobě tohle!“

Zvenku se najednou ozval hromový rachot a Bella polekaně zatáhla za výstřih, div si neutrhla knoflíky.

„Co to je?“

„Asi Hagrid. Nejspíš přijel zase na mé motorce,“ zaradoval se Sirius. „Jakeu, honem do vlčí kůže, ať tě takhle nevidí.“

Sirius měl pravdu. Byl to Hagrid. Za chvíli se vevalil do vchodu a hlaholil jako na lesy.

„Tak sem tu pro tebe, Swanny. Tvýho Blacka můžem vzít taky, pojede v sajdce. Je kouzelně upravená, takže se tam vejde i s kuframa. Jezdilas někdy na motorce?“

„Jo,“ přikývla Bella. „Jednu mám doma,“ vzpomněla si na svoji červenou berušku u Jakea v garáži.

„Tak jedem, ať jsem v Bradavicích eště za světla,“ popoháněl je Hagrid, popadl bellin kufr, podrbal Jakea na hlavě a hnal je před sebou na dvorek jak hejno housat.

„Nemáš náhodou závratě, že ne?“ staral se Hagrid, když nakládal kufr do sajdkáry a podával Belle helmu.

Zavrtěla hlavou a nervózně si skousla ret. Pochybovačně se podívala na Jakea, který za nimi vyhlížel z chodby a podezřívavě motorku sledoval. Ten totiž závratě míval. Nikdy nešel na kolotoč a skákání v La Push z útesu sice před klukama z ješitnosti absolvoval, ale vždycky pak dva dny chodil zelený jak irský čtyřlístek. A když tenkrát skočila ona, opozdil se hlavně proto, že se mu tam vůbec, ale vůbec nechtělo. „Jak asi vysoko poletíme?“ otázala se Bella nesměle.

„Musíme nad mraky, aby nás neviděli mudlové,“ odpověděl Hagrid. „Tak, nasedat. Kdepak je ten pejsek?“ rozhlédl se a vyrazil směrem ke vchodu pro Jakea.

Jakmile Jacob pochopil, o co jde, vytřeštil oči, stáhl ocas a začal couvat. Bella ho dohnala na poslední chvíli, než zmizel za rohem, a chmátla po něm jako o život. Chytila jeho chlupatou oháňku oběma rukama a trhla. Jake se ale zastavit nedal. Byl rozjetý jako maringotka z kopce, milé Belle podjely nohy a už za ním vlála jako fáborek na školním branném cvičení. Naštěstí je brzy dostihl Hagrid a na jeho sílu byl i vlkodlak krátký. Jacobovi se na linu rozjely všechny čtyři, a pak už jen sledoval, jak se mu jeho úkryt vzdaluje z dohledu. Taková potupa. Oni ho táhnou za ocas z domu!

Ale ani to, že se mlel a vzpíral jako pytel blech, mu nebvylo nic platné. Hagrid s Bellinou a Siriovou pomocí ho nacpali do sajdkáry, nasedli, zamávali Siriovi a Hagrid s ohlušujícím kraválem nastartoval.

Sirius pak už jen sledoval vzdalující se prskolet a ještě dlouho potom, co mu zmizeli v mracích, k němu doléhala vzdalující se ozvěna zoufalého vytí.


	15. Edward sbírá všechny síly, do Bradavic  rychle pílí

_Nemocnice u svatého Munga, potom Bradavice_

Ještě chvíli tupě zíral do prázdného rohu po tom stvoření, načež obrátil svou pozornost ke stále kouřící bandasce. Už to nesmrdělo tak divně, napadlo ho. Vzal ji do ruky a opatrně nahlédl dovnitř.

„Normální krev, ne? Z čeho by asi tak byla? Bella ví, co mám rád… Nenechala by mě pít nic nebezpečnýho. Jenže Jacob… Co když do toho v nestřežený okamžik… Ale co, mrtvý už stejně jsem, tak – vejdi a neuškoď. Moc,“ dodal, než si volnou rukou zacpal nos a napil se. Jakmile se mu ústa zalila krví, zkameněl. Fakt se mu něco otřelo o jazyk? S plnou pusou zvažoval, jestli to má, nebo nemá spolknout. Sice lovil zvěř, ale polykat dobrovolně mouchy? _Nemysli na to, nemysli na to, nebo budeš zvracet!_

Po očku nahlédl do bandasky – v puse stále krev s  _tou věcí_. Lehce s ní zatřásl a… Bylo to tam! Něco v tom plave!

Připomínal v tu chvíli osvěžovač vzduchu. Červená krev se kolem něj rozprostřela v lehkých kapičkách a Edward znovu pohlédl do bandasky. Několikrát zamlaskal, aby se mu vrátila jeho původní chuť. Co to jenom sakra bylo?! Naklonil bandasku na jednu stranu, pak na druhou, nakonec vstal a šel po stopách krve. Mezi tou dokonalou vrstvou na podlaze leželo cosi bílého.

„Larva! Jacobe, ty bestie čtyřnohá!“ vrčel, než se k tomu sklonil blíž. „No to snad… Kde tu krev vzala? To jsou… Neeee… No fakt! Kroupy! Oni tu mají kroupy?“ divil se. V tu chvíli mu vyplivnuté krve přišlo líto. Takové plýtvání. Vrátil se k bandasce a s klidným svědomím ji _vysál._ Ovládl nutkavý pocit vypláznout jazyk a vzít si ještě kapky na stěnách, kam až by dosáhl. „Tak tohle byla ta nejhnusnější věc, jakou jsem kdy pil. To by mě zajímalo – vlastně raději ani nezajímalo,“ opravil se, zavrtěl hlavou a zpacifikoval důkazy. Tu podlahu asi nezachrání, ale bandaska tu zůstat nemůže. Má na to celou noc, aby z ní udělal něco hodně malého, nenápadného, kouzelného…

Se svítáním se už bandaska nepodobala bandasce a její obvod se radikálně zmenšil.

Když pak přišel ten obr, jaký ho předtím uvrhl sem, aby mu popřál dobré ráno a přinesl mu _snídani_ , byla z bývalé nádoby malá kulička, kterou Edward lehce strčil do kapsy.

„Vyhajaný?“ zeptal se obr.

„A vy?“ vrátil mu stejně dementně Edward.

„Ředitel by vás rád viděl, pane Diggory, jak se dnes cítíte?“ změnil přístup.

„Fantasticky. Mimochodem, máte moc pěkné šaty,“ pochválil ho Edward a nadechl se. Bylo mu mnohem lépe. Tak moc, že by dokonce ustál i zlatohlávka.

„To je pracovní plášť,“ ucedil namíchnutě obr. Edward na něj spiklenecky mrkl.

„Můžu jít sám, nebo mě to zase kopne?“ zeptal se těsně předtím, než vykročil ze dveří.

„Můžete sám, ale já vás doprovodím.“

Nešli moc dlouho, to ne. Edward si v klidu prohlížel zdi kolem sebe. Pohyblivé obrázky mu po těch pár dnech přišly docela přirozené. Co ho zarazilo, bylo koště uprostřed chodby. Samo.

„Vytírá,“ hlesl užasle Edward.

„A co jiného, by dělalo? Tančilo kankán?“ odfrkl si obr.

„Ono umí kankán?!“ vyjekl překvapený Edward a obr na malý moment nevěděl, co říct. Možná proto chytil Edwarda pod rukou a vedl ho beze slova dál. „V tom bude nějaký trik…“ mumlal si Edward a otáčel se přes rameno, aby u koštěte našel nějaký provázek.

„Nikam nechoďte,“ poručil obr. Edward se jen ušklíbl. Jako kdyby měl kam jít. Ten velký chlap zmizel a vrátil se s tamtím kníračem.

„Dobré ráno, Cedriku! Jak je vám?“ zahlaholil ředitel a roztáhl náruč. Už už se Edward chystal s jekotem vzít do zaječích, když si vzpomněl na Bellin dopis.

„Fantasticky. Jako kdybych spal několik dní. Uplynulé dny byly opravdu zvláštní, pane řediteli. Děkuji, že jste mi dal šanci přijít na to, kdo jsem. Omlouvám se za všechna příkoří, která vznikla díky mně,“ začal Edward a propaloval ředitele pohledem. _Řekl by tohle ten Tamten?_

„No vida…“ hlesl knírač, „takový pokrok za jedinou noc… Vynikající, vynikající. Ihned dám vědět profesorovi Brumbálovi,“ radoval se knírač a mnul si ruce. Edward jen stál, zubil se a čekal. Jestli ho zase zkusí narvat do toho krbu, co bude proboha dělat?!

V ředitelově pracovně se musel posadit. Vypadalo by divně, kdyby stál. Tohle věděl i bez Belliny rady. Knírač vzal klacek – ehm, hůlku – a mávl s ní. Z konce vyšlehlo malé modré světlo a do krbu vběhlo cosi jako radioaktivní bobr. Normálně to zářilo. V Edwardovi začala hlodat otázka, co to bylo, jenže kdyby se zeptal, nejspíš by si zadělal na pěkný průšvih.

„Bobr?“ vydechl nakonec. Snažil se znít nenuceně a vyrovnaně.

„Můj patron? Ach, samozřejmě. Můj otec jej měl také, ale moje dcera má veverku. A váš?“ zeptal se. Edward zkameněl. On tohle taky má mít? Krucinál!

„Neříkejte, že to nevíte, pane řediteli. V nemocnici určitě máte skvělé organizační pracovníky a tyhle informace… Vážně se to k vám nedoneslo? Můj otec…“ začal mektat Edward. Fakt by přísahal, že se mu orosila záda děsem.

„Vážně to nevím, pane Diggory. Tyto informace jsou tajné a soukromé. Nenarušujeme je ani my, protože s léčbou to nemá co dočinění.“

„Puma,“ vyhrkl najednou Edward.

„Váš patron je puma?“

„Víte, co je puma, že?“ zpanikařil Edward.

„Samozřejmě. Ach, ovšem, že vím. Puma je…“ V krbu v tu chvíli zapraskalo a objevil se stejně postižený pták.

„Jsem nadšený, Darwiniusi, že se ti podařilo pana Diggoryho vyléčit. Před obědem si pro něj zajdu, aby se stihl aklimatizovat do školního procesu.“ Pak bylo to zvíře pryč.

„No, a já se můžu divit, že to hoří…“ odfrkl si Edward, když toho ptáka poznal.

„To je výtečné! Máme ještě dvě hodiny, než bude oběd, takže… Co si popovídat o tom, co máte v plánu do budoucna?“ začal ředitel. _Dostat se co nejdřív odtud a pokud to bude možné, tak i z téhle noční můry. Pak si předplatit psychiatra po telefonu na dalších dvacet let a nelézt už nikdy na střechy!_

„Budoucnost je široký pojem, pane řediteli. Raději bych to nechal osudu. Nyní je pro mne nejvíce důležité dokončit asi školu.“

„Byl jste v sedmém ročníku, pane Diggory. Do konce školy vám zbývá sotva pár měsíců,“ zasmál se knírač.

„Tak to bych si měl teda pospíšit…“ vyhrkl hystericky Edward. Naštěstí to ředitel pochopil jinak, než to bylo řečeno. Století praxe Edwarda naučilo, jak vybruslit z dotěrných otázek, ale vždycky k tomu měl hlasité myšlenky. Nyní musel odhadovat. Když se ředitel zamračil, trnulo Edwardovi za krkem. Když se smál, bál se taky. Tohle nikdy nikomu nepřizná. Ani kdyby ho mučili. Edward Cullen se bojí dědy s knírem. Potupa!

Ozvalo se klepání na dveře.

„Vstupte!“ řekl majestátně ředitel a Edward instinktivně vstal. Ve dveřích se objevil Brblal a zkoumavě si Edwarda prohlížel přes ty komické půlměsícové brýle.

„Prosím, omluvte mě, že jdu až nyní, ale ve škole je tolik práce! Ráno mi psala přítelkyně ze Salemu, že mi poslala stážistku, a každou chvíli ji Hagrid přiveze, musíme si pospíšit, Cedriku. Jak je ti?“ dodal a sledoval ho.

„Skvěle, pane profesore.“

„Báječné. Tudíž ti nebude vadit letax, že?“ navrhl a automaticky šel ke krbu. Edward sebou málem říznul na podlahu. Mohl to tušit! Sakra! Jak se ten letax vypíná?

„Nejsem si jistý, pane profesore. Občas mám ještě slabé výpadky,“ bránil se.

„Dobrá, oživíme ti paměť,“ řekl vážně Brumbál. „Letax je bezpečný, to si pamatuješ, že? Vezmeš do ruky hrstku prášku, postavíš se do krbu, řekneš nahlas a srozumitelně cíl a pak pustíš prášek.“ _Jasně! To už mi rovnou přečti jídelák, fakt. Míň stručný to být nemohlo! I recept na vývar je rozsáhlejší!_ Brblal šel první, jakmile se rozloučil s ředitelem. Vlezl dovnitř, řekl: „Bradavice, pracovna ředitele,“ a byl v čudu. Plameny ho spolkly jako nic.

„Tak prosím, Cedriku. Hodně štěstí,“ popřál mu knírač. _Pro Bellu, pro Bellu, pro Bellu…_ opakoval si v duchu, když stoupal do krbu. _Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem tam fakt vlezl. Dobrovolně!_

„Bradavice, pracovna ředitele!“ zařval, až sebou knírač leknutím trhnul, a pustil ten popel v ruce. _Ve jménu otce, syna i ducha svatého, ámen –_ a byl fuč. Pohltila ho studená tma. Čekal horko, žár, nebo tak něco, ale fakt bylo chladno i na upíra.

Vypadl z krbu jak Santa Claus a vrhnul se k zemi.

„Cedriku, jsi v pohodě?“ zajímal se dívčí hlas. Zvedl hlavu. Stála tam ta Čo, nebo jak to bylo.

„Napadlo mě, že uvidíte rád své přátele, pane Diggory. Oni vás nyní odvedou a budou se vám plně věnovat. K večeru si vás najdu, probereme školu,“ řekl Brblal a Edward zpozorněl. Kamarádi? Byla tu jen ona, ne? Pak se otočil. Vedle Brblala stála – ach bože, to ne! Hermionu ne!

„Ahoj, Cedriku. Můžeme?“ vydechla. Edward jen útrpně přikývl a odskočil, když ho Čo chytila za ruku. Ta se dotčeně zamračila.

„Promiň… Lekl jsem se,“ zahuhlal Edward a preventivně si strčil ruce do kapes.

„Harry a Ron jsou ve velké síni. Půjdeme za nimi. Možná by ses měl připravit na pořádné uvítání. Po škole se rychle rozkřiklo, že žiješ. Nechápu, proč, ale za poslední dva dny se roztrhnul pytel s rozpady párů,“ informovala ho Hermiona.

„Nediv se, Hermiono. Cedrik byl vždycky partie, jak má být! Naštěstí je můj a já ho nedám…“ trylkovala ta s tím krátkým jménem.

„No, ehm… Asi bychom si měli promluvit…“ kuňknul Edward.

„Chceš mě opustit taky?!“ zděsila se tmavovláska. _Jak můžu opustit někoho, s kým nejsem?!_

„Cho, nech ho, aby mluvil. Hlavně se uklidni a dýchej, ano?“ tišila ji Hermiona. _Jo tak Cho! Nesmí to zapomenout, dokud si s ní nepokecá._

„Dobře, ale… Teď ne, Cedriku. Až pak, ano?“ prosila Cho.

„Můžeme? Cedriku, hlavně v klidu, ano?“ přidala se až přespříliš milým hlasem Hermiona. _Jeden by uvěřil, že má tahle ledová královna srdce._

Otevřely se dveře a všechno utichlo. Přeletěl tu síň pohledem. Tady byl. Tady _přistál_. Jenže to vypadalo jinak. Byly tam stoly a lavice. Ve vzduchu hořící svícny, přestože venku byl den. Ale co bylo hlavní, bylo tam hrozně moc očí. Očí, které ho sledovaly, a pak se to stalo. Rána jako z děla, až se Edward přikrčil. Čekal, že se hroutí strop, jenže se spletl. To jen všichni v síni začali tleskat, křičet a volat jeho jméno. Tedy jméno toho _Tamtoho._ Už by si to mohl sakra zapamatovat! Crderik… Cednik… krucinál… Jenže kolem bylo tolik jiných věcí, které musel sledovat. Na jména prostě nebyl čas.

Ocitl se v davu dívek. Jedna přes druhou mu třepala rukou, objímala ho, mluvila na něj. Byl z toho tak vyděšený, že dokonce pohledem našel samotnou Hermionu, aby ho z toho dostala. _Alici na vás, dámy!_

„Tak a dost… Podívejte se, vždyť ho umačkáte! Priscilo, slez z něj! Levandule, netrhej mu ten knoflík, proboha! Dovolíš, Kornelie?“ vykřikovala Hermiona a táhla Edwarda pryč. „Nechte ho alespoň najíst!“

_Sakra… dělají tady i něco jiného, než že jedí?!_

K jeho osobnímu údivu ho táhla na druhý konec sálu. Od Harryho – kterého si všimnul docela brzy.

„Kam jdeme?“ zajímal se Edward.

„Ke tvému stolu, přece. Musíš sedět u sebe. Až dojíš, doprovodím tě, kam budeš chtít.“

„Ehm, Hermiono, rád bych si spíš lehnul. Nemám ani hlad…“ vzdychl Edward a ani se nemusel moc přemáhat s hraním.

„Nemáš? Ach… No, dobře. Tak jdeme do Mrzimorské věže, ale potřebujeme sebou někoho, kdo zná dnešní heslo.“ _Ahá! PIN kód! To už známe,_ jásal v duchu Edward. Přiblížili se ke skupince studentů, kteří se po tom Průšu před chvílí, vrátili k tématům jejich rozhovorů. Edwardovi to neuniklo.

„Jo, dneska… Prej je nová, nebo co…“ špitala jedna brunetka.

„Nová? Přestoupila?“ divila se malá blondýna.

„Prý stážistka až z Ameriky! Jen si to představ! Ze Salemské školy! Myslíš, že bude ve Zmijozelu?“ říkala nadšeně ta bruneta.

„Ze Salemské?“ vyjekla Hermiona, když to konečně taky zaslechla. Obě dívky zbledly, načež zvedly hlavu a škodolibě se na Hermionu usmály.

„Pravá čarodějka, Hermiono. Jen si to představ… Možná bude lepší než ty!“ dobírala si ji blondýna.

„Nesmysl…“ zamumlala Hermiona. „Tohle není o tom, kdo je lepší a kdo ne, Elvíro,“ utnula ji Hermiona, ale Edward si všimnul, jak se napjala.

„Už jen to jméno je dost čarovné. Rozhodně víc, než Hermiona Grangerová,“ odfrkla si bruneta.

„Jak se jmenuje?“ zapojil se Edward a ty dvě lehce zrůžověly.

„Swanella Forksová. Děsuplné, co?“ zašeptala Elvíra. Edwardovi spadla brada. Swanella Forksová?! Tak tohle jméno bude snad jediné, které nezapomene ani za nic. To ji nemohlo napadnout něco méně výstředního? Třeba… no, například… Bella Swanová?!


	16. Bella nejspíš víc než dosti umí kouzlo osobnosti

_Bradavice_

Když Hagrid hladce přistál před svou hájenkou a Bella svižně seskočila zpoza jeho zad, rozhlédla se po bradavických pozemcích. Připadala si tu jako doma. _Ty bláho,_ pomyslela si, _oni sem snad ty filmaře pozvali, aby si to prohlédli… přece to nemůže být úplně stejné jako v těch filmech!_

Ale bylo. Poznávala to kolem, jako by tu nebyla poprvé v životě. Přesně věděla, kudy od hájenky do Bradavického hradu… kudy do skleníků, i to, že opodál tyčící se kůly s obručemi na vrcholcích jsou brankoviště famfrpálového hřiště. A že ten les za Hagridovou chalupou je Zakázaný… a že by v něm našla jednorožce, kentaury i akromantule, a že ani ne za půl roku tam bude Hagrid schovávat i svého brášku. Najednou měla pocit, že sem patří. Že by se vůbec neměla vracet do Forks. Hůlka jí v kapse toho pitomého hábitu zasršela a Bella najednou nevěděla, proč sem vůbec jela. Aha… studovat. Má tu studovat. Je tu… doma.

„Tak sme tu,“ celkem zbytečně oznámil Hagrid, a otočil se k přívěsnému vozíku u motorky. „Vylez ven, Blacku, jináč nemůžu vyndat Swanny kufr,“ domlouval vlídně Jakeovi, který měl pořád ještě čumák i celou hlavu vraženou pod kapotou sajdkáry a to, co koukalo ven, se viditelně třáslo. Hagrid zkusil „pejsánka“ vypáčit z vozíku silou, ale docílil jen zavytí a vzteklého štěknutí. To Bellu probralo.

„Tak Blacku, nevyváděj,“ řekla přísně. „Už jsme dávno na zemi. To v tom vozíku strávíš zbytek svých dní?“

Z vozíku se vynořila střapatá vlčí hlava a obezřetně se rozhlédla. Když Jake zjistil, že stojí opravdu bezpečně na zemi, vylítl ven jako střela. Co kdyby to zase vzlétlo? Stál tam vedle motorky, upíral na Bellu štěněčí oči a klepal se jako sulc. Bella nevěděla, jak je to možné, protože byl přece chlupatý, ale i tak dokázal vypadat zeleně. Měla chuť mu říct, že si za to všecko může sám, že ho nezvala, aby za ní lezl do toho portálu, ale vypadal tak zkroušeně a zničeně, že jí ho začalo být líto. Dřepla si k němu, objala ho kolem krku a konejšivě mu šeptala do ucha: „To bude dobrý, Jakeu. Už nikam nepoletíme. Zůstaneme tady.“

To ho poněkud probralo. Zůstanou tady? Zbláznila se? Vždyť přece mají najít způsob, jak se dostat zpátky domů! To už na toho svého kamenného krvesosku zapomněla? Sice by se moc nezlobil, kdyby ano… ale sakryš, zůstat tady ve vlčí kůži, to by tedy taky nechtěl! Tázavě zakňučel a šťouchl do ní čumákem, a když nereagovala, maličko – jen tak lehce – ji kousl do předloktí.

„Jau! Blacku, ty troubo! Co to děláš?“ vyskočila, mračila se na něj a mnula si ruku. „Nech si ty voloviny, nebo to prásknu Edwardovi a ten si to s tebou vyřídí!“

„Edwardovi?“ zaujalo to Hagrida. „Kdo to je?“ divil se, zatímco Jakem projela úleva. Vzpomněla si!

„Jeden známý z Ameriky,“ zmlouvala to Bella a zmateně si promnula čelo. No jasně, Edward! Jak na něj mohla zapomenout? V kapse jí znovu zasršela hůlka a znovu ji přepadl pocit, že patří sem, jedině sem. Násilím ten pocit přemohla a v duchu si začala opakovat: _Domů. Do Forks, chci do Forks s Edwardem a Jakem. Sem nepatřím. Jsem tu jen na návštěvě._ Hůlka znovu nespokojeně zasršela. _Ještě chvíli, a propálí mi do kapsy díru_ , pomyslela si Bella. _Což by vlastně nebylo tak špatné. Alespoň bych ten pitomý hábit mohla vyhodit._

„Tak kam teď, Hagride?“ zeptala se, když konečně vysvobodil její kufr a nadhodil si ho do podpaží.

„K Brumbálovi. Musí rozhodnout, do který koleje tě zařadí,“ prohlásil Hagrid. „Black by měl zůstat tady – nejspíš bude stejně přebejvat u mě. Na kolej si takhle velký zvíře vzít nemůžeš. Do ložnice by se Black ani nevešel,“ pochybovačně si ho přeměřil.

„Ale Black je zvyklý být se mnou,“ namítla Bella. Potřebuje mít Jakea u sebe. Kdyby se jim podařilo nějak aktivovat ten portál, potřebuje, aby u toho byli oba. Nebude mít čas lítat po bradavických pozemcích a shánět ho kdovíkde.

Jake se na ni vděčně zadíval a v duchu se zaradoval. Ubytování v dívčí ložnici by se mu docela líbilo. Byla by to alespoň malá hezká náplast na to, že musí předstírat domácího mazlíka. Před očima mu zadefilovaly dívčí postavy v nočních košilkách a zauvažoval, co asi tak čarodějky nosí pod těmi hábity, v očích se mu zablesklo a konečně mu přestalo být špatně po tom letu na motorce. Vyplázl jazyk a zazubil se.

Bella ho podezřívavě sledovala a po chvilce jí došlo, proč se asi tak rozjařil. „Nebo že bychom ho přece jen ubytovali u tebe?“ otázala se sladce Hagrida a Jacob zděšeně zakňučel. Vzpomněl si na Tesáka a na blechy a znovu se roztřásl. Visel na Belle tak zkroušenýma očima, že nakonec kapitulovala.

„Ne, to nepůjde, Hagride. Podívej, jak se chudák klepe. Nevydržel by to beze mě.“

„Voptáme se Brumbála,“ pokrčil rameny Hagrid a už nahlas nic nenamítal, ale pod vousy si bručel, že „tak rozmazlenýho psa eště neviděl.“

Prošli bránou na hlavní nádvoří a pak hlavním vchodem do hradu. Hagrid Bellu s Jakem rychle provedl labyrintem chodeb a schodišť, až k výklenku s chrličem v prvním patře. Naklonil se k němu a zašeptal: „Salemská čarodějnice,“ chrlič zajel do podlahy a místo něj se zjevilo schodiště, které připomínalo eskalátor, jen se spirálovitě stáčelo vzhůru. Nastoupili na něj a nechali se vynést před dveře ředitelny, ty se bez zaklepání samy rozlétly a zevnitř se ozvalo: „Jen dál. Už na vás čekám.“

Vstoupili do pracovny, která byla Belle taky důvěrně známá. Rozhlížela se po zdech plných portrétů předchozích ředitelů, které se na ni skoro všechny potěšeně culily, a někteří z ředitelů si při pohledu na tu krasavici začali nakrucovat kníry. Bokem na poličce ve skříni u zdi poznala myslánku a v pozadí za Brumbálem na bidýlku Fawkese.

„Vítám vás, slečno Forksová, v Bradavicích,“ usmál se na ni čaroděj v purpurovém rouchu a s půlměsícovitými brýlemi na špičce nosu. Dlouhé stříbrné vlasy i vousy mu splývaly po hábitu někam pod stůl a Bellu napadlo, jestli si je občas nepřišlápne, když vstává. „Jsem Albus Brumbál, ředitel Bradavické školy čar a kouzel.

„Swanella Forksová,“ popošla Bella blíž a podala řediteli ruku. „Pro přátele Nelly, ale Hagrid už si mě překřtil na Swanny,“ uchichtla se.

„Výborně, Swanello,“ uculil se i Brumbál. „Morgana mi ze Salemu píše, že jste byla jedna z nejlepších studentek, tak věřím, že u nás budete mít příležitost předvést, co ve vás je. A do které koleje bychom vás jen zařadili?“

„Měla bych zájem o Mrzimor,“ špitla Bella. Edwarda jako Cedrika určitě šoupnou zrovna tam. Byli by ve stejné koleji. „Slyšela jsem, že ředitelkou Mrzimoru je Pomona Prýtová, světově věhlasná bylinkářka, která vyšlechtila nový druh úponice jedovaté. Sama se zajímám o bylinkářství,“ prohlásila a zoufale si přála, aby Brumbál nepřišel na to, že jediné bylinky, které zná, jsou kuchyňské koření.

Zkoumavě se na ni zadíval přes špičku nosu. „Mrzimor, říkáte? No, nevím, nevím, máme tam teď plno… Co kdybychom se zeptali na radu Moudrého klobouku? Není sice začátek školního roku, ale myslím, že v tomhle výjimečném případě by byl ochoten nám být ku pomoci.“ Přešel k polici pod oknem, sehnul se, a když se vztyčil, držel v ruce klobouk, který měl očividně svá nejlepší léta už za sebou. Původně zřejmě špičatý a se širokou krempou, teď zplihlý, neurčité barvy, a vrásky a záhyby na něm vzbuzovaly dojem, že má zavřené zapadlé oči i pusu a hluboce spí.

Najednou se dva z těch záhybů nadzvedly a zamrkaly, jeden se široce otevřel, ozvalo se zívnutí a klobouk se celý prohnul a napnul, jako by se protahoval.

„Můžu ti nějak prospět, Albusi?“zeptal se zvědavě klobouk.

„Máme tu studentku z Ameriky, přijela na stáž, a trochu váhám, do které koleje bych ji měl umístit. Pomohl bys nám?“

„No samozřejmě, proto tu přece jsem, ne?“ ušklíbl se klobouk a Brumbál ho bez dalších řečí posadil Belle na hlavu.

 _„Mrzimor, Mrzimor, prosím, Mrzimor,“_ snažila se mu Bella vnuknout, kam by ji měl poslat.

„ _Mrzimor? Jsi si jistá? Tam se mi vůbec nehodíš,“_ dumal klobouk.

 _„Harryho jsi taky poslal do Nebelvíru, protože to chtěl,“_ namítla v duchu Bella.

 _„Jakpak to víš?“_ podezřívavě se jí zeptal klobouk. _„Myslím, že Harry by se nechlubil tím, že má vlastnosti i pro Zmijozel. Hodně se za to stydí. A ty jsi trochu drzá, že se odvažuješ mi radit…“_ Dál se s Bellou už nebavil, otevřel vrásku nad krempou a spustil nahlas:

„Ty sem vůbec nepatříš, odkud ses tu vzala?

Která kouzla podivná naši moc ti dala?

Kampak tě mám umístit, kam tě jenom strčím?

Když to teďka popletu, hanbou se snad skrčím,

zmuchlám se a zahodím, jako hloupý Franta –

Nebelvír? No asi jo, odvahy máš kvanta!“

„Takže Nebelvír,“ rozzářil se Brumbál. „Dáme vás do ložnice 5. ročníku, nevadí? Jsou tam jen tři děvčata, takže čtvrtá postel je volná. A na výuku budete chodit se sedmým ročníkem. Uvidíme, jak jste na tom s kouzly, případně pak rozvrh hodin upravíme.“

„A Black?“ zeptala se Bella rozladěně. Sakra, a Edward určitě bude v Mrzimoru! Jak se teď budou scházet?

„Black… jste si jistá, že nechcete, aby bydlel u Hagrida?“

Bella jen zavrtěla hlavou a Jake se schoulil do klubíčka, ve snaze se stát menším a ještě menším, až bude nejmenším na celém světě. Menším než čivava. Jeho snaha však nebyla moc úspěšná. Na čivavu mu toho opravdu docela dost přebývalo.

„Mám pochopení pro to, když má někdo svého domácího mazlíčka opravdu rád,“ pokýval hlavou Brumbál. „Tak dobře. Ale spát bude muset ve společenské místnosti. Jednak by se do ložnice těžko vešel, jednak v pátém ročníku je Hermiona a v ložnici má Křivonožku. Nestojím o nějaké rodeo, až si tenhle trochu větší pes bude ujasňovat s maguárem, kde je čí místo. Doufám, že svoje zvířata obě zvládnete.“

Otočil se k Hagridovi, který ještě pořád stál mlčky u dveří. „Odveď Swanellu do Nebelvírské koleje, prosím. A zastavte se u profesorky McGonnagallové pro heslo. Zítra už se budete moci zúčastnit vyučování, slečno Forksová,“ usmál se na ni a rozloučil se.


	17. Bella, rodiče i žáci – Edward se tu nejspíš skácí!

_Bradavice_

Babeta Prskalová byla tou pravou, kterou Edward s Hermionou potřebovali pro vstup do Mrzimorské koleje. Našli ji v koutě, jak si tiše opakuje jakási pravidla k práci s kouzlenými tvory.

„Babeto, jsi vážně hodná, že mu pomůžeš,“ lísala se mile Hermiona. Malá čarodějka s bílými rozježenými vlasy se usmála a dychtivě chytila Edwarda za rukáv. Zkameněl a vytřeštil oči do prázdna.

„Jdi se klidně najíst, Herrmiono,“ řekla s drnčícím er a obdařila Edwarda dalším úsměvem. „My už se tam spolu nějak doprravíme, že?“ Edward souhlasně kývl, přestože si nebyl jistý tou dopravou. _Snad ne zase nějaký letax, nebo… bože, ty schody!_

Vyvedla ho z jídelny, aniž by se jej pustila.

„Tak co, Cedrriku? Ujmeš se zase kapitánské pásky a prrefektury?“ zajímala se, když ho nasměrovala do té ohromné haly před Velkou síní.

„Ještě nevím…“ kuňknul Edward. Z té holky šel strach. Připomínala mu trochu Sulpicii z Volterry, přestože tohle rozhodně nebyla upírka s masochistickými sklony. Nějaké sklony však měla a ty se mu líbily ještě méně. „Musím se na to vyspat…“

„Rráda ti pomůžu, když budeš potřrebovat. Od toho jsme ve stejné koleji.“

Znovu se pokusil usmát a nevypadat jako vyděšené štěně. Ulevilo se mu, když místo velkých schodů zahnula Babeta kamsi za roh. Zastavili u velké mozaikové zdi a Babeta sáhla do menší misky.

„Berr,“ pobídla ho a vložila mu do ruky malý dílek puzzle. Edward na to konsternovaně zíral, než si všimnul, jak Babeta bere svůj a přikládá ho na zeď. To, co považoval za mozaiku, byla obrovská puzzle skládačka. _Nenávidí puzzle!_

„No? Tak honem… ať můžeme pokrračovat,“ řekla netrpělivě.

Zvedl hlavu k té zdi a v duchu si rval vlasy. Kam to asi přijde, krucinál? Vypadalo to jako hvězdná obloha. Samé modré – ne, černé dílky. Do toho občas něco žlutého. On sám měl v ruce malou svítivou tečku uprostřed černé plochy. Kolikrát už viděl oblohu? Hm.. tamto vypadá jako souhvězdí Medvěda… A tady… No jo!

Jako omámený přistoupil ke zdi, přiložil dílek těsně k dalším několika podobným. Souhvězdí vran!

Nebe zazářilo a rozteklo. Tedy vypadalo to tak, jenže Babeta bez mrknutí oka sáhla skrz a odhrnula závěs.

„Tak pojď…“ dodala s novým úsměvem a protáhla se dovnitř. Edwardovo sebevědomí dostalo řádnou dávku adrenalinu. Zvedl bradu a prošel _zdí._ Když se pak otočil, zjistil, že ten závěs je opět pryč. _Dost děsivé, sakra…_

Když se vymotal z toho omámení u vchodu, rozhlédl se. Místnost nebyla rozlehlá jako Velká síň nebo hala, či dokonce Brblalova pracovna. Tady to bylo spíš… praktické. Velký krb dominoval protilehlé zdi, na něm stálo několik diplomů v dřevěných rámech s pohyblivými obrázky. Vymalováno tu bylo příjemně žlutě a nábytek byl z černé kůže. Tady by se Alici asi líbilo, napadlo ho. Velká okna na rozlehlé pozemky… ze stropů se spouštělo několik velkých květináčů s květinami, ve kterých byla jakýmsi zázrakem přilepená světla, ozařující celý prostor. Malé svíčky, které však květinám neubližovaly. Zíral na ně s pusou dokořán.

Marně hledal háčky, ve kterých květináče visely. Prostě si tam levitovaly na místě. _Jasně, proč ne, v pohodě…_

Jeho noha se zabořila do příjemného koberce. Shlédl k zemi a málem to s ním seklo. Koberce si spletl s huňatou kůží jakéhosi tvora. A vedle byl další! _Vrazi to jsou!_

Vedle krbu byly dvě ohromné tapiserie, na jedné byla dívka s náručí květů. Měla je i ve vlasech, na šatech, na nohou… na druhé zase chlapec sedící v rozkvetlé louce. _Ach jo, Bella…_

„Tady tudy jsou pokoje chlapců, Cedrriku,“ řekla Babeta a ukázala na tu tapiserii, která Edwardovi připomněla chvilky na louce s Bellou. „Holky tam nesmí.“ Málem vyjekl radostí a vyskočil do vzduchu. Měl chuť se houpat na provazech listů z těch jejich divných lustrů a řvát _Áiáiááá_  jako Tarzan.

Místo toho se pousmál a tiše poděkoval. Protáhl se za tím klukem a sešel tři malé schůdky. Před ním se rozevřel pokoj se čtyřmi postelemi. Každá měla skoro dva metry na spaní a nebesa ze žluté látky. Podlaha byla dřevěná a ani tady nechyběly ty kůže.

„Ahoj! Tak je to pravda! Víte, Cedriku!“ vyhrkl jakýsi hlas z jedné z postelí. Vydal se k němu kluk s delšími tmavými vlasy. Edward instinktivně couvnul. „Cho říkala, že jsi zpět, ale kámo… Soráč, že jsem tomu nevěřil. Jsem tak rád, že je to pravda!“ Vrhnul se mu po krku a objal ho. Edward stál jako solný sloup. _Proboha, kdo je zase tohle?!_

„Promiň, ale…“ začal Edward.

„Nevíš, co? To nic, kámo… říkali, že máš o kolečko míň… ale to se vsákne… To dáš…“ tišil ho.

_Co kam má zase dávat?! Další puzzle? Vsákne? Cože?!_

„Jsem Marvel, pamatuješ? Než jsi umřel, hodně jsi mi pomáhal s famfrpálem. Chtěl jsem k vám do týmu. Byl jsem v šestým ročníku…“ Ten kluk se fakt snažil, ale Edward na něj stále nechápavě zíral. „Asi pořád nic, co?“ hlesl smutně Marvel.

„Dej mi chvíli, jo? Musím to vstřebat, prosím…“

„No jasně! Hele, to, že tu jsi… Asi budeš se mnou ve třídě, protože ti tvoji jsou už pryč. Loni absolvovali, takže jsi tu jenom ty, ale neboj, bude to v pohodě. Pomůžu ti…“ Marvel byl k nezadržení a Edward začínal mít pocit, že mu cuká v oku. Kde je jeho Zlatohlávek s  _hůů_ kecy?

„Marvele, pojď už!“ ozval se hlas za dveřmi z tapisérie. „Nebudu hladovět věčně!“

„To je Gunes, musím jít, jinak mě přetrhne. Je to milá holka, fakt, ale straště ukecaná, to bys nevěřil,“ dodal a zazubil se na Edwarda.

„Neříkej,“ odfrkl si Edward, když Marvel odešel. Praštil sebou na nejbližší postel a zavřel oči. Jak moc by chtěl spát… S Bellou…

Vymrštil se do sedu. Prý tu někde bude, nebo už je? Bude? Bella? Swanella Forksová, vzpomněl si a tiše se rozesmál.

„Cedriku?“ ozvalo se zvenčí. „Cedriku, to jsem já, Babeta… ehm, máš tady návštěvu, ale musíš ven, protože oni dovnitř nesmí, víš?“ _Návštěva? On?_

„Už…“ křikl Edward a vstal. Protáhl se tapisérií a prošel místností k té zdi. Až teď si všiml ohromného jezevce vymalovaného nad vchodem. Proč ne třeba delfín? Taky je chytrý a nepřipomíná skunka, odfrkl si v duchu.

Venku na něj čekalo milé překvapení. Nebyl tam totiž nikdo, koho by už neznal.

„Ubytován?“ zajímala se Hermiona.

„Dá se to tak říct,“ hlesl Edward a vyměnil si pohled s Harrym a… sakra, spletl se, byl tu jeden, kterého neznal. Díval se na něj s pusou dokořán a očima navrch hlavy.

„Přišli jsme se jen podívat, jak se máš,“ lhal očividně Harry. Edwarda napadl jiný důvod. Připadal si jako výstavní exemplář. Ten zrzek se na něj šel prostě podívat.

„Tohle je Ron, pamatuješ?“ zeptala se Hermiona.

„Matně,“ lhal Edward a natáhl k zrzounovi ruku. „Ahoj.“

„Ahoj, promiň, ale nemohl jsem tomu věřit… Páni…“ kvikl Ron.

„No, víš… Profesorka Prýtová by s tebou chtěla mluvit. Potkali jsme ji na chodbě, mířila k Brumbálovi, takže tam máme přijít. Nevím, proč my, ale to je jedno. Mohla tě tam vzít i Babeta, jenže…“

„Zadrž, Hermiono! Ty ses nabídla, že ho přivedeš. Jsi děsně zvědavá,“ dobíral si ji Ron a Edward se pobaveně usmál. Tenhle kluk se mu bude líbit.

„Nech toho, Ronalde!“ zavrčela na něj. „A vy dva, jdeme,“ sykla.

„Asi se jí líbíš, jinak by takhle neřádila,“ zašeptal Harry k Edwardovi a Ron vedle něj zbledl. Podíval se na Hermionina záda a zpět na Edwarda. Jeho přátelská tvář byla najednou v trapu.

 _Tak jo, kamarádi asi nebudou,_ vzdychl v duchu Edward.

Museli přidat do kroku, aby Hermioně stačili. Vzhledem k tomu, že musel Edward opět absolvovat schodiště. Jenže napodruhé už exceloval. Tedy alespoň dojel tam, kam měl, dřív než předtím.

„Vida, lepšíš se,“ pochválil ho pobaveně Harry.

Před nimi se rozevřela známá dlouhá chodba se sochou na konci. Hermiona se prudce zastavila a otočila se k nim.

„Samá sranda, co, pánové? Ale měli byste přidat do kroku,“ vrčela a ve stejnou chvíli se socha pohnula. Někdo odcházel z Brumbálovy pracovny. Edwardův zrak byl stále dokonalý, přestože nic neslyšel. Díval se na obra, jak se kymácivým krokem blíží k nim.

„Hele, Hagrid! Co ten tu?“ spekuloval Ron, ale Edward se díval jinam. Za něj. Na to monstrum s rezavou srstí a stejně překvapeným pohledem, jako měl on sám. Kdyby Edwardovi pracovalo srdce, nejspíš by v tu chvíli přestalo tlouct, protože toho velkého psa poznal.

„Jacob…“ zašeptal šokovaně Edward a k jeho osobnímu zděšení pocítil příval radosti, že ho vidí. Úsměv na tváři se mu roztáhl ještě víc, když vedle něj objevil drobnou Bellu, jak se o něčem vášnivě baví s tím obrem. Nevšimla si ho, zatímco Jacob zkameněl na místě. Otočila se k němu a něco na něj křikla, stále ponořená do jiného světa.

„Cedriku, vnímáš mě? Pojď!“ tahala ho za rukáv Hermiona, ale on měl oči jen pro Bellu. Vypadala… Do prdele, co to má na sobě?! To nemyslí vážně! No to teda ne! Ten dekolt… Jeho odhalené tajemství! Jeho! A ten obr tam vidí a Jacob taky! A vlastně i ti kluci tady!

„Cedriku, jsi v pořádku? Co je?“ Ta látka ji sotva zakryla! Proč nemá ty pytle, jako Hermiona nebo Cho? Udělal jeden krok a jen matně si uvědomoval, že na něj Hermiona s Harrym mluví a Jacob z druhé strany vrčí, protože si jej Bella konečně všimla. Její oči se rozzářily a tvář nepatrně zrůžověla. Vypadala jako padlý anděl. Dokonale. Krásně. Čarovně a nesmrtelně.

Edward se začal smát, jakou měl radost.

„Přeskočilo mu? Zase?“ slyšel Harryho zasténání.

„Ne, spíš slintá po té nové,“ odfrkla si Hermiona.

„Je to kus,“ přiznal Ron a nejen Hermiona na něj vztekle zavrčela. I Edward. Ron zbledl a Harry se rozesmál.

„Poperte se o ni,“ dobíral si je. Edward se už už chystal k poznámce, že Bella je jeho a jestli na ni jen pomyslí, udělá z něj nové puzzle nad vchod do Mrzákoru – nebo jak to bylo, jenže když se podíval po svém Andělovi, tiskla si varovně prst na rty. _Jakože pšt? No to teda ne! Žádné pšt! Už nepšt!_ Přesto rezignovaně svěsil hlavu.

„Ahoj, Hagride!“ křikl Harry.

„Nazdar mládeži, co vy tady?“ Ten obr měl hlas jak bouřku. Edward se až nepříjemně otřásl. Přesto si stále prohlížel Bellu, která visela pohledem na Harrym. _No toto?!_ Jacob stál kus za nimi, ale když zastavili, sedl si na zadní.

„Jdeme k Brumbálovi. Madam Prýtová chce mluvit se Cedrikem.“

„Cedrik! No jo, kluku! Málem sem tě přehlíd, věříš tomu? Tak moc jsem zamyšlenej nad novou studentkou… Mládeži, todlenc je Swanella Forksová a její mazlík Black… Jdete nám vy tři do rány, víte to? Brumbál přiřadil Swanny do Nebelvíru – vlastně Moudrej klobouk – tak se jí ujmi, Hermiono, buď tak hodná.“

„Má psa?!“ štěkla Hermiona.

„Bude ve společenský místnosti, neboj. Black je děsně prima pes,“ ujišťoval ji Hagrid a Edward povytáhl pobaveně obočí. Black a prima pes? Leda ve snu. Vzteklá bestie to je a zmetek, že jí dovolil tohle oblečení! Kdyby se víc narovnal, viděl by jí až na pupík… Sakra, a rozhodně tady není nejvyšším ze všech, někdo tam uvidí…  
„Pěkné šaty,“ odfrkl si Edward a Bella k němu vzhlédla.

„Děkuju,“ hlesla. Jacob za ní se štěkavě uchichtl. Zmetek. Kdyby tak Edward věděl, na co myslel!

„Jsem Harry. Harry Potter,“ vyhrkl Harry a podal Belle ruku.

„Já Ron!“ přidal se zrzek a vrhl se vedle Pottera.

Všichni se najednou otočili na Edwarda, jako kdyby čekali, že i on se představí.

_A sakra… jakže se to jmenuje? Krucinál!_

„Ty musíš být ten Cedrik Diggory, že? Slyšela jsem o tobě.“ Edward se kousnul zevnitř do tváře, aby se nerozesmál. On tu holku prostě miluje!

„Stačí jen Cedrik, Bello,“ usmál se. Bella zkameněla, ale Hermiona ne.

„Bella? Kde jsi přišel k Belle?“ podivila se.

„Éééééééé, bella je přece italsky krásná, sedělo by jí to, ne?“ snažil se Edward zachránit situaci. A Ron s Harrym horlivě přikyvovali.

Hermiona se zaškaredila. „Na to, abys někomu dával takovéhle přezdívky, se ještě dost málo znáte, nemyslíš? A taky nevím, co by tomu řekla Cho,“ dodala škodolibě. Bella zrudla a tiše se uchichtla, jak se Edward málem skácel úlevou, že to neprokoukli, a zároveň ztuhnul při zmínce o té omdlévací Číňance, co se po něm vrhala hned první den. Musí si dávat větší pozor.

„Těšilo mě,“ vydechla Bella a Hagrid s nimi pokračoval dál. Jenže k nim přibyla i Hermiona, která měla Bellu zasvětit do koleje Neblbíru, nebo tak nějak. Ty názvy Edwarda jednou přivedou do hrobu!

S čerstvou vzpomínkou na jeho krásnou – skoro nahou – Bellu vystoupali po schodišti do pracovny Brumbála. Připadal si jako po požití marihuany. Usmíval se, nepřítomně zíral do blba a občas se jen pobaveně zasmál, nebo vztekle zavrčel – když si vzpomněl na toho Blacka!

Kudy se asi leze do Neblbské věže? Hm?

„Tak se opět shledáváme!“ zvolal hlas ředitele a vytrhl ho z myšlenek. V duchu zavrčel, protože co byl tady, neměl chvilku klidu. „Výborně, pane Diggory. Jsem rád, že vám můj přítel mohl pomoct.“ Edward nejistě vzhlédl a všiml si dvojice starších lidí vedle Brumbála. Naproti nim stála další osoba v dlouhém černém plášti. Tohle by měla nosit Bella. Takový asexuální kus! A ne ten barový ohoz!

Ti dva menší se drželi za ruce a žena vzlykala.  Edwardovi to rvalo uši, ale pokoušel se je ignorovat. Brumbál si jeho nejistého pohledu všiml a zase se na něj podíval skrz ty divné brýle.  
„Cedriku, klidně se uvítej s rodiči. Nemusíš čekat na svolení,“ dobíral si ho. Edward sebou trhnul. Rodiče? Tihle dva? A sakra…  
„Ahoj,“ mávl jim a zkusil se usmát co nejupřímněji. Jenže z jeho gesta vyšla napodobenina umírajícího kapra, který sebou naposledy hodil ve vzduchu. Oba dva vykulili oči a vyměnili si zmatený pohled. „Mami a tati,“ dodal Edward.  
„Cedriku… Zlato…“ kvíkla ta žena. Do háje, taky ho nemohl někdo varovat? Poslat mu třeba esemesku, nebo email…

„Ach, hochu! Ty žiješ!“ zvolal ten chlap, co objímal ubrečenou paní a vydal se k němu. S každým jeho krokem byl Edward víc a víc naježený. Zase objímání? Muž se kolem něj omotal jako Alice o loňských vánocích, když dostala poukaz na nákup v Evropě. A nechtěl se ho pustit!  
„Ale no tak, Amosi! Pusť ho, udusíš ho!“ nabádala ho najednou klidně žena a vehementně toho dědu z Edwarda sundávala. Edward jí milerád pomohl. Už si chtěl vydechnout, když se kolem něj omotala ona a znovu se rozbrečela. To snad ne! Bože!  
„Nebrečte, paní,“ tišil ji. „Mami…“ kuňkl, když si všiml nejistých pohledů okolo.  
„Máme pro tebe hůlku, profesor Brumbál nám to připomněl a prý tě přijme znovu do školy, to je úžasné! Ale jestli si chceš odpočinout, můžeš nastoupit za rok, nebo…“ mumlala mu u ucha.  
„Nedělej z něj slimáka, drahá! Cedrik to zvládne, podívej se na něj! Jako kdyby vyrostl a zesílil v ramenou! Už je to chlap!“ zastal se ho ten pán od té paní. To bych prosil, mručel v duchu Edward.  
„Dobře, dobře… Tak tedy ano, ale… Cedriku, drahoušku, tady máš věci, ano? Kufr, hůlku, hábity, učebnice… Pěkně si je ulož…“ nabádala ho a vrazila mu do ruky klacek. Edward tam stál, ruku nataženou před sebou a pozoroval ten kus dřeva. Ha, há! Všem to pěkně vrátí! Hlavně Hermioně!   
„Co to?“ divil se jeho táta. „Nic se nestalo.“

„Co se mělo stát,“ nechápal Edward, „tati?“ Ta slova mu nešla prostě přes jazyk.  
„Rozhodně něco, Cedriku. Hůlka neměla zůstat takhle…“

„Hm… Možná,“ vložil se do toho Brblal, „že to chce trochu času. Zkus nějaké kouzlo, Cedriku,“ pobídl ho.  
„Já?“ zděsil se Edward.

„Samozřejmě. Například něco jednoduchého… Wingardium leviosa by ušlo, myslím. Učí se ho prváci.“  
„Win- cože?“

„Win-gar-di-um-le-vi-o-sa,“ zopakoval mu Ron u ucha. Edward se k němu varovně otočil. Jako kdyby mu slabiky měly pomoct kouzlit.

„A nechtěl bys mi spíš vyhláskovat, jak se to dělá?“ zavrčel na něj. Ron stáhl rty a odstoupil od něj. Edward, stále s hůlkou na délku paže – se pomalu rozmáchl a zamumlal: „Wingardénum  tuberóza, Winkartikum lepidlóza…“ nadhazoval varianty a mával klackem kolem sebe. Občas se poštěstilo, že z hůlky vyšlehla slabá záře, ale nic víc. Přesto se všichni kolem přikrčili a zděšeně ho prosili, aby přestal bláznit. Nakonec mu hůlka z ruky odletěla a Brblal ji chytil do své.

„To by pro dnešek asi stačilo,“ řekl zadýchaně. „Jděte se prospat. Ráno vám začíná škola.“  
„Cedriku, uvidíme se na konci roku, ach, jak jsem ráda, že žiješ!“ A zase se mu ta malá čarodějka pověsila na krk. „To nevadí, že z tebe bude asi moták, stejně tě miluju!“

„Moták?! Nikdy! On si vzpomene!“ durdil se táta.

„A když ne?“ kuňkl zvědavě Edward. „Teda – jasně, že si vzpomenu. To bude v pohodě. To dám,“ vykřikl Marvelovu hlášku, když ho otec probodl pohledem.

Brumbál mu poté vrátil opatrně hůlku a všechny je vyprovodil z pracovny.

V mrzimorské ložnici se Edward natáhl na postel a znovu se zamyslel nad cestou do Nebelvírské koleje. Nakonec to však vzdal, protože Marvel do něj hustil samé novinky až do dvou hodin v noci. To už Bella jistě spala… S Jacobem! Zmetek zablešený!


	18. Bella, krásná víc než dosti, Edward žloutne žárlivostí!

_Bradavice_

Když Bella s Hermionou vstoupily do jejich ložnice, její kufr už tam byl. _Kdy ho sem ten Hagrid dopravil?_ podivila se, ale pak jí došlo, že tady v hradu se o to nejspíš postarali domácí skřítci.

„Kterou postel si můžu vzít?“ zeptala se Hermiony věcně.

„Tu u okna. Já spím támhle v rohu, hned vedle knihovničky. U dveří je Levandule a vedle ní Parvati,“ vysvětlila jí Hermiona. Z její postele seskočil zrzavý křivonohý kocour se sraženým čumákem, otřel se jí o nohy a tázavě mňoukl.

„To je Nell, Křivonožko. Nelly, tohle je Křivonožka,“ představila je Hermiona.

„Tenhle kocour vypadá, že má osobnost,“ řekla Bella uznale,  dřepla si a natáhla ruku, aby kocoura pohladila po hřbetě. Křivonožka natáhl krk a nedůvěřivě si k její ruce přičichl. Znovu mňoukl, ucukl a znovu si přičichl. Mrskl ocasem a zmizel zase na Hermionině posteli.

„Asi se mu nelíbíš,“ řekla Hermiona se zadostiučiněním. Chytrý kocour. Jí se tahle podivná čarodějnice s e nezvykle velkým sexappealem taky nelíbila. Kluci na ni reagovali stejně jako na Fleur, a to tahle hnědovláska určitě nemá za babičku vílu. Má jen hluboký výstřih a to, co v něm klukům nastrkuje pod nos, to má Hermiona taky. Jen ji nikdy nenapadlo to takhle vystavovat.

„Asi ze mě cítí Blacka,“ pokrčila rameny Bella. Black – Jake – musel zůstat ve společenské místnosti, kde se stulil na koberec vedle krbu a nejspíš se rozhodl, že zbytek dne prospí. Kolej byla prázdná, studenti byli nejspíš na odpolední výuce, a tak zatím příchod nové akvizice nevzbudil žádný rozruch. Harry a Ron zůstali dole a vypadalo to, že Bellin půvab je dostatečným námětem jejich rozhovorů pro zbytek jejich dnů, takže měli o zábavu postaráno.

„Měla bych si vybalit,“ podotkla. „Jsou tu nějaké skříně?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěla Hermiona hlavou. „U postele máš noční stolek, kam si můžeš dát to nejnutnější,  a malou knihovničku na školní potřeby. Všechno ostatní máme ve svých kufrech. Ty v něm nemáš šatníkovou úpravu?“ Otevřela svůj kufr, který připomínal spíš lodní bednu, a Bella spatřila vnitřek docela rozlehlé šatny. Dovnitř vedlo pár schůdků, po levé straně visela ramínka s hábity, bundami a kabáty, v botníku pod ramínky bylo seřazeno několik párů bot a vedle conversek tam zahlédla i jedny střevíčky na podpatku. Vpravo byl prádelník s hromadou šuplíků a zrcadlo s velkým toaletním stolkem.

„No páni!“ vydechla Bella. „Tak tohle kouzlo neznám. Mám jen zvětšený vnitřek kufru, aby se mi tam všechno vešlo. Ale tohle…“

„Chceš pomoct?“ neochotně se zeptala Hermiona, ale fakt, že umí něco, co tahle čarodějnice z tak prestižní školy ne, jí dělal náramně dobře.

„Kdybys byla tak hodná…“ podívala se na ni Bella prosebně a Hermiona se viditelně rozzářila. Vytáhla hůlku, provedla nějaký složitý manévr a zpěvavě pronesla: „Armarium feminae maior!“ a ukázala hůlkou na Bellin kufr. Když ho Bella otevřela, vypadalo to v něm stejně jako v Hermionině, jen ty hábity na ramínkách měly trochu jiný střih.

„Tohle se v Salemu nosí běžně?“ neodpustila si Hermiona.¨

„Jo,“ přikývla Bella. „Ale je to dívčí škola, a já jsem si nikdy dřív nějak neuvědomila, jak to bude působit na kluky…“ nechala doznít do prázdna. „Taky nejsem nadšená, že vzbuzuju tolik pozormnosti,“ začervenala se.

 _To si vyprávěj holubům,_ pomyslela si Hermiona. _Dobře jsem si všimla, jak koukáš po Cedrikovi._

„A to se ti žádný nelíbí?“ zeptala se a čekala, že Swanella bude zatloukat, ale ta se začervenala ještě víc a špitla: „No… ten Cedrik… nevypadá špatně, viď?“

S úlevou, že si nevyhlídla Rona, Hermiona přisvědčila. „Jo, máš pravdu. Ale chodil s Cho, než… umřel nebo co se to s ním stalo. A ta si myslí, že se k sobě zase vrátí. Přitom ještě na Valentýna jela po Harrym a teď se k němu úplně otočila zády. Ta holka je blázen. Nikdy jsem ji moc nemusela, je dost nestálá a není na ni spolehnutí. Kdyby se ti povedlo jí Cedrika odloudit…“ _Možná bych mohla i ty tvoje výstřihy vzít na milost,_ dokončila v duchu svou myšlenku. Ale nahlas to neřekla.

„Cho?“ zeptala se Bella, ale dobře věděla, o koho jde. Pche, ta nemá šanci. Ani Tanya ho nedostala, a ta byla proti téhle šikmooké Číňance jiný kalibr. Ale pak ji napadlo, že Edward má přece radši brunetky, a přestala si být tak jistá.

„No, pomalu bude čas na večeři,“ přerušila její myšlenky Hermiona. „Pojď, doprovodím tě do Velké síně. Tam se obvykle scházíme na všechna hlavní jídla.“

„Jo, jasně,“ souhlasila Bella a v duchu zajásala – tam mají šanci se vidět! V nestřeženém okamžiku strčila do záhybů hábitu termosku se zbytkem dračí krve od Siriuse. Měl ji ještě ze školních let a možná bude trošku prošlá, ale nic jiného po ruce nebylo _. Ještě, že je ta sukně tak široká_ , pomyslela si spokojeně, _zdá se, že co krejčí ušetřil na živůtku, na rozevlátém zbytku si vynahradil. Alespoň není vidět, co si nacpala do kapes. A snad bude mít šanci ji nějak Edwardovi podstrčit._

Zvedly se, po cestě s sebou přibraly i Harryho a Rona, ale na odchodu ještě Bella Hermionu zastavila. „A co Black?“

„S námi nemůže. Křivonožku krmí domácí skřítci, jsem si jistá, že Blackovi taky něco donesou,“ mávla rukou Hermiona.

„Jenže on je zvyklý jíst to, co já,“ lekla se Bella, aby mu Dobby nenasypal do misky Pedigree.

„Tak mu něco vezmi s sebou. A už nezdržuj,“ popoháněla ji Hermiona už prolézala vchodem za hladovým Ronem a Harrym.

***

Na večeři se „Cedrik“ nedostavil. Bella se sice dobře najedla, ale nervózní byla pořádně. Sice mu předevčírem poslala bandasku krve… ale co to je jedna bandaska pro žíznivého upíra, když je zvyklý vypít za lov i dvě pumy, tři laně nebo medvěda? Litřík mu na moc dlouho nevystačí. Jak mu má sakryš tu termosku propašovat?

A ještě ke všemu byla středem pozornosti veškerého osazenstva nebelvírského stolu, které bylo jako obvykle přenáramně pyšné, že opět ulovilo celebritu. Kluci ze všech ročníků od pátého výše se mohli přetrhnout, jak se snažili na sebe upozornit, a ti mladší na ni alespoň mrkali. Kdykoliv sáhla po míse nebo tácu, aby si nabrala jídlo, šest či osm rukou ho popadlo, aby jí to podalo, a ke konci večeře už byla unavená neustálým uhýbáním a uskakováním před vylitými omáčkami a rozsypanými bramborami.

„Tak co, Swanny, kdy nám předvedeš, co umíš?“ trošku si ji dobíral Fred (nebo George, zaboha je od sebe nedokázala rozeznat). „Ukaž, co vás v Salemu učí. Pravou čarodějnici jsme tu ještě neměli.“

„Neřekla bych, že se to bude nějak významně lišit od toho, co probíráte tady,“ snažila se z toho vykroutit Bella.

„Nech ji,“ ozval se od vedlejšího stolu pohrdavě Malfoy. „Ježibaby neumějí pořádně kouzlit, dokud jim nevyraší na nose bradavice,“ dodal škodolibě a od zmijozelského stolu se ozval hurónský řehot.

Fred s George, vyskočili, rudí v obličeji, a už už chtěli vytáhnout hůlky, aby bránili čest jejich nejnověší spolužačky, ale Bella je zastavila. Hůlka jí v kapse zase zasršela a ona měla najednou pocit, že přesně ví, co má udělat. Sevřela ji v prstech a vytáhla z kapsy. Mávla proti zmijozelským, nakreslila do vzduchu tvar, co vypadal jako psací dvojka v kruhu, a zpěvavým hlasem, který jako by jí nepatřil, pronesla: „Ovis de cygni magicis!“

Z hůlky vytryskl proud vody a za chvíli mezi nebelvírským a zmijozelským stolem byla malá tůňka, která bleskově obrůstala mechem a kapradím. Nad vodou se zajiskřila stříbřitá mlha, která houstla a houstla, až se z ní vyloupla nádherná bělostná labuť. Ta zamávala křídly a vznesla se ke stropu Velké síně, kde zakroužila pod hvězdným nebem. Když se nesla nad zmijozelským stolem, něco jako by od ní začalo padat k zemi. Všichni zmijozelští na to zírali s otevřenými pusami, jen Malfoy se na Bellu mračil stejně, jako to dřív dělával na Harryho Pottera, a tak si ani nevšiml, že ten padající předmět míří přímo na něj. Teprve rána do hlavy a obrovský řehot nebelvírských ho probraly a zmateně si sáhl na vlasy, odkud mu za límec stékalo něco slizkého a lepivého. Vyskočil a za doprovodu posměšného dupotu a pískání většiny ostatních kolejí rychlým sprintem opustil místnost, následován Crabbem a Goylem.

„Panečku, viděli jste to?“ dusil se smíchy Fred (nebo George). „Ta labuť mu snesla na hlavu vejce! A pěkně z vejšky!“

„Koukám, že Salem je opravdu kvalitní škola,“ kuckal se George (nebo Fred). I ostatní se dusili smíchy, jen Hermiona na to celé koukala trochu nevraživě.

„To je sice hezké,“ prohlásila, „ale kdo to teď všecko dá do pořádku? Myslím, že Filch z toho jezírka nebude nadšený.“

„Z jakého jezírka?“ otázala se Bella nevinně a sedla si. V momentě, kdy schovala hůlku do kapsy, všechno zmizelo – podlaha byla stejně obyčejně kamenná jako dřív.

Hermiona jen rozmrzele stiskla rty. Tahle holka jí půjde na nervy. To věděla jistě.

***

Ráno před snídaní Bella začala být vážně netrpělivá. Jestli tam Edward zase nebude, co si počne? Včera doufala, že když jsou pod jednou střechou, nebude problém  se sejít, ale jak se zdálo, bude to složitější, než myslela. Jake byl taky rozmrzelý, noc ve vlčí kůži u krbu ho nebavila, obzvlášť, když se k němu přišel přitulit Křivonožka a ani vrčení nepomáhalo, aby se ho zbavil. Zakousnout tu potvoru nesměl, a tak musel poslouchat, jak mu to zvíře přede přímo do ucha  a navíc smrdí kočičinou. Bella si to poněkud vyžehlila tou hromadou jídla, co mu včera přinesla od večeře, a trochu si užíval opatrný respekt mladších studentů Nebelvíru, kteří se tomu obřímu psovi vyhýbali širokým obloukem, ale už se nudil. Možná měl opravdu radši zůstat u Hagrida.

Když se Bella konečně dostala ke snídani, marně se kolem rozhlížela, jestli neuvidí Edwarda. U mrzimorského stolu nebyl a Bellu přepadl strach, jestli ho nakonec nestrčili zase ke svatému Mungovi. Ale neměla moc času o tom uvažovat.  Fred s Georgem si ji usadili mezi sebe a už jí nakládali snídani jako pro dřevorubce. „Stejně jdeš pak s náma na vyučování. A máme přeměňování s McGonnagalovou, Lektvary se Snapem a ještě Obranu proti černé magii s Umbridgeovou, takže posílit se potřebuješ pořádně,“ nedbal na její námitky Fred (nebo George).

„Po tom, cos nám tu předvedla včera, se na to dnešní vyučování vyloženě těším,“ přidal se k němu George (nebo Fred). „Umbridgeová z tebe bude hotová. Zakazuje nám na hodinách používat hůlky!“

Bella se jen pousmála. „Kouzlit jde ale i bez hůlek, ne? Pro čarodějnice je bezhůlková magie jedna z nejdůležitějších disciplín,“ rozhovořila se čím dál odvážněji, protože cítila, jak jí hůlka v kapse přátelsky srší a byla si jistá, že jí nějak vnukne, jak na to. Koneckonců to dělala celou dobu.

U vchodu do velké síně se strhnul nějaký rozruch. „A hele, Cedrik,“ prohlásil Fred (nebo George) rozjařeně. „A uchvátila ho Babeta do svých drrrápů!“ zavrčel přehnaně. „Chudák,“ dodal soucitně.

„Proč chudák?“ zeptala se zvědavě Bella.

„No protože Babeta je přesvědčená o každém klukovi, že po ní jistojistě šílí, a chová se jako koketka, nakrrrucuje se a cvrrrliká,“ zadrnčel znovu, „a přitom… jen se na ni podívej!“

Belle se pozorně zadívala na skvadru holek, která obklopovala jejího Edwarda, a povšimla si toho stvoření, které se křečovitě drželo rukávu jeho hábitu a ostatní holky se snažilo máváním druhé paže odehnat. Mrňavá, rozježené bílé vlasy, plochá jako prkno a asi stejně tak přitažlivá. A nadskakovala jako rozčilený tenisák. Edward vypadal, jako by si vyšel na procházku se špatně ostříhaným maltézským pinčem. Bella se neudržela a rozesmála se nahlas. Oba kluci Weasleyovi se už dávno svíjeli vedle ní.

Edward při vstupou do Velké síně už měl všeho zase plné zuby.  Marvel byl otravnější než Emmett – už od rána, sotva proloupl oči, nezavřel pusu a mlel a mlel a mlel. Sotva se dal trochu do pořádku a po Marvelově upozornění na sebe natáhl ten prapodivný černý hacafrak, hůlka, kterou si strčil do kapsy, mu v ní propálila díru. Kde se to ocitl? Příště podpálí i jeho! Opatrně ten mizerný klacek obalil do dvou kapesníků a ještě opatrněji ho znovu vložil do kapsy, poté, co mu nějakým záhadným kouzelným způsobem Marvel tu kapsu zase zacelil. V Mrzácké společenské místnosti se na něj vrhla zase ta Babeta ze světa a odvlekla ho sem, a po cestě se na ně nabalovaly další a další holky a zdálo se, že si snad na něj všechny chtějí sáhnout. Už aby byl u stolu. Vedle něj se z každé strany vejde pak jenom jedna. A třeba by si mohl sednout kl Belle… jestli tam bude.

U vchodu střásl většinu toho kdákajícího hejna a rozhlédl se, jestli ji neuvidí. Byla tam. A on málem dostal infarkt.

Tak za prvé, zase měla ty samé šaty co včera. Vlastně ne! Tyhle byly sice taky černé, ale s nádechem do tmavoruda a výstřih, jestli to je vůbec možné, měly ještě hlubší! A z jedné i druhé strany vedle ní seděli dva hromotluci, velcí jak rugbyoví obránci, a oba byli zrzaví jako on!

„Došla jim fantazie, nebo co? Jsou jak přes kopírku, obludy,“ vrčel si pod nos. A Bella se s nimi ke všemu smála a vypadala naprosto šťastně a spokojeně, že ji civí do výstřihu a div neslintají nad tím, co vidí.

Zatmělo se mu před očima a potácivě se Babetou nechal dovést k mrzimorskému stolu. Ani si nevšiml, že od Havraspáru na něj dychtivě mávala Cho Changová a začala se tvářit zmateně, když zjistila, že si jí nevšímá. Sledovala jeho pohled, a když jí došlo, že se dívá upřeně na Bellu, zamračila se tak, že začala připomínat čínského mandarína.

Babeta mu naložila plný talíř, ani nevěděl čeho. Co ta Bella tam… mučí ho schválně? Teď jí jeden z té sériové výroby objal kolem ramen! A ona mu tu ruku nesetřásla! Zavrčel.

„Nechutná ti, Cedrriku?“ optala se starostlivě Babeta.  „Můžu ti naložit něco jiného, kdybys chtěl,“ afektovaně se zachichotala a žertovně do něj drcla loktem. Sice si ho trochu narazila, ale dělala, jakoby nic.

„Ne, děkuju,“ zahučel Edward temně. „Nejsem zvyklý moc snídat.“ Vzal vidličku a začal se vrtat v míchaných vajíčkách, nebo co to bylo za hmotu. Pohledem pořád skenoval Bellu a ty dva zrzouny, co se tam s ní řehtali jako koně a přitom zírali… na něj? Smějí se snad jemu? A Bella taky? Bodlo ho u srdce.

Zapíchl pohled do talíře a trucovitě přehraboval vajíčka z jedné strany na druhou. Babetu a její ječák přestal vnímat a jen se utápěl v sebelítosti. Kde se to ocitl? Ničemu nerozumí, považují ho tu za někoho jiného, a teď to vypadá, že si z něj všichni včetně jeho lásky budou dělat legraci. Ve vajíčkách nakonec našel zalíbení. V jednotlivých kouscích si představoval členy toho chumlu kolem Belly. Jedno očičko, nosní dírka… Pích do hlavičky! Z pochmurných myšlenek – a docela uspokojivého tyranizování vajec - ho vytrhlo jemné zakašlaní, z jehož zvuku se mu málem znovu rozběhlo srdce.

„Ehm… Cedriku?“

Vzhlédl a utopil se v hnědých očích, čokoládových očích, JEHO očích, které se na něj dívaly s… co to je? Soucit? Nechce soucit, chce lásku! A myslel si, že ji má!

„Jo, to jsem asi já,“ odsekl nevrle.

„Já vím,“ řekla konejšivě. „Zdá se mi, že ti nechutná… ještě jsi nic nesnědl.“

„Přešla mě chuť z toho výhledu,“ sykl znovu.

„Tak jsem ti přinesla… Víš, u nás v Salemu se učíme vařit posilující lektvary,“ ignorovala jeho poznámku. „Zkus jeden ochutnat, třeba by ti mohl pomoci,“ podávala mu nerezovou termosku a usmívala se jako anděl.

„Dík,“ utrousil a položil ji na stůl.

„Pojď, Swanny, jdeme,“ vzal ji kolem ramen jeden z těch zrzavých otrapů. „S Cedrikem se ještě uvidíš, máme dnes s Mrzimorem společnou výuku. Tak se měj, Cede!“ mávl mu a i s tím druhým v závěsu a s Bellou v podpaží odpluli z Velké síně. Edwardovi zaskřípaly zuby a vidlička v jeho ruce povolila. Zmačkal ji jako papírovou lodičku. Smradi zrzaví!

„Co to je?“ zvědavě popadla Babeta termosku a už šroubovala víčko.

„Posilující lektvar, dej to sem,“ sápal se po ní Edward. Ať je to co je to, je to od Belly a on to chce!

„Fuj, vždyť to smrrdí jako krrev,“ ušklíbla si, Babeta, která už do termosky stačila strčit nos. Edward v duchu zasténal. _Krev?  Panebože, zase ty kroupy!_


	19. A potom, že učení není žádné mučení!

_Bradavice_

„Cedrriku, musíme jít. Za chvíli začne hodina,“ vybídla ho Babeta a vstala. Ani se nepohnul. „Cedrriku,“ zdůraznila. Zvedl pohled a podíval se na ni zespoda.

„Co máme?“ zeptal se rezignovaně.

„Přřeměňování, tak honem!“ Vstal, když ho začala tahat za tučňáka. Na poslední chvíli chmátnul po termosce a přitiskl si ji k hrudi. _Přeměňování? Cože? Ach, bože…_

Absolvoval schodiště, chodby, obrazy… Už to měl docela v malíku, napadlo ho. Babeta vpadla do velkých dubových dveří a Edward za ní skoro doletěl.

„Sedni si…“ začala a rozhlížela se. Jenže Edward už přesně věděl, kam se posadí. Vedle Belly bylo volno. Vykroutil se Babetě a zamířil k ní. Uvědomoval si, že se všichni dívají, ale…

„Ahoj,“ hlesl. Vzhlédla k němu docela překvapeně, ale nakonec jen spiklenecky mrkla.

„Dal sis lektvar?“ zajímala se.

„Nestihl jsem to. Babeta byla… jak to říct? Dost náročná společnost?“ zašeptal a Bella se zasmála.

Ve dveřích se objevila vysoká starší čarodějka s rozevlátým pláštěm.

„McGonnagalová,“ upozornila ho Bella. _To je fuk, stejně si to nezapamatuje…_

„Dobré ráno, studenti,“ pozdravila je a její pohled zůstal viset na Belle s Edwardem. „Hm, nemyslím si, že je tohle dobré řešení, vy dva. Lepší bude, když… Hm… Pane Jordane, mohl byste si vyměnit místo se slečnou Forksovou?“

„Sejdeme se pak,“ špitla k Edwardovi Bella a šla na nové místo. Profesorka se spokojeně usmála a začala vykládat o přeměně čehosi v cosi. Edward zíral do učebnice a nestíhal ani mrkat. _Tohle že existuje? Přeměna živého v neživé, neživé v živé… sakra! Ještě aby z něj někdo udělal živýho! No, i když… Neee…_

„Pane Diggory, buďte tak laskav a vnímejte výuku. Uvědomuji si, že jste celý rozhozený z toho všeho, ale pokuste se, ano?“ požádala ho profesorka.

„Ehm… pardon,“ hlesl.

„V pořádku,“ ujistila ho profesorka. „Takže, jak jsem řekla. Zkusíme si pár jednodušších kouzel. Slečno Spinnetová, proměňte prosím svou učebnici v křečka,“ pobídla ji. Edward vzhlédl a s nataženým krkem sledoval přeměnu.

„Výborně, slečno. Slečna Forksová by mohla zkusit přeměnit panu Johansonovi vlasy na zeleno,“ pokračovala profesorka. Pche! Chvilku se bál o Bellu, ale když skončila, žasl a – bože, fakt se styděl!

„Pane Jordane, vraťte panu Johansonovi zpět jeho barvu a pan Diggory mu zastřihne konečky.“ Bella i Edward unisono vyjekli děsem. Edward se na Bellu dotčeně otočil. Taky jí věřil! To, že si sám nevěří, neznamená, že ani ona mu nebude věřit! Sakra, co když mu něco ustřihne? A jak se vůbec stříhá? Když Lee Jordan dokončil svou část, oči všech se upřeli k němu.

„Asi mě bolí hlava…“ hlesl Edward a chytil se za čelo. „Mám mžitky a vidím jednorožce…“ lhal dál. „Musím na záchod,“ dodal pro věrohodnost a přiložil si jednu ruku na pusu a druhou na kapsu hábitu s termoskou.

„Dobrá, dojděte si, pane Diggory, ale ihned se vraťte,“ vybídla ho mrzutě profesorka.

Vyšel na chodbu a rozhlédl se.

„Ještě kde je záchod…“ odfrkl si. Zalezl místo toho do výklenku za sochou rytíře a vytáhl termosku.

„Nemáš být v hodině, studente? Pití alkoholu je návyková věc!“ ozvala se socha a shlédla k němu.

„Starej se o sebe, šutre,“ zavrčel Edward a zavdal si krve. Obličej se mu zkroutil a polkl. _Kam na to chodí? Co je zase tohle?! Jako kdyby mu to naředila whisky… Pálí to!_ Edward se zhluboka nadechl a zalapal po dechu.  Jenže nedalo se s tím nic jiného dělat. Dopil to. Chvilku se potácel po chodbě, než našel rovnováhu, a vrátil se do třídy. Otevřel dveře a strnul. U katedry levitoval jakýsi šotek. _Rozhodně v tom byla whisky!_

„Přejete si?“ promluvil prcek.

„Přeměňování?“ zaskučel Edward.

„O dveře vedle,“ ujistil ho jeden kluk, sedící hned u dveří.

„Ehm… dík, sorry…“ kuňkl Edward a vycouval ven.

Vrátil se do _své_ třídy.

„Je vám lépe?“ zeptala se ta pravá profesorka.

„Ano, děkuju.“ Vpadl na své místo a snažil se být neviditelný.

„Dobře, takže jste schopen předvést přeměnu tvaru? Mohl byste z téhle koule udělat krychli?“

„Ručně určitě,“ hlesl Edward.

„Decirculum kvadrante,“ poradil mu šeptem Lee.

„Dekriplum kvarte,“ řekl nahlas Edward a koule splaskla jako píchlý míč. „Dekukruplesvarte!“ zamumlal znovu a píchlý balón byl jako kus látky.

„To by stačilo, pane Diggory, očividně stále nejste ve formě,“ zarazila ho profesorka. Ozval se školní zvonek a všichni se jako na povel vyřítili ze tříd. Než však Edward stihl chytit Bellu, ta kopírovací sada ji táhla pryč.

„Cedrriku!“ Edward se ošil. To drkotající er by mu v roce 1918 nahánělo husí kůži. „Ukážu ti kudy na Lektvarry,“ dodala a chytila jeho rukáv. Táhla ho dolů. Kamsi zase po těch schodech, jenže po cestě potkali Cho.

„Můžu s tebou mluvit?“ zarazila je. Edward se skoro nadšeně vytrhl Babetě a postavil se vedle Cho. Pak mu ovšem došlo o čem spolu nejspíš budou mluvit. Sakra!

„Cho, mrzí mě to všechno.“

„To je v pořádku Cedriku, ale vidět tě s Babetou, nebo jak koukáš po té nové… Nelíbí se mi. Vypadá jako coura,“ odfrkla si Cho a Edwarda veškerá galantnost přešla. Fracek kouzelnickej!

„Musím jít,“ vyhrkl.

„Ale co náš rozhovor?!“

„Není o čem mluvit, drahá Cho. Jsem jiný a ty nejspíš taky. Neklapalo by to, promiň,“ dodal, když začala popotahovat.

Naštěstí je zachránil zvonek. Babeta, ta ráčkovací duše, na něj čekala na konci chodby, aby ho _dovlekla_ do sklepení.

V závěsu za nimi vpadl do třídy profesor s černými mastnými vlasy a děsivým pohledem. _Kruci, kde se to ocitl? Všude samé kopie. On je zřejmě něčí dvojník, ti zrzci jsou taky dvakrát a tenhle by mohl dělat Arovi dabléra. Jako by mu z pr… oka vypadl. Mají na to vůbec copyright? Není to protizákonné?_

„Vyndejte si kotlíky, utvořte dvojice a připravte Zmenšovací dryák. Nechci slyšet jediné špitnutí…“ řekl monotónním mrazivým hlasem a všichni se pustili do práce. Edward se ocitl v páru s Babetou, která vypadala stejně vyděšeně jako on. Střelil pohledem po Belle, která vesele cosi drtila v prstech. Nalistoval stránku, kterou mu řekla Babeta, a četl:

 **** _Zmenšovací dryák_  
Přísady: sedmikráskové kořeny, scvrklofík, krysí slezina, housenky, šťáva z pijavic  
Příprava: Do kotlíku postupně přidáme pár kapek šťávy z pijavic, nařezané housenky, jednu krysí slezinu, oloupaný scvrklofík a najemno nakrájené sedmikráskové kořeny. Pozor, musí být zachováno toto pořadí!!! Pak necháme lektvar asi 10 minut vařit a na hodinu odstavíme.  
Efekt: Zmenšuje do desetiny původní velikosti.

„Šťáva z pijavic? Ono to má šťávu? Bože, jakou?“ úpěl a vzal jedno to stvoření do ruky. Kroutilo se a snažilo ho to kousnout, ale Edward jen lehce zesílil stisk a…

„Fůůj!“ zavřeštěla Babeta. Pijavice se rozstříkla všude kolem a ohodila její tvář.

„Promiň,“ zavyl a utřel si ruku do hábitu. Napodruhé se mu to povedlo líp. Krájení housenek zvládl na výbornou a krysí slezinu taky. Jen to tam namrskal, jak mu to přišlo pod ruku.

„Má to mít pořradí!“ vytkla mu Babeta.

„Však má… Klid… Co tam je dál?“ mumlal Edward.

„Oloupaný scvrrklofík,“ odrecitovala Babeta.

„Kdo?“

„Scvrrklofík… tohle..“ řekla a ukázala mu jakousi malou modrou bobuli. Vypadala teda spíš jako rajče natřené na modro, ale… „Oloupu to.“

„Fajn, já nasekám ty kořeny,“ rozhodl Edward.

„Mají se nakrrájet, ne nasekat,“ durdila se. Edward se ušklíbl a vyhledal pohledem Bellu. Byla ve skupince s mladou čarodějkou a vypadaly, že jim to jde. Nakláněla se nad kotlíkem. Začal krájet kořeny a neustále po Belle pokukoval.

„Cedrriku! Krájíš si rrukáv!“ zavřeštěla Babeta a všichni se k nim otočili. Edward se sklonil, aby viděl, co napáchal. Kus hábitu měl precizně nakrájen na úzké pravidelné proužky držící pohromadě jen silou vůle. Podíval se na Bellu, co ona na to, ale ta se jen smutně usmívala, načež zavolala profesora, aby se šel podívat.

„Hm…“ zahřměl profesor a nespouštěl oči z tekutiny v kotli. „Neuvěřitelné, slečno Forksová! To je úžasné!“ rozplýval se. Edward se za jeho zády zhnuseně pitvořil a nakrájel si i druhý rukáv, než mu to Babeta vzala z ruky. Ten profesor Snake se od Belly nehnul do konce vyučování. Dychtivě s ní rozmlouval o všech možných variantách lektvarů a dryáků.

„Odkud to krucinál ví?!“ štěkl u Edwardova ucha Marvel.

„Chodila na Salemskou školu, ne?“ odpověděla místo Edwarda Babeta.

„Prdlačky…“ zavrčel Edward, když se profesor postavil vedle Belly a jeho úlisný pohled zabloudil k jejímu dekoltu. „Perverzák jeden mastnej… Ucho hluchý… Slimák rozteklej… Šilhoun nakopnutej…“ střílel nadávky, aniž by si všímal těch dvou.

„Skončil jsi?“ zasmál se nakonec Marvel.

„Ksicht koňskej!“ završil to Edward a úlevně vzdychl. „Jo, už jo.“

„Fajn, já jen, že ti ta hmota v kotlíku rozežírá dno…“ upozornil ho a Babeta začala zase vřeštět, zatímco Edward stáhl kotlík a postavil ho na dřevěný stolek, který se vznítil.

Sice z toho přišli o body, ale Edward byl spokojený, protože se ten slizák přestal lísat k Belle.

To dopoledne měli ještě hodinu černé magie.

„Umbrridgeová je přríšerná. Jen počkej. Urrčitě bude jedovatá,“ varovala ho Babeta a nepletla se. Jakmile si ho profesorka všimla, probodla ho jízlivým pohledem a hláskem tak sladkým, že by z toho jeden dostal cukrovku, se ho zeptala:

„Doufám, že vám u svatého Munga pomohli od vašich halucinací způsobených stresem při turnaji tří kouzelníků, pane Diggory.“ _Baba jedna prašivá!_ pomyslel si Edward.

„Bylo to osvěžující,“ odpověděl. „Měla byste to taky zkusit, viděl jsem tam oddělení pro postižené obezitou,“ zavrčel si druhou část věty pod nos. V tu chvíli profesorka lehce vykvikla a Edward vytřeštil oči. To on? Začala nabírat zvláštní objem a zároveň se jí nohy roztékaly po podlaze.

„Co to je? Co to je?!“ vřeštěla jak slepice a mávala nafukujícíma rukama. „Kdo to dělá! Hůlky jsou zakázané! Dost! Nechte toho! Kdo to je?!“ Edward se rozhlédl. Všichni ve třídě buď sledovali pobaveně tekoucí profesorku, nebo se ohlíželi přes rameno, aby našli viníka. Jen Bella se spokojeně usmívala a pod stolem vesele dirigovala prstem. Edward povytáhl obočí v nevyslovené otázce a Bella andělsky pokrčila drobnými ramínky.

Rozesmálo ho to. A nebyl sám, smála se celá třída a Weasleyova dvojčata slzela a mlátila rukama do lavice. Bohužel Edward byl první, koho si Umbridgeová všimla.

„Pane Diggory! To vy?!“ vřeštěla profesorka sotva půl metru nad zemí. Musel se naklonit přes lavici, aby jí viděl do tváře.

„Já? No dovolte! Jak asi?“

„To jste určitě vy! Tohle je velice nevhodné, okamžitě toho nechte!“

„Já ale nic nedělám! Jak bych to udělal?“ bránil se Edward.

„Jste nemocný, pane Diggory!“

„Ano, paní profesorko. Jsem nemocný. Láskou nemocný!“ souhlasil Edward a podíval se na rozvernou Bellu. Usmívala se a v té eufórii přestala kmitat prstíkem. Profesorce se začal vracet původní tvar.

„Ta drzost! Okamžitě navrhnu vaše vyloučení!“ zavrčela na něj.

„To byste měla, paní profesorko,“ ozvala se Bella. „U nás v Salemu se vždy hlásí, když profesor nezvládne své studenty.“ Profesorka zbledla, když si uvědomila, že by to byla její ostuda, a jen probodla Bellu i Edwarda pohledem, načež se vrátila k normální výuce. Po zbytek hodiny je všemožně ignorovala. Oba.

Na konci hodiny se Edward znovu pokusil dostihnout Bellu, ale ta se kolem něj jen lehce protáhla, dotkla se jeho dlaně a s kopíráky odešla ze třídy. V ruce Edwardovi uvízl kus pergamenu se vzkazem.

_Dnes po večeři se sejdeme v sovinci. Tvá Bella._

Přistihl se, že se přitrouble zubí i na protivnou Babetu, která z toho byla celá říčná.


	20. Ať je pondělí či pátek, vrátíme se na začátek!

_Bradavice, potom Forks i jiná místa určení_

Když Bella odpoledne vešla do společenské místnosti Nebelvíru, z každé strany jedno zrzavé dvojče jako eskortu, kolem krbu seděl hlouček nebelvírských a uprostřed nich místní zpravodaj a drbna v jednom Lee Jordan. Něco jim vehementně vyprávěl a šermoval u toho rukama jako větrný mlýn. Jakmile prošla otvorem v obrazu Buclaté dámy, všichni jako na povel zvedli hlavy a podívali se na ni s neskrývaným obdivem.

„Okouzlila Snapea… Excelovala u McGonnagalky… Dostala Umbridgeovou!“ nesl se místností obdivný šepot a Bella zrudla jako malina.

Jen Hermiona seděla se založenýma rukama a tvářila se jako čtverzubec v ohrožení.

„Ještě trochu se nafoukni, Hermiono, a praskneš,“ podotkl nevinně Ron, který už chvilku kamarádku znepokojeně sledoval. „Co ti přelítlo přes nos?“

Hermiona neodpověděla, jen vyskočila a postavila se před Bellu.

„Takže ty vážně ovládáš bezhůlkovou magii,“ prohlásila nevěřícně, že by někdo mohl umět víc než ona.

Bella jen pokrčila rameny. „Čarodějnice by to měly umět. Mají to vrozené,“ tvrdila srdnatě. „Už jsi někdy viděla čarodějnici, že by při kouzlení mávala hůlkou? V žádné pohádce ani pověsti to nedělají!“

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. „U nás to vrozené nemají. I taková Bellatrix potřebuje hůlku. Dokonce i Ty-víš-kdo se bez hůlky neobejde!“

„Právě. To je ten rozdíl mezi čarodějkou a čarodějnicí, o čarodějích mužského pohlaví nemluvě,“ pokrčila rameny Bella.

„Ale…“ chtěla se Hermiona hádat dál, ale Harry ji přerušil. „Naučila bys nás to?“

„Nevím,“ váhala Bella. „Každému to asi nepůjde. Musíš k tomu mít vlohy.“ Hlavně vůbec nevěděla, jak by je měla učit něco, o čem neměla ani ponětí. Celou dobu, co rosolovatěla Umbridgeovou, jí hůlka v kapse sršela jako prskavka, div jí nepodpálila hábit,  a to mravenčení se přenášelo do ukazováčku pod lavicí úplně samo. A vůbec neměla představu, jak hůlku přesvědčit, aby to udělala znovu. Jako by měla vlastní rozum nebo co.

„Alespoň to zkus,“ škemral Harry a díval se na ni prosebným pohledem nakopnutého štěněte. „Měl jsem pocit, když se vrátil Cedrik, že budu moct Voldemorta hodit na něj. Je to už druhý _Chlapec, který přežil_ , a dokonce nemá ani jizvu. Jenže to vypadá, že ji má – ne na čele, ale na mozku. Je z něj moták horší než Filch,“ málem si odplivl. „Býval mnohem lepší kouzelník než já, a dneska? Hůlka je mu dobrá tak akorát na šťourání v nose. Měli si ho nechat u Munga. Proč nám ho cpali zpátky? K Lockhartovi se hodí jako vrána k vráně. Není na něm nic než vzhled – holky se z něj taky můžou to… poto…“

„Že se nestydíš,“ setřela ho Bella. „Žárlíš na to, jak vypadá? Dobře víš, že ztratil paměť. Možná, kdybyste mu pomohli, zase by se mu to všechno vybavilo. A vy se mu dokážete jen posmívat,“ bránila lásku svého srdce vehementně. Dobře věděla, že Edwardovi se nemá co vybavovat, a kde nic není, ani čert – nebo kouzelník – nebere, ale nedokázala být zticha. „Nevillovi taky pomáháte,“ poukázala na očividný fakt. „A nakonec bude jedním z nejlepších,“ dodala neprozřetelně.

„Hele, máme tu věštkyni,“ odfrkla si Hermiona s despektem, zatímco Nevillovi zrudly uši a nevěřícně se na ně zadíval. „Ve které křišťálové kouli jsi tohle vyčetla?“

„Na to nepotřebuju věštit,“ odsekla Bella už naštvaně. „Kouzla mu nejdou zatím jen proto, že není dost sebejistý. Ale v pravou chvíli svou odvahu dokáže najít, viď, Neville?“ Došla k němu, sehnula se a políbila ho na tvář. Neville zrudnul ještě víc, pohled zabodl do podlahy a rozpačitě pokrčil rameny. (Nicméně ten večer se mu podařilo poprvé vykouzlit svého Patrona.)

„Tak s námi půjdeš dnes večer do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby?“ zeptal se Harry znovu. „Zveme tě do Brumbálovy armády. Budeš nás učit?“

Bella si uvědomila, že vlastně nemá mít ani ponětí, co to Brumbálova armáda je. „Do Brumbálova čehože?“ zeptala se naoko nechápavě a pak si to nechala zevrubně vysvětlit. „Tak jo,“ souhlasila nakonec, „pod podmínkou, že přizvete i Cedrika. Procvičování v kouzlech mu může jen prospět,“ uvědomila si, že by na ni v sovinci čekal zbytečně.

„Jo, a když už mluvíme o nejvyšších potřebách, musím vyvenčit Blacka,“ uvědomila si, že Jakea bude muset taky nějak dostat ven.

„Nemusíš,“ zakuckal se Colin Creevey, který tu rozpravu sledoval s očima jak tenisáky navrch hlavy. „Black byl na záchodě tady. A dokonce spláchnul! Jak jsi ho to naučila, prosím tě?“

„Black je dost zvláštní pes,“ probodla ho Bella očima a Jake na ni jen zvedl oči v sloup. _A to jsem jako měl prasknout?_ jasně mu četla ve vyčítavém zraku.

„To je fuk, stejně se potřebuje proběhnout,“ trvala na svém Bella. „Jak tu Komnatu potom najdu? Přijdu rovnou tam.“

„My tě tam dovedeme,“ hlásili se Fred s Georgem opět do eskortní služby. Tahle holka se jim líbila čím dál víc.

„Fajn. A Lee by mohl dojít pro Cedrika a vysvětlit mu, o co jde,“ navrhla Bella nevinně.

„No jo,“ zavrčel neochotně Harry. Vůbec mu nebylo jasné, k čemu tam ten blázen bude. Kouzlit zapomněl, bojí se letaxu, košťat, obrazů a vlastně všeho, co potká, a ještě to jeho divné přesvědčení, že je upír… Cvoka v Brumbálově armádě ještě neměli. Pak si ale vzpomněl na Lenku Střelenku a přehodnotil to. Třeba si ti dva budou rozumět.

***

Po večeři se všichni sešli v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti, aby je uvítal, a zarazil se. Všichni, co tu byli, byli vždycky jedna parta. Ale dnes se jejich řady rozdělily na dva tábory.

Děvčata jako magnet přitahoval Cedrik, který dost zmateně stál u zdi vedle krbu a pohled nespouštěl ze Swanny, která seděla na podokenním sedátku, u nohou toho obřího vlkopsa a byla obklopená pro změnu zase klukama. Vypadali jako dva póly magnetu. Jediné osoby, zdánlivě nezasažené kouzlem jednoho ani druhého, byly Hermiona a Cho. Jedna vraždila pohledem Swanny a Rona, který se marně snažil vecpat na sedátko vedle ní a nakonec se usadil alespoň na zem vedle, a druhá zase ublíženě a uraženě špulila rty na Cedrika. Harrymu se už doneslo, že ji poslal k vodě, a upřímně – ani mu jí moc nebylo líto. Líbila se mu, to ano, ale byla jak korouhvička. Nejdřív chodila s Cedrikem, pak vzala zavděk Harrym, když nebylo nic lepšího, ale sotva se Cedrik objevil, zase se snažila vecpat jemu. A Harrymu ani nic neřekla. Od toho Valentýna, kdy se urazila kvůli Hermioně, si sice nebyl jistý, jestli spolu ještě chodí, ale stejně. Nelíbilo se mu to. Víc se mu líbilo, jaké pohledy si mezi sebou vyměňují Swanella s Cedrikem. Ti dva by se k sobě hodili. Alespoň by od obou byl pokoj. A možná by Swanny mohla Cedrika doučit, co zapomněl, když je tak dobrá.

„Myslím, že Swanellu nemusím nikomu představovat,“ začal konečně Harry s dnešním programem. „A o jejích kouzelnických schopnostech myslím taky už všichni slyšeli. Ovládá bezhůlkovou magii a slíbila, že se nás pokusí naučit, co umí. Swanny, můžeš?“

„Ještě okamžik,“ přerušil je Fred (nebo George). „Musíme si dnes dávat obzvláštní pozor. Swannin pes,“ vyprskl při pohledu na rudohnědou potvoru na zemi, „měl dnes venku takovou maličkou neshodu s paní Norrisovou. Zkrátka… začala si jako vždycky, ale tentokrát se jí to nevyplatilo. Přišla o důstojnost a pár chlupů na ocase,“ zakuckal se smíchy, když si vzpomněl na tu příšernou kočku, která po Blackově zásahu vypadala jako hodně používaný kartáč na lahve. Vypelichaná byla vždycky, ale ocas holý jako krysa… to Filch neskousne.

„Filch po nás dnes půjde jako rotvajler po zajíci. A určitě k tomu přizve i tu mrchu Umbridgeovou. Ale za tu podívanou to stálo. A nechali jsme na stráži Leeho. Hlídá před Filchovým kabinetem a kdyby něco, přiběhne nás varovat.“

„Dobře. To budeme řešit, až jestli se něco stane,“ zamračil se Harry. „Do té doby jsme tu v bezpečí, Komnata sem nikoho bez pozvání nepustí. Tak, Swanny, můžeš?“

Belle se nejistě postavila a v hlavě zapátrala po něčem, co by mohla říct. Marně si celé odpoledne lámala hlavu, jak z toho vybruslit. Jak má sakra mluvit o bezhůlkové magii, když neví nic ani o té hůlkové?

„Nevím, jestli vám to budu umět vysvětlit,“ začala nesměla a měla chuť utéct. Takhle příšerně se necítila ani ve Volteře před těmi třemi trůny. Vždycky nenáviděla, když na ni lidi zírali, a tohle bylo jako noční můra. Dostala vztek. Do čeho se to namočila? A ta pitomá hůlka… donutila ji se předvádět tím svým hloupým jiskřením a teď ji nechá na holičkách? _Tak mi alespoň napověz, ty hloupý klacku_ , přála si zoufale. A jako by ji hůlka slyšela, slabě jí v kapse zajiskřila a jí se najednou v hlavě rozsvítilo.

„Jak asi víte…“ řekla nejistě a pohledem vyhledala Edwarda, který ji s pobavením sledoval. _No, alespoň něco mu vykouzlilo úsměv,_ napadlo ji jízlivě. „Hůlky kouzelníkům slouží jako nástroj k usměrnění jejich čaromoci a většina kouzel se provádí právě za jejich pomoci. Je sice možné kouzlit i bez hůlek, ale je to velmi obtížné a nedokáže to každý. Je k tomu totiž zapotřebí silné soustředění a taky vrozené vlohy, proto se většina kouzelníků ani nesnaží se kouzlení bez hůlky naučit. Čarodějnice v Salemu ovšem cvičí tohle umění už od prvního dne ve škole, takže to ovládají skoro dokonale. Takže. Zkuste si nejdřív něco jednoduchého, nějaké kouzlo, které umíte tak dobře, že o něm nemusíte ani přemýšlet. A pak si představte, že držíte v ruce hůlku. Musíte si to představovat tak usilovně, až ji budete skoro cítit. Můžete si pomoci prstem, i když ani to později není potřeba. Vyslovte kouzlo a snažte se, aby magická síla, která vámi prochází, nasměrovala svůj tok do vašeho prstu. Nic víc to nechce. Jen cvik.“

Všichni se rozptýlili po místnosti a začali to zkoušet. Když se Bella rozhlédla, málem se skácela v záchvatu smíchu. Scéna před ní připomínala hodinu výuky dirigování v hudební škole nebo zvláštní uzavřené oddělení ústavu pro choromyslné. Každý z přítomných se soustředěně mračil, mumlal si pro sebe zaklínadla a usilovně prstem buď píchal do vzduchu před sebou, nebo kreslil do vzduchu nejrůznější ornamenty. Hermiona samým úsilím div nevyplazovala jazyk a její prst dirigoval nejmíň Chačaturjanův Šavlový tanec. Dvojčata si mávala prsty před nosy a vzájemně na ně šilhala ve snaze nespustit protivníka z očí. Lenka Střelenka očividně zapomněla na to, že se má pokoušet kouzlit a doopravdy dirigovala jakousi veselou pochodovou píseň, ke které přidala ještě další prvek – zpěv. Neville měl celé čelo orosené od námahy, až se Bella bála, že by mu ta nabíhající žíla na čele mohla prasknout. Jen Edward se dál opíral o zeď u krbu a jeho tvář měla nevyzpytatelný výraz. Jako by se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli se má mračit nebo usmívat. Nakonec to vyřešil úsměvem jen na půl pusy, zvedl jeden koutek a ušklíbl se na Bellu v tak známé grimase, až jí usedalo srdce. Už už se k němu vydala přes místnost, když vtom ji předběhla Cho.

„Cedriku, proč to taky nezkusíš? Pojď, já ti pomůžu,“ lísala se s hůlkou v ruce. Edward se přitiskl ke zdi. Bella by přísahala, že v tu chvíli chce být kamennou součástí hradu, jak se tvářil.

„Hele, hele! Dej to pryč! To je nebezpečný, věř mi… Hele, nemávej s tím před mým nosem, jo?!“ kvílel tiše. „Jak si myslíš, že bych měl zkoušet tohle,“ dodal, když Cho hůlku schovala, „když mi nejdou kouzla ani s tím pitomým klackem? Jediné, co se mi zatím povedlo, bylo propálit si kapsu, skoro si vypíchnout oko a… a vůbec… Nejlepší použití toho dřeva je manufaktura na párátka,“ zavrčel na ni Edward, ale Cho měla evidentně hroší kůži.

„Kdo nic nezkusí, nic se nenaučí,“ trvala na svém. „S naší první pusou to bylo taky tak, vzpomínáš?“ koketně se na něj uculila a Edward se zatvářil, jako když kousl do citronu s pepřem. _Cože, pardon?_

„Cvičení dělá mistry,“ mrkla na něj vilně. _Cože??? To ta holka nemá žádný stud? Vždyť ji už dneska jednou odmítl, sakra. To jí má dávat kopačky dvakrát denně? Je jak bumerang! Někdo by jí měl vysvětlit – a jemu taky – jak to tu sakra chodí! To je nějaký namlouvací tanec kouzelníků? Uhnat protějšek za každou cenu?_

Bella toho měla právě tak dost. Zatracená Číňanka. Co to vlastně chce s Ced- vlastně Edwardem nacvičovat? Mluví vůbec o kouzlech, nána jedna? Edwarda nikdo nebude učit líbat. To za prvé umí sám dost dobře, a za druhé, na to má jedinou opci ona. Přeskočila Jakea, který se pořád ještě rozvaloval u okna, a přeběhla místnost jako blesk.

„Měla bys jít cvičit, Cho, zatím jsem neviděla žádný pokrok,“ pronesla sladce a položila ruku Edwardovi na předloktí. „Já se Cedrikovi budu věnovat sama.“

„Ty má hrdinko,“ šeptl Edward vděčně, když Cho uraženě odkráčela a cestou po nich vrhala vražedné pohledy. Měl sto chutí Bellu popadnout a konečně ji stisknout v náručí, na což myslel od chvíle, kdy zjistil, že je tady. „Ty tady tomu rozumíš?“ zeptal se zvědavě. „Co je to za svět, kde jsme se to ocitli?“

„To je na dlouho,“ opáčila Bella. Edward nakrčil trucovitě čelo. _Na dlouho? Všechno je na dlouho, ale on nemá rád dlouho. Ne, když ničemu nerozumí!_

„Možná bys měl číst i něco jiného než klasiky. Myslím, že ti budu muset doplnit knihovničku, až se vrátíme,“ dodala potichu, protože někteří z okolí už se zvědavě začali ohlížet po nic, místo aby si cvičili ukazováky.

„Vrátíme? Počkej, ty víš, jak se vrátit? Sakra, Bello! Proč tu tedy ještě jsme?“ zavrčel raněně. _Ona ví, jak odtud, ale jemu to neřekne… Zase si to dělá po svém, sakra… Bude jí muset rázně promluvit do duše. Později. Jindy. Jinde… Tak jo, nikdy, ale musí se odtud dostat!_

 „Snad to budu umět. Když jsem se dostala sem, doufám, že to zpátky půjde taky. Jen se musíme zdejchnout někam, kde budeme sami,“ zamračila se Bella. Kouzlo na otevření portálu se naučila zpaměti a vroucně doufala, že bude fungovat.

„Mám to,“ zaječela najednou Hermiona a prst jí zářil jako bodová svítilna. „Funguje mi prst! Svítím!“

„Výborně,“ pochválila ji Bella. „Teď už to bude chtít jen procvičovat. Jsi si jistá, že nemáš v rodině žádnou čarodějnici?“

„Je z mudlovské rodiny,“ uchichtl se Ron. „Ale možná je z ní ježibaba genetickou mutací,“ dodal škodolibě.

„Možná to svícení je následek radiace z Černobylu,“ zamumlal pobaveně Harry, který se ve světě lidí vyznal. Hermiona, která ho slyšela, na něj zamířila E.T. prstem a Harry zbledl. „Jako kdybych nic neřekl… To bude tím dusnem, Hermiono… Klid, slož prst – teda zbraně…“ tišil ji a očima hledal nějaké bezpečné zákoutí.

Hermiona se zamračila a prst jí zhasnul. Otevřela pusu a chtěla jim něco odseknout, když vtom se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vběhl Lee Jordan s očima navrch hlavy.

„Honem. Filch zalarmoval Umbridgeovou a ta zase tu svou údernou jednotku v čele s Malfoyem. Hodlají prohledat hrad, protože Swanny s Blackem v Nebelvírské věži nenašli, vlastně tam nenašli skoro nikoho  a už je po večerce. Máme prů…švih,“ opravil se na poslední chvíli.

„Rychle. Začneme opouštět Komnatu tak, jak jsme si to pro případ nouze nacvičili,“ rozbaloval Harry bleskově Pobertův plánek. „Slavnostně přísahám, že jsem připraven ke každé špatnosti,“ ukázal hůlkou na pergamen a rychle hledal, kde pronásledovatelé jsou. „Dobrý, zatím jsou v přízemí. Než dojdou sem do sedmého patra, máme čas. Hermiono, první dva, a jděte po severním schodišti,“ mávl na ně.

Místnost se pomalu vyprazďnovala. Nakonec už tam byl jen Harry s Ronem a Hermionou, Bella s Jakem a Edward.

„Kruci,“ zamračil se Harry. „Zapomněl jsem na Cedrika. Kdo ho teď doprovodí do Mrzimoru? Určitě se tu ještě nevyzná,“ bručel. „Rone, Hermiono, půjdete s ním?“

Edward se narovnal dotčeně v zádech a chystal se na nějakou hodně jízlivou odpověď, ale nakonec to spolknul. _S malými se nehádám…_

„No, že bych z toho byla odvázaná,“ vykrucovala se Hermiona. Ještě nezapomněla, kolikrát toho šílence musela spoutat Petrificem, než ho ukáznila.

„Nevadí,“ chopila se příležitosti Bella. „Stejně mě za Blacka trest nemine, takže nemám co ztratit. Půjdu s Cedrikem a můžeme předstírat, že jsme spolu měli rande,“ zavěsila se do něj. Jake u jejích nohou nespokojemě zavrčel, ale trochu mu přišlápla ocas a zmlkl. _Ještě by mohla přitlačit!_ zděsil se.

„Dobře,“ kývl Harry, zamumlal _Neplecha ukončena!,_ sbalil plánek do kapsy a dodal: „Běžte chodbou doleva na jižní schodiště, seběhněte až do přízemí a v chodbě vedle kuchyně v jižní věži je vchod do Mrzimoru. Tam už to snad Cedrik pozná. My musíme severním schodištěm. Hodně štěstí,“ popřál jim, vyhlédl z Komnaty ven a opatrně se ještě rozhlédl. Pak už s Ronem a Hermionou rychlým klusem zmizel doprava k severnímu schodišti.

„Honem,“ popadla Bella Edwarda za rukáv, vystartovala chodbou doleva a i Jake měl co dělat, aby jim stačil. Náhle ale zabrzdila, zatáhla je do dveří nějaké prázdné učebny a chystala se zavřít dveře, když Jacob zakňučel. Edward s Bellou se po něm otočili. Uvízl ve dveřích.

„On se mi fakt zdá…“ vzdychl pobaveně Edward a přelezl mu přes hlavu, hřbet a ocas na druhou stranu dveří.

„Zaber,“ špitla co nejvíc hlasitě Bella a Edward se zapřel o Jacobův mohutný zadek. Jacobovi se očividně nelíbilo, že do něj strká a instinktivně se ohnal. Nejen, že vrazil čumákem do druhého křídla dveří, ale tou ranou je odjistil a s dalším Edwardovým záběrem prosvištěli oba celou třídou. Jacob se zarazil až o protější zeď a plácl sebou na zadek. Ihned se vymrštil, když ho něco štíplo do nohy.

„Příště se nejdřív podívej, kam si sedáš! Sedl jsi mi na klín!“ zavrčel na něj Edward a už už se chystal s Jacobem pustit do křížku, když je vytrhl Bellin smích. Seděla na zemi se zkříženýma nohama a smíchy se lámala v pase jak Turek v pravé poledne k Mekce.

„Řekni, až budeš…“ vzdychl Edward a pomohl jí na nohy, zatímco se Jacob vzpamatovával s nárazu.

„Promiň, ale když… Už jsem v pohodě. Musíme to teď zkusit, dokud máme příležitost,“ supěla už zase normální Bella a lovila v kapse hábitu hůlku.

 „Počkej, vysvětli mi to,“ zkoušel ji zarazit Edward.

„Není čas, musíme zmizet, než nás najdou,“ trvala na svém Bella. Mávla hůlkou a zpěvavě pronesla: „Porta inter mundi aperiam!“

A najednou měl Jake pocit déjà vue. Před Bellou se vytvořil vzdušný vír a ze středu se začal roztahovat do stran. Jenže místo toho, aby vytvořil tu bránu mezi světy, nebo co to bylo, se najednou zkroutil, stáhl a zase zmizel. Bella na to konsternovaně zírala.

„Krucinál,“ povzdechla si zlomeně. „Nebude to fungovat.“

„Tak to zkus ještě jednou,“ pobídl ji Edward. Ani za mák nerozuměl tomu, kde jsou a proč tu jsou a jak to, že Bella umí kouzlit, ale jestli je to jejich jediná šance, jak se vrátit domů, nemůžou to vzdát.

„Jsme v Bradavicích. Tady žádná přenosová kouzla nefungují. Odsud se nedostaneme,“ rezignovala Bella.

„Prosím tě, jak to víš? A jak to, že tady pobíháš v takovýchle úborech,“ při pohledu do jejího výstřihu málem zčervenal i on, „máváš hůlkou a kouzlíš jako Merlin? Zjevně přesně víš, o co jde, a já pořád nechápu, jak je to možné,“ tvářil se tak zmateně, až jí ho bylo líto. Přešlo ji to, když si všimla, že Edward nemluví s ní, ale s jejím dekoltem. Zamávala mu rukou před očima a upoutala jeho pozornost. Omluvně se usmál a Bella zvrátila oči.

A tak mu to všecko řekla. Stručně mu vysvětlila, kdo je Harry Potter a odkud ho ona i Jake znají. Popsala mu jeho zmizení a Cedrikovu návštěvu u ní doma. Výlet s Alicí do Port Angeles, nález hůlky i to všechno, co se událo potom a co je nakonec přivedlo sem, do téhleté učebny, s vidinou toho, že se odsud už jakživi nedostanou a za chvíli budou muset čelit vzteklému školníkovi a protivné sadistické profesorce. Edward tiše poslouchal, a když skončila, jemně ji objal.

„Zkus to ještě jednou,“ pobídl ji. „Nějak to jít musí.“

„Nemá to cenu,“ skoro se rozplakala Bella.

„Zkus to. A jestli se to nepovede, vymyslíme, jak se dostat odsud pryč a zkusíme to pak. Možná,“ ušklíbl se na ni, „nemusíme to rande tolik předstírat. Můžem se nechat nachytat in flagranti a vyloučí nás. A budeme z Bradavic venku natošup,“ zadíval se jí mlsně do výstřihu.

„In flagranti?“ vyjekla Bella a Jake zavrčel. _Vida, jaký může mít změna garderoby vliv_ , pomyslela si. Podívala se na něj toužebně a skoro zklamaně si povzdechla: „Nemyslím si, že by nás Jake nechal.“

„Tak to ještě jednou vyzkoušej a hlavu si budeme lámat pak,“ pobízel ji Edward a jemně ji políbil na tvář. Pak ji pustil z náruče a dodal: „Do toho.“

Bella se na něj s despektem podívala, zvedla oči v sloup, napřáhla hůlku, znou s ní zakroužila a znovu pronesla zaklínadlo. „Porta inter mundi aperiam.“

Objevil se vzdušný vír, vodorovně chvíli rotoval kolem své osy a chvilku vypadal jako zužující se trychtýř. Ale tentokrát se ani nezačal rozšiřovat. Jen tam tak visel ve vzduchu a točil se. A najednou to luplo, něco prsklo, z víru něco vyletělo a před nimi se vznášel nazelenalý mužíček s fialovýma očima. Docela zuřivě se na ně mračil. Edward několikrát vyplašeně zamrkal a Bella si udiveně promnula oči.

„Narušujete časoprostorové literární kontinuum,“ zapištěl vzteklým hláskem a zašermoval Belle před nosem malým prstíčkem.

„Vidíš to taky?“ zajímal se Edward a zvědavě sledoval to stvořeníčko, které pomalu rudlo do malinového odstínu a vypadalo to, že ještě chvilku a pukne vzteky. Natáhl ruku, že do toho píchne, ale prcek se po něm rozzuřeně ohnal, až Edward strčil raději ruku do kapsy.

„Mícháte se do světů, do kterých rozhodně nepatříte. Tahleta,“ málem Belle vypíchl oko, „tahleta otevřela portál fantazijní pseudoreality a odfrčela někam, kde nemá vůbec co pohledávat. A ještě s sebou táhla tohle chlupaté stvoření,“ podíval se s despektem na Jakea, který se staženým ocasem zalezl hlouběji pod stůl a zakňučel. Ten trpajzlík mu připadal zlověstnější než armáda novorozených upírů.

„Tak moment,“ nedala se Bella. „Já jsem sice otevřela portál toho… té fantazijní pseudočehosi, to je fakt. Ale já musela! Nemohla jsem tu přece Edwarda nechat. A co Cedrik u nás? Byli úplně oba chudáci zoufalí!“

„Nebyl jsem zoufalý. Měl jsem všechno plně pod kontrolou,“ dušoval se Edward a raději zapudil vzpomínky na svatého Munga, létání na koštěti a další nesmysly. Bella jen znuděně protočila oči.

Pidižvík se zarazil a zalistoval v lejstříčkách, které se mu najednou zjevily v tlapce.  A zrudnul ještě víc, ale tentokrát se zdálo, že to není vzteky, ale studem. Edwardovi to neušlo. Jízlivě se ušklíbl, protože si pomalu už zvykl, že tady myšlenky číst neumí, ale podle chování dokázal rozpoložení odhadnout pořád dost dobře. A tohle byly rozpaky, na to by dal krk.

„Co jsi vlastně zač?“ zeptal se Edward zvědavě a zkoumavě sledoval, jak mužík neví kudy kam.

„Vrchní inspektor správy fiktivní reality. Múza třetí kategorie,“  malinko se uklonil pidižvík.

„Múza, jo?“ ťukl se do čela Edward, až to zajiskřilo. „A kde jsi byl, ty Múzo, když mě ten blesk, nebo co to bylo, hodil do světa kouzelníků, co? A nechal mě tam bůhvíjak dlouho, aby si na mě ti nezletilí kouzlotvůrci cvičili klacky? A ještě k tomu s takovou žízní? Co kdybych někoho z nich vypil, co? Nebýt Belly a jejího portálu, bylo by těch škod napáchaných mnohem víc.“ Vítězně se zadíval na prcka, který se teď zoufale potil.

„Jaksi… ehm… došlo k neplánované emisi inspiračního výboje…“ koktal, „a zdá se, že jsme to neuhlídali. Zasáhlo nám to Modřany v Praze a Rumburk a následkem toho nám tam dvě osoby píšou nehorázné pitomosti.“

„Kdeže cože?“ vydechla Bella.

„Hele, je mi fuk, jestli v nějakým Modřanu a Rumburcích v Praze někdo něco píše, ale co s tím hodláte dělat, hm?“ dotíral na něj statečně Edward. Pidimužík se nejistě přikrčil, což přimělo i Jacoba, aby vylezl zpod stolu a hrdě zavrčel.

„Dobře, dobře. Uznávám, že to nebyla vaše vina a tak od trestu protentokrát upustíme. Jen to musím dát do pořádku. Takže zavřete oči, prosím… Ty taky,“ kývl na Jakea, a pak se všem třem zablesklo před očima jako kdyby je někdo přetáhl tyčí po hlavě.

***

Edwardovi uklouzla noha po mokré střeše a zároveň se mu v kapse rozvibroval mobil. Bella, zjistil, když se podíval na diplej.

„Charlie mi zrušil domácí vězení,“ ozvalo se bez pozdravu ve sluchátku. „Mohli bychom do kina. Dávají Harryho Pottera,“ navrhla mu jeho láska nadšeně.

„Nevím sice, co nebo kdo je Harry Potter, ale do kina bych s tebou šel hrozně rád,“ nadchl se Edward. Podíval se na satelitní anténu a pokrčil rameny. Kašle na to. Ať si to Emmett spraví sám.

***

Duch Cedrika Diggoryho si broukal veselé tóny jakési skladby, kterou slyšel v rádiu v Bellině pokoji a krouživými pohyby vrtěl pánví kolem své vzpomínkové desky. Jen si zaboha nedokázal vzpomenout, kde to vlastně slyšel. A proč je vlastně tady? Ve Velké síni? Pak si s tím přestal lámat hlavu. Není to jedno?

„Heeej, makarena!“ zahlaholil a efektivně se rozplynul jako pára nad hrncem. Možná se staví za Cho v Havraspárské věži, a kdo ví, třeba bude mít štěstí a holky se zrovna budou převlíkat.


End file.
